Mother Nouveau
by TurkPrincess
Summary: Tseng must endure the demon of Wutai in a lone log cabin in the mountains with his three very young remnants.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Mother Nouveau**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix and I make no money from this.**

**Synopsis: Tseng must endure the demon of Wutai in a lone log cabin in the mountains with his three very young remnants.**

**Warnings: yaoi, non-con, language, violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Red Snow<strong>

"When will you be back?"

"Approximately two weeks," the man said as he slipped on his dark winter coat.

"But, Tseng," his young subordinate whined slightly, "It's the middle of winter! Who takes a vacation at this time of year?"

The turk leader zipped up his winter wear and commenced to putting on his thermo gloves. Of course it wasn't that unusual for people to take a vacation in the winter, but it was for him. Normally he'd go to Costa del Sol in the summer and enjoy the warm weather, but he felt he needed a change of pace. This time, he was headed for a much colder place. He'd always been fascinated with the mountains of the north and their almost majestic appeal. He had wanted to go hiking over there for quite some time but the mountains held very powerful monsters which the turk leader didn't think he'd be able to handle by himself, thus he had hired someone to aid him in this matter.

As he continued to get ready to depart, he felt the eyes of Elena glaring at him. Of course she wasn't the only one who hadn't wanted him to leave, Reno had voiced his objection more than once in the past few days, stating that he should just save his vacation time for next summer so they could all go to Costa del Sol together. Rude didn't seem to be bothered with him leaving, but then again he didn't speak enough for the turk to really know how he felt.

Regardless of his hard and cold exterior, the turk leader cared dearly for his unit though he didn't express it all the time; however, he was growing a bit tired of seeing them every day. After the fall of meteor and defeat of Sephiroth, the turk had spent practically every day with them. Not once had he had anytime to himself. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. And now, they had received information from the WRO, that a new deadly sickness was spreading and there was no cure in sight. The turk had a feeling that his life was going to be a lot more hectic in the following months. With the restoration of Shinra the main focus of Rufus, the turk didn't know if he'd be given leave anytime soon. It was now or never.

There came a knock at the door, followed by a swift entry. He figured it to be Reno, since only he would have the audacity to enter without waiting for permission. The turk leader faced the intruder…more like intruders since Rude had accompanied him.

"Yo Chief, you 'bout ready to head out? Your _escort_ is here," he said through a smirk. Tseng nodded in understanding and picked up his lone backpack which contained a few items of clothing, two guns equipped with materia, and a few personal items.

His "escort", as Reno had put it, was actually and old acquaintance of his who knew his way around the mountains. They had actually met on an earlier mission and the turk had found him to be efficient in his work and knowledge. He knew what parts to avoid and where the most powerful monsters lurked. Tseng had hired him and had specifically given the man directions on how he was to conduct himself. Firstly, he was to only speak to him if it was related to their travels, nothing personal. Secondly, the man was to sleep in a separate tent, though they would share meals. And lastly, the man was to carry his bag as well as his own. The turk figured that since he was taking a vacation, he shouldn't have to carry anything remotely heavy on his back, especially since he was already being charged a hefty fee.

"So, you're really doing this?" the vibrant redhead to his right questioned. Tseng responded with a nod as he headed for the lobby of the building. Currently, the turks were staying in a newly constructed hotel located in the city of Edge. The hotel suite they had was quite grand. It held seven bedrooms, five full sized bathrooms and a full kitchen. President Shinra had also taken up residence with them and resided in the master bedroom of the unit.

"But Commander," the little blond to his left whined, "what are we going to do about Rufus with you gone?"

Tseng sighed, though he kept up his steady pace. What she had been alluding to was the fact that the President had become extremely irritable and unpleasant in the past few months. But Tseng knew they were just looking for a scapegoat, something to make him reconsider leaving; however, the turk would not be deterred. He simply shrugged his shoulders and kept moving forward. Soon his guide had come into view and the man stood up.

His guide was a middle aged man who stood at six feet and was very fit. He smiled at the sight of Tseng coming into view and waved. The turk only offered a nod of acknowledgement before handing over his bag to the other man.

"You ready to go there, Tseng?" his guide questioned.

"Yes, Randal," he said evenly.

His turks watched from the sidewalk as their leader got into the sleek black jeep that would take him to his destination. He peered out at them through the dark tinted window. A light snow had fallen, sprinkling white flakes over the dark suits of his subordinates. Once he had their bags loaded in the vehicle, Randal waved a goodbye to the two turks shivering in the cold to see their boss off. The burly man smiled as he got into the driver's side of the vehicle.

"They must really love you," the man said. Tseng immediately corrected.

"I am their leader and boss, nothing more," he stated coldly. The guide started the car with a frown and shook his head.

"People don't freeze their asses off for someone they only see as a boss," he commented, which annoyed the turk leader. Although Randal was not one of his subordinates, he did not like being corrected.

"Be silent and just get me to my destination," he said in low, but authoritative tone.

Tseng then glanced out the window at Reno and Elena who were waving goodbye with wide cheery smiles. "Have a great time even though I still wanna go to Costa with ya!" he heard Reno yell loud and clear through the closed doors. The young blond at Reno's side nodded in agreement before adding in, "I'll miss…I mean…we'll miss you, Tseng!" Reno grinned as Elena blushed hotly at her slipup. As the car began to pull away, the dark haired leader waved back at them as a sentiment of thanks for seeing him off. Elena blushed at the small gesture and ran back into the building in a hurry. Reno just laughed and in a playful gesture, blew a kiss at his boss.

"How very inappropriate," the turk mumbled as the view of the redhead began to fade.

* * *

><p>They arrived in the small mountain based town of Layalle after a two day drive. Tseng had thoroughly enjoyed the view of the white blanketed countryside during the travel. The trees that had been stripped of their leaves during the cold season, reminded him morbidly of skeleton hands trying to reach out of the earth. The trees that could survive the harsh winter were decorated with snow and blended in with the surrounding plane of white. Yes, regardless of the cold he loved winter, as it was his favorite season.<p>

They headed for the town inn and checked into the only room they had available. The turk would have rather had his own room, but since they were just going to sleep anyway he thought it futile and childish to protest; however, once they entered the room the turk realized immediately there was only one bed. He then thought about complaining to the inn owners, but Randal had just brushed off the situation.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch," he said politely. The turk nodded and headed straight for the bathroom. After he relieved himself, he stripped off his clothing and turned on the shower. He allowed himself a small sigh of content once the hot water hit his bare skin. He made sure to pay special attention to his hair, washing it several times. Due to the rough nature of his trip, he didn't know when he'd get a chance to wash his lengthy dark mane again.

After he was clean, he changed into a pair of black cotton bottoms and braided his hair to avoid tangles. The long haired turk then slipped into bed. The room was very warm and the blankets around him provided extra heat. He felt comfortable and relaxed, but also a bit of excitement which he'd never let show through. Tomorrow would be the official start of his vacation.

* * *

><p>They left early the next morning to venture out into the mountains. Randal had informed him it would take at least a three day hike to reach the top of the mountain. Tseng had told him that he was in no hurry to reach the top and decided to take it easy, not that he wasn't already. The only thing he was carrying was his standard issue gun, something he could never part from. One could never be too cautious in the wilderness.<p>

Along the way, he did manage to see some very beautiful sights. He had small, but powerful HD camera which he used to photograph several scenes of nature's natural beauty. Though the turk was enthralled with the sights, he had to admit it was awfully cold. Even Randal, a native of the region, had said it was colder than what was deemed normal for the area. Tseng tried not to let that slight discomfort hinder his trip.

The nights were especially cold. So cold in fact that Randal had recommended that they sleep in the same tent to retain body heat. The stubborn turk knew he was probably right, but he wanted his personal space, thus he stuck it out for two freezing cold nights against Randal's wishes. Although he was freezing, he loved being alone in his small little tent with his blankets wrapped around him. He loved to read his novel in the dim portable lamplight while enjoying the natural music the night life provided. He just wanted to be left alone, but Randal wasn't so lenient on the third could sense the man's frustration throughout the whole day, though he ignored it. Finally, his guide spoke up.

"Tseng, I know you value your space and all, but you have to admit it seems to be getting colder with each passing day. We need to be together to keep each other warm, otherwise one of us could accidently freeze to death."

The turk listened to his hired help with great frustration. Or course Tseng valued his space, but he was no fool. He did not want to die over something that could have been easily avoided. He reluctantly but calmly agreed to Randal's terms. The big bearded blond man smiled and promised he would try not to be too much of a bother. Unfortunately, he was a bit of an annoyance to the turk. First off, he was just too big and took up a lot of space; in fact, they were practically side by side. Also, he kept disregarding the rule Tseng had set forth which was really getting on his nerves.

"Man this tent is tiny, or maybe I'm just too big!" Randal exclaimed. "Hey Tseng, what are you reading?" When his question was ignored, he decided to switch to another topic.

"So what time do you want to get up tomorrow? We can sleep in a bit more since we're close to our destination."

"Very well then," he said idly, before flipping to the next page. He still felt the man's crisp green eyes peering at him though he ignored it. As he read, the man next to him did little to hide his staring. Tseng could practically feel his eyes wandering over him. He didn't know if the man was just curious about him or if there was more to it, but he did know that is was irritating him to no end. After marking his place, the turk closed his book and turned off the light, enveloping the tent in darkness. With his weapon by his side, he shifted to get comfortable in his sleeping bag.

After an hour of trying to fall asleep, the turk realized he was just too cold to fall out. He was shivering, even though he was wearing several layers of clothing. Something was wrong. He could sense it in every fiber of his being. It was too cold, almost unnaturally so. It was like Gaia wanted them to leave this area and quickly. Was the planet trying to warn him? The turk would have thought that notion ridiculous two years ago, but after all that he'd seen in regards to the planet and what she could do, he didn't find the idea so insane.

He laid back down, still shivering and teeth practically clattering. Suddenly, warmth enveloped around him and he turned his head to identify its source. Randal had moved closer to him and had draped his arm around the turk. The muscular man had retained a heat that Tseng couldn't.

"I know you may be uncomfortable, but I'd rather you not freeze to death," he said softly. The turk just nodded his head in acceptance and closed his eyes. He indeed felt warmer and decided to allow Randal the closeness regardless of how uncomfortable he was.

"Not gonna lie to ya, Tseng," the rugged blond beside him began, "As we got further into the mountains I saw less and less wildlife. I thought this to be good luck but I now see that I misunderstood the signs. It's too cold for them to stay here which means it's entirely too cold for us as well. I think we should head back tomorrow morning."

"We only have a few hours until we reach our destination right?" the Turk asked evenly.

"Well, yes. About a six hour hike," his guide stated.

"I would like to continue on then. We can head back after we've reached the top," Tseng said, disregarding his guide. He was already so close and it was a lot warmer during the day so he was sure they would be able to make it in good time.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Randal said. "We should head back as soon as possible. Sorry Tseng, I'll refund you half your money."

"No need," the long haired turk said through a yawn.

"But Tseng," Randal protested, but the turk was already dozing off due to the other man's warmth and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Tseng awoke to the smell of breakfast being held next to him.<p>

"Time to wake up Tseng," Randal said as he handed a plate of food to the sleepy eyed turk. Tseng took the dish and started to munch on a plate of eggs, potatoes, ham and bacon. The guide sat beside him as he ate and turned to the turk with a sigh.

"We are leaving for the town after you finish eating," he said sternly. His deep emerald eyes set on the turk anxious to hear his response.

Tseng halted his action as he heard the order from other man. He placed his plate down and regarded his guide with a displeased expression. The long haired leader did not like how the man was speaking to him. This was his vacation and he would decide what would be the next action to take. He knew the guide was just concerned, but he was a turk and taking risks were a part of his life.

"I told you last night…"the turk began, only to be interrupted by a fuming Randal.

"We are leaving for the town! I know you may not realize this but my life is at stake here as well and I'd like to go home to my family, Tseng. You may not have someone you care about but I do!"

Tseng resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man's emotional display. "We are not going back." The chief turk replied before he exited the tent.

"Tseng!" Randal said in pursuit of him. "We are leaving, now."

The turk ignored him, and stretched out his arms. It had been quite cramped in the tent with the huge mountain man at his side, but at least he had been warm. The temperature hadn't changed much though, but the turk didn't let that discourage him. It had been a personal goal of his to hike up to the top of a mountain and he was so close he couldn't stop now, not when he only had six hours to go.

Once Randal had packed up the tent and supplies, he walked up to Tseng who was currently leaning against a tree.

"We are ready to go?" the turk asked.

"Yes we are," Randal said. "Let's get moving. I believe if we pick up the pace we'll be able to…"

The Large guide trailed off once he realized Tseng was already walking off in the opposite direction he wanted them to go. "Tseng! You're going the wrong way."

"No, I'm going the right way," he said firmly.

He heard the blond man scowl as he ran up behind him. Sensing the man's intent, Tseng side stepped as the mountain guide's hand reached out to grab his shoulder.

"Do not touch me," the turk snapped, glaring at Randal as the blond tried to grab his arm again. Tseng slapped his meaty hand away and furrowed his brows in anger.

"We must go back!" the rugged blond demanded, his normally pale features now red with frustration. "I'm just doing the job you hired me for and you don't want to listen!"

"It is not much further. I do not see why we cannot continue on and then descend the same day," the head turk rationalized, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Instead of replying to the turk's logic, Randal gritted his teeth together and lunged forward, reaching both of his thermo gloved hands out to grab the stubborn turk. Infuriated with his guide's incessant nagging, the turk reacted by effectively cocking his arm back and punching the big man in the face. Though Randal stood at 182cm and weighed about 90 kilograms, the big man stumbled at the force and directness of the turk's strike.

Tseng watched with uncaring and uninterested eyes as his guide hissed at the sharp pain. He had had about enough of this man, and though his intentions were good, he still found him quite unnerving. The turk wasn't denying that his guide was probably right but the turk was consumed with his desire to reach the top and complete a lifelong goal of his. He was so close to his destination and the turk hated the idea of just turning around and going back after all the hiking he'd done to get to this point, not to mention he wouldn't be able to take off from work for a very long time. And in his line of work, not even the next day was guaranteed. He didn't know if he would even be alive next year to do this again. It had to be now or never.

After gathering his bearings, his guide scowled and fixed his narrowed emerald eyes on the turk. "Tseng, I've tried to be civil with you but you just won't listen. I'm leaving for town with or without you."

"Then give me my stuff and I'll continue on," the long dark haired man said, his tone calm and level.

The blond mountain man then dropped one of the two bags he had slung over his shoulders, the solid bag plopping down into the snow. The turk grabbed his bag without a word and put on his backpack that was at least ten kg.

"Tseng…just please, come back with me. You'll die out here without my help," the blond said in a last attempt effort to convince the stoic turk.

Tseng didn't even look back as he continued along the path that went to the top. He walked and walked until his guide was no longer in range. The dark haired Wutaiian wondered if he was doing the right thing by ignoring Randal's advice. He could only hope his stubbornness wouldn't get him killed in the long run. He had a map and a good sense of direction, but he wasn't sure if he remembered which routes to avoid or which ones contained the most dangerous of beasts.

As he walked, he contemplated whether what he was doing could be rationally justified. At the moment he couldn't find any rational reason as to why he should continue on. First, he didn't know the area which was already a disadvantage. Secondly, though he did have a weapon with him, he didn't know if it would be enough if he encountered a monster. And lastly, he would have to make his way back down the mountain by himself and if anything did happen to him, he was on his own.

He stopped walking and sighed as he came to a final conclusion. As much as he desired to get to the top, he wanted to live to make it to the bottom. With a frown on his lips, he turned around and started up a quick pace, hoping to catch up with Randal. He hoped the mountain man wasn't too far ahead.

Thirty minutes later he had reached the sight of their camp from last night, only the remnants of a few logs remained, sticking above the rising snow which also concerned the turk. The snowfall had picked up in the past hour and at least an inch of snow had fallen already. The temperature had dropped and the turk shivered with every step he took. He also noticed that the skies had darkened considerably, though it was still before noon. He pulled out the map and scanned over it intently as he walked. The wind was picking up speed and it was hard to read the map with all the elements working against him. The dark haired man continued, pressing on through the ever deepening snow against the icy wind.

Then, breaking through the windy wintery scene, a sharp cry was heard from a distance. The voice was most definitely male, the scream raspy and cracking as the pitch increased. Could it be Randal? The turk thought as he slowly went in the direction he had heard the noise. As he got closer to the loud wails, he pulled out his gun and aimed it high just in case he would have to defend himself. Then he saw it. A coin sized drop of fresh blood setting on top of the white snow. Just about a foot away was another drop of blood, then another, forming a trail. Each blood stain increased in size as he moved along the bloody path, an unusual pattern. He cautiously followed it, eyes alert and gun ready for anything. Another groan sounded a few yards away and he crouched down.

"Randal," he called out, having to speak rather loudly to be heard over the wind.

"T-tseng! D-don't come any closer!" he heard the familiar voice of his guide say, though it was laced with pain.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, wondering why the man didn't want him to approach.

"I am…but I don't want you to come over here…something is not right," he strained to say.

Ignoring the man's request, Tseng crawled over to where he heard the pained groans and was slightly taken aback once he saw the condition the man was in. He'd seen his fare share of violence but this would definitely be added to his memory. Randal was covered in cuts on his face and legs, he was even bleeding though his thick winter jacket. He was shivering, and covered in a thin layer of snow, meaning he's probably been here for a bit. Tseng moved beside the fallen man and scanned over his injuries, none of them looked fatal, just painful.

"How did this happen?" he asked, thinking that a beast might have been the cause of his attack.

"It was…," the man paused to cough, though it sounded more like wheezing, "insane."

"What?" the turk questioned.

"You're not gonna believe this, but as I was walking back I thought I heard my name. Thinking it was you, I stopped and expected to see you coming but you never came so I shrugged it off and kept going. Then…then the voice told me to stop and I complied. It was so crazy. I felt that even if I wanted to I couldn't disobey that voice. The next thing I knew, the temperature had dropped and the wind picked up. I…I didn't even see it but I was suddenly attacked by some force. It was the most intense thing I've ever experienced."

Tseng listened intently as the husky blond struggled to sit up. It sounded ludicrous, and he scanned the area once again before turning his attentions back to Randal.

"That sounds a bit improbable," he stated. Randal chuckled, though he groaned in pain a moment later.

"I know…but that's what happened. Can you help me up?" he asked. Tseng removed the backpack from the man before he helped him up, the blond using him as a crutch.

"I'm glad you came back, Tseng," the gruff man said as they started to walk. The turk strained a bit as Randal's heavy weight leaned on him for support. Tseng kept his gun in his other hand just in case whatever had attacked Randal came back.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to make it to the top," he said regretfully. The dark haired man shrugged his shoulders at the man's remorse. They were moving at a slow pace, but couldn't go any faster with Randal being wounded.

"Tseng, you have a phone?" the mountain man asked.

"I do, but I'm not sure it will work with such bad weather," he said honestly. He then set Randal down and pulled out his phone. He called the emergency number but got an error message. The reception was virtually nonexistent. With a frustrated sigh, the turk helped up his guide up again and they moved on though the snow.

It was getting colder as the day progressed and they weren't making much progress. The wind held them back and it was hard for them to move though the thick snow that was falling. They were virtually inside of a winter storm. Tseng was struggling with the man's weight leaning on him and could barely walk. He was thirsty, but even their thermo resistant canteens that held their water had frozen. They had to resort to eating chunks of frozen food, sucking on bits of precooked meat until it melted in their mouths. Tseng was uttered disgusted with having cold food in his mouth, but he'd rather be grossed out than hungry.

As the sky darkened, Tseng hoped they would find someplace out of the storm to set up camp. Randal had mentioned there were caves on the mountain but a lot of them were inhabited by monsters. Tseng knew their situation was not good, and he needed to find a place to take cover for the night. He was very tired and very cold, his legs were cramping and his shoulders ached.

_Tseng…_

"What?" the turk responded.

"What what?" Randal said, his green eyes staring into Tseng's chocolate ones.

"You just called my name," the turk said, slightly annoyed.

"N-no I didn't," the rugged blond said though a pained groan.

The turk didn't say anything, but he was sure he had heard his name. He shook his head, thinking that it was probably the intensity of the weather that was messing with his mind. They walked on without incident though it was getting harder to see their way.

_I'm coming for you, Tseng…_

He stopped, frozen in contained fear at the very deep and masculine voice he heard booming in his ear. That voice…he'd never forget that voice until the day he died. The turkfrantically tried to see through the fading light and the congested snowfall.

"Tseng?" he heard Randal say as he surveyed the area. "Is something wr…"

The turk then heard the metallic whistle of what sounded like a blade in motion right beside his ear, followed by a sharp gust of wind by his face. A second later, he felt a hot liquid, thickly dripping down his face and soaking his hood. He felt it drip onto his long, dark lashes and didn't blink once he saw the tiny crimson droplet. The weight against him became unbearably heavy, and slumped. With wide eyes, the turk slowly rotated his head to the right and saw nothing but dead trees and falling snow. What he should have seen was the head of his hired guide but that was now two feet behind him.

He dropped the heavy body and backed up a few feet, taking out his gun and removing the safety. His dark eyes fixed on the headless body of Randal, his torso soaked in blood. Tseng swore at the gruesome scene. He hadn't seen a decapitation in years and the sight before him was quite disturbing, but not as much as the fact that he didn't know how the hell it happened. One minute they were limping along and now Randal was dead.

He sat down against a tree and didn't move from his spot for a whole hour, not wanting to get up and nervous to do so. He was freezing though, the temperature had dropped considerably and the wind on his bloody face was so cold it hurt.

"_I'm going to die here?"_ The turk thought as his body shivered uncontrollably and his eyes fluttered shut.

He would have reacted to his body suddenly being lifted up by strong arms, but by then he'd already passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and comments are loved and appreciated<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Mother Nouveau**

**Synopsis: Tseng must endure the demon of Wutai in a lone log cabin in the mountains with his three very young remnants.**

**Warnings: yaoi, non-con, language, violence**

**A/N:The search for beta continues...close though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Silver Blessings and New Standing<strong>

He dreamed of his childhood home in Wutai. Of the small koi pond that was just behind the quaint house. Red and white kohaku swam around the elaborate pool, moving so gracefully in the water there was stillness above it. His favorite, the white hikari, swam underneath an arched wooden bridge; however, when it came out from the other side there was a crimson stain on its otherwise pearl body. The spot became larger and larger as it moved about. The koi soon began to break out of its elegance and thrashed about madly in the water as the red stain consumed its entire being. Once it was completely consumed by crimson, the koi split open and the color seeped out like blood from a deep wound.

The water became red, staining its color on everything it touched. The other fish in the pond died as soon as the crimson water contacted them, their bodies floated to the top and a mass of various dead koi accumulated. All but one perished in the bloody water. It swam around the dead koi and moved elegantly around the pond. In contrast to the others, this one was solid black and moved with a refined and proud assurance. This koi would never perish unless it killed itself.

_Kuro Kami…_

His vision of the black koi soon began to fade as he became aware of the discomfort around him. He grunted as he came to, his dark eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the bright flickering light. He heard the crackling of the fire before he saw it, and felt the warmth its flames provided. Once his pupils dilated, he could see clearly and took in his surroundings.

He was in cabin, he judged from the logs that lined the walls. The floorboards were also made of wood and a lot of the furniture had a wooden frame. From where he was on the floor, a couch was beside him and he could see the cushions were made of animal fur. The fireplace was a little ways away from him, but the heat had reached him anyway.

With a slight groan, he sat up and almost wretched at the sudden dizziness. He covered his mouth out of reflex and dry heaved a few times before his dizzy spell left. He wiped a bit of saliva from his mouth and cringed at the salty, bitter taste of his skin. Upon closer inspection, he noticed his hand had brown stains of dried blood on his skin. The sight of it brought back the memory of what happened to his guide.

Randal was dead, beheaded right in his arms. He remembered the sensation of hot blood running down his face and he touched his cheek at the vivid memory. The left side of his face was covered in flaky dried blood and it disgusted him. Wondering where he was, he stood up and scanned his surroundings further.

Judging by the couches and wooden coffee table, he figured he was in the living area of the cabin. A good sized kitchen was also in the same space, though only a series of counters divided the two areas. Off the kitchen was a small hallway where he could see three doors. They were all closed and he didn't want to go back and investigate in unknown surroundings. He had no idea how he got to be in such a place. All he remembered was Randal's death then passing out due to the extreme cold.

Wanting to get some semblance of where he was, he walked over to a small window and looked out the thick glass. He saw the same scene he'd been seeing for the whole trip. A forest covered in heavy snow. The weather looked like it had worsened and the skies were so dark it could have been night or just the dark clouds effect. The turk was glad to be out of the raging storm but he still wasn't sure if he was safe yet. He was in some stranger's home and this person happened to be living in the mountains away from civilization. Tseng could only hope his rescuer was a kind mountain man like Randal had been.

The sound of the hallway door creaking open caused him to reach for his gun which he always kept on his person, but his weapon was gone. In fact, all he had with him were the blood stained clothes on his back. He hoped he wouldn't have to use hand to hand combat but he would if whoever opened the door seemed like a threat. He heard a tiny childlike cough, and kept his gaze focused on the door. To his surprise, it was indeed a small child that stepped out into the hallway. He didn't know if they were a girl or a boy, due to the child's long hair and soft features.

He did think the child's hair unusual. A pale silver, but not like an elderly person, it was full and silky straight; very youthful looking besides the strange color. The child spotted him and the turk froze, uncertain of what to do next. The child cheeks turned pink and they quickly ran back into the room, though they didn't close the door. Instead, the silver haired youth poked their head out from behind it, staring at Tseng from a distance.

The head turk really didn't know what to think of this situation. He didn't think this small child who looked about three or four had rescued him so where was the adult? Tseng wasn't sure if he should approach the child, but he didn't want to take his eyes off him. One could never be too careful and he knew first hand that not all children were innocent. A case a few years ago involved a girl of about eight who could shoot just as good as a turk. It was unfortunate she was only a pawn in a corrupt man's game and they had to take her out otherwise she would have killed them. The turk hated to see such talent go to waste but it was either kill her or she would kill him. The child had no hesitations so neither could he.

The silver haired youth opened the door wider and stepped out once again. He seemed less afraid of the turk and Tseng didn't like that. Fearless kids annoyed him and were always trouble. He shot the child a fierce glare the child shut the door. Tseng smirked, pleased with the outcome.

His stomach rumbled and he realized how hungry he really was. He turned his attention to the kitchen and walked over to the icebox._ This place is so primitive_, he thought as he pulled out a premade sandwich and started to munch on it. It wasn't very good, but it was nourishment. He opened the cabinets until he found wooden cups and poured a glass of water from the faucet. With how loud the wooden doors were, he could easily hear the child open it up again. This time the youth had a very determined look on their face. Tseng snickered in annoyance.

The child pouted their pink lips as they shut the door and started to approach the turk. Tseng scowled and placed his food down as the kid came closer. Though the youth was now only a few feet from him, he still didn't know the gender. The silver haired one blushed and fidgeted with his hands as they looked up at Tseng. The turk wished _it _would go away but it seemed the child's curiosity was peaked.

"Are…" the youth said lowly, sucking in their bottom lips nervously. The turk felt an eerie chill at the sight of the child's eyes, slitted and green like a felines. That familiar feeling of dread and warning was starting to come back full force as he looked down at the child.

"Are you our new mother?" the child asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

Tseng thought it an odd question and quirked a dark brow at the youth. Perhaps the kid thought he was a woman due to his long hair? Regardless, he shook his head and picked up the cup, downing it.

"I am not a woman," the turk said evenly. The silver haired youth fidgeted once more before they spoke.

"But…I'm sure you are cause…" the child started to say, until Tseng interjected.

"No, little girl," he said firmly, discreetly trying to find out the androgynous child's gender.

The silver haired youth pouted and crossed their arms in defiance. "Yes you are! And I'm not a girl!"

_Well that solved the gender mystery,_ he thought smugly. He placed the empty cup down and grabbed his sandwich. He devoured it as he looked down and the red faced _boy_. The turk didn't know why the kid was pestering him with such odd declarations, claiming that he was the boy's mother. For a second he thought that maybe the boy was mentally challenged, but he appeared normal except for his hair and eyes.

"What makes you think I am your mother?" he asked curiously before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well because big brother said you are our new mom until we grow up," the boy said. Tseng snorted at that and finished his food, whipping his hands off on his pants.

"Is he the one who brought me here?" he questioned. The boy nodded his head, and wide smile broke out across his lips.

"Yup! He says you will take care of us and him too!" he said excitedly. "You are pretty too, just like he said."

Tseng was starting to get a little wary of this brother the boy spoke of. He seemed like one of those kidnappers that forced the weak capture to do whatever they wished. Tseng smirked. Unfortunately for that psychopath, he had tried to capture a turk…the head turk at that. He wasn't going to let some mountain man hold him hostage and raise his fucking kids. In other words, it was time for the turk to make an exit.

Without looking at the kid, he stood up and headed towards the front door. The boy followed behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked the turk.

"Leaving," he answered as he grabbed the door handle. He turned the knob, but the door didn't open. With gritted teeth, he tried again but the door didn't even budge.

"The fuck?" he swore as he tried again. The silver haired boy grabbed his pant leg and gave it a tug.

"You can't leave! You're our mom!"

"Fuck off kid," he said seriously, trying to desperately open the door. Once he couldn't even get it to budge, he scanned the room for an object he could use to ram the door open or at least make a hole in it. He went for a sturdy looking side table and grabbed it by its legs, knocking off a few objects. He rammed the table into the door over and over again until he thought he heard a crack in the wood, unfortunately it was just the sound of the door being unlocked from the outside. He didn't stop his ramming though, hoping he'd hit whoever was on the other side.

"Big brother's home!" the boy exclaimed.

Tseng ignored him and continued on until the door opened up. Just as he expected, the wooden table slammed right into whoever had opened the door, what he didn't expect was for the table to completely shatter once it hit the person, the man not even budging. He cursed under his breath and took a few steps back in defense. The man smiled and walked in, shutting the door and the cold winter weather out behind him. By the time the _brother _had looked at Tseng, the turk was already on the verge of passing out for a second time.

The dark haired turk couldn't even form a logical thought for the horror he was seeing. He backed away even further, tripping clumsily over an object and falling back. The fall didn't even register, the sight before him to terrifying for him to be concerned with his blunder. He couldn't think as he stared in unrestrained terror at the tall man standing next to the boy. The child jumped up and down and pointed at the turk who just stared with his mouth agape in absolute shock and a bit of pain, his old scar throbbing just underneath his heart.

"Look Sephiroth! He's so happy he can't hold back his surprise!" he said joyfully. The resurrected one smirked at the excited youth before turning his feline eyes to the turk. He then began to approach the fallen turk and Tseng tried to look for anything he could use as a weapon. The closest thing to him was a hardback book, but he knew that wouldn't do a damn thing against this monster.

He froze up as the long silvered haired ex-SOLDIER bent down and outstretched his gloved hand to the turk. Tseng would have thought it unusual to see the supposed to be dead man dressed in winter wear but he was to fearful to really comprehend what was happening.

"Welcome home, Tseng."

His voice was exactly how he remembered it two years ago at the temple of the ancients. Deep, masculine and sharp. His tone bordering on facetious but that was just how he spoke. He shook his head, dark hair twirling around him frantically.

"Dead…you're not alive anymore," he finally spoke. He tried to keep the fear from his voice but it was hard to be calm when a dead man, especially this one, was still very much alive.

Sephiroth chuckled. "I am always and will always be."

_Kuro kami…_

The turk thought about his dream, or rather, premonition. Had Sephiroth been the black koi in his vision? It brought a shudder to his body and he felt lightheaded.

"Mom doesn't look so good," the silver haired boy noted.

"He'll be fine after a bit of rest. Mommy's had a long day, Kadaj," he said, patting the boy on the head.

"And he kinda stinks to," the boy whispered, though Tseng still heard him clearly.

"A bath is in order. What do you say, love?"

Tseng's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he finally gave into his body's demand and fell out. It was too much to take in and he couldn't keep up with the reality of it all. He hoped that he was having a dream, a very long and horrible nightmare that he would wake up from. He'd then take a shower and go make breakfast for the rest of the turks while also getting the irritable Rufus out of bed. That's what he wanted to happen, and he even dreamed that it did happen.

* * *

><p>He awoke with a gasp as cold water hit his skin. His body jerked up and he coughed as he tried to expel the water that went down the wrong tube. The turk wasn't aware of what was happening and cursed several times.<p>

"Damn it Reno! Not today!"

He opened his eyes, expecting to see the grin of the fiery redhead but of course he wasn't home and his breathing hitched once came face to face with the should be deceased General. The silver haired man smirked and placed the now empty bucket down. The turk scowled, and stood up from where he had been laying on the floor. Upon inspection he realized he was in the bathroom. The tub was full and there was steam coming from the water, but he couldn't focus on the bath. All he could focus on was Sephiroth.

"Try not to pass out again. It may not be water next time," he said teasing.

Part of him still thought he was dreaming and the other part of him knew this was not a game. Both sides were at war at the moment as he stared at the silver haired man before him.

"You are not real," he said firmly, hoping that he'd wake up at the revelation or the man would just disappear at his words. Sephiroth sighed and without warning punched the turk in the stomach. It had been so fast that he hadn't even seen his arm move. He only knew it had happened when the pain caught up. He doubled over at the sharp pain and fell to his knees holding his stomach. It had to be the hardest hit to the gut he'd ever taken. Not even a punch from Rude could compare to the pain he felt now. It was a reminder of just how strong this man really was. The turk couldn't even hold back the tear that slipped from the corner of his eye. He coughed and dry heaved with his head down, dark hair pooling onto the floor by Sephiroth's feet.

"Felt pretty real, hmm?" the silver haired man said.

Tseng then felt his body being lifted up and he could only wince as the man pulled him up to his feet with one hand. Sephiroth grinned and tilted the turk's chin up. Tseng found it hard being made to stare into those mako green eyes and avoided the man's gaze. He heard Sephiroth chuckle and the hold on his chin tightened.

"I know it's hard to believe, but you're going to have to get over your shock very soon. There is work to be done," he said sternly. He released Tseng from his hold and the turk backed up from the other man.

Sephiroth pointed to some folded clothes on a small stool. "Change into those when you're done. I need you to look presentable in front of the young ones."

"I'm not his fucking mother! Or anyone's for that matter!" the turk yelled suddenly, surprised he was talking like this to the man who had summoned Meteor to destroy the world.

The ex-SOLDIER first class frowned before he crossed the small room and grabbed the turk's blood stained jacket.

"You are whatever I say you are and there's not a damn thing you can do about it," he hissed out, eyes flickering in anger. Tseng quivered underneath the man's gaze but shook his head defiantly.

"I'm not their mother!" he said once again, voice wavering as the Sephiroth's eyes brightened. The silver haired man gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on the turk's jacket.

"I'm not going to tell you again. I want this to work out and it will. Now shut up and take a bath. You smell like death," he said with a slight grin on his pale lips.

"I guess it can't be helped if I'm in the presence of a mass murderer," the turk retorted. He was fearful of the silver haired man but his pride wouldn't let him not say something to defend himself.

Sephiroth raised a silver brow before he laughed deeply. He then began to drag the turk over to the water and Tseng struggled in his iron grip, panicked as his face began to get closer to the hot water. His head was then dunked under and the ex-general kept his head underneath as he struggled. He was suffocating as his breathing canal closed, going into survival mode to prevent water from rushing into his lungs. The turk thought he was going to die but then his head was graciously lifted from the water. He coughed and inhaled vital breaths of air. His face was tingling from the hot water and his eyes burned.

"Either bathe in it or drown in it," Sephiroth said as he released his hold on the turk.

Tseng leaned against the tub trying to catch his breath. He kept a close eye on the silver haired man as he opened up a cabinet and tossed a towel and washcloth at Tseng's feet.

"Twenty minutes," he said before he left and shut the door behind him.

The head turk slumped against the porcelain tub as his breathing returned back to normal. He really didn't want to comply with Sephiroth's demands but he had no choice. Careful of his bruised stomach, he removed his thick jacket and sweater underneath. He tossed his undershirt and pants to the side, followed by his socks and boots. Admittedly his clothes did reek and he was glad to be out of them, but he felt really uncomfortable and unsafe being naked and weaponless.

He stepped into the water and tried to forget that he had almost died in the same water he was going to bathe in. Settling down, he sank down into the water and sighed at the soothing warmth. He couldn't fully enjoy his bath though as his mind was still on Sephiroth. The man was alive…somehow and after that punch to the gut he didn't doubt if the man was real or not. Then there was the other major issue of him being some kids mother. He laced his fingers into his lengthy dark hair and sighed. He'd give just about anything to be home in Edge with his turks.

He washed the dried blood from his face and cleaned his body thoroughly. Spotting shampoo and conditioner, he grabbed both and made use of them. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he decided to get out anyway. He'd rather not have the man walk in on him. He toweled off and grabbed the clothes Sephiroth brought for him. They were a little big and the solid black t-shirt kept slipping off his shoulder. The pants were made of cotton and he had to tie the drawstring very tight in order for them to stay up. He wasn't given any underwear but he probably wouldn't have worn them anyway.

A mirror was positioned above the sink and he looked at himself with a frown at his appearance. His hair was down and he had no gel to slick it back, or a band to tie it back, instead it just fell freely over his shoulders and down his back. His skin was pale but that was to be expected during the winter season. There was a knock at the door and he sighed, not wanting to go out but knowing if he didn't the psycho would come in and get him.

He exited the bathroom and the ex-SOLDIER was looking at him with sly smirk. Tseng knew he looked small in the man's clothes and he tried to not let it bother him.

"I'll get you some of your own later. But for now let me show you around," he said.

"There really isn't much to see," the turk replied snippily, but the general just looked amused. He turned to the door directly across from the bathroom and opened it. Tseng reluctantly went inside and the ex-general followed.

"This is the children's room," he said.

"How many?"

"Three boys," Sephiroth said, then added. "You'll be spending a lot of time in here. They're not ones to clean up after themselves so that's where you come in."

Tseng inwardly scowled at that but didn't protest…just yet. The boy's room was indeed a mess with unmade beds, toys scattered and clothes everywhere. They exited after Tseng got a good look around and he led him to a room at the end of the hall a few feet from the bathroom door.

"And this is our room," he said with a smirk.

"Our?" the turk questioned as he walked in. The room wasn't that much bigger than the children's room but he had to admit the bed looked luxurious. It took up atleast a third of the space and it was covered in soft fur blankets.

"Where…do I sleep?" he said, almost afraid to ask. Sephiroth smiled.

"With me of course. We must keep each other warm during freezing cold nights."

Tseng shook his head. It was one thing to me made some kid's mother, but now Sephiroth wanted him to sleep in the same bed. the turk could barely face the reality that Sephiroth was alive, now he wanted to sleep with him!

"I'll sleep on the couch," the turk said defiantly.

"You will do as I command," Sephiroth said. He grabbed the dark haired man by the arm and dragged him out into the hall.

"Time to meet the kids, mother dearest."

Tseng tried to resist him but his efforts were futile. Sephiroth was just to strong. He dragged him to the living area where he spotted three small bodies sitting down on the couch.

"I won't do this!" the turk protested as tried to wrench his arm free. He was shoved directly in front of the couch, where he was met with three pairs of matching feline eyes. Kadaj he recognized, smiling wide at him. The boy in the middle was taller and had more masculine characteristics than the other two. The last boy he wouldn't have even guessed was male if Sephiroth hadn't told him they were all boys. He was very pretty, and held little to no masculinity in his features, not to mention his hair was longer than the other two boys.

He stared down at them, then at Sephiroth. The ex-general smiled and looked to the boys dressed in their ankle length night gowns.

"Boys, this is Tseng, your new mother." He grabbed Tseng's arms and pushed him forward. The turk scowled at the roughness and shot a threatening glare at the children. Kadaj clapped his hands and giggled excitedly. The taller, shorter haired boy scanned Tseng up and down before he burst out into tears. He jumped up from the couch and bounded for the turk. Tseng would have backed away from the kid but the Mako enhanced SOLDIER was keeping him firmly in place.

The boy hugged Tseng's legs and the turk growled. Were these kids oblivious to normal human expressions? Could they not see how much he didn't want to be here?

"Oh mama mama!" the child cried, rubbing his cheek against Tseng's leg. Sephiroth smiled and tightened his grip on the dark haired one.

"This is Loz, the oldest," he introduced, not that Tseng cared.

"I love you mom," the crying boy announced, much to the turk's horror. Kadaj ran over as well and hugged his brother as he hugged Tseng.

"I'm so excited! We finally have a mother!" the little boy said happily.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Isn't your new mom lovely?"

Tseng scowled and tried to shake the kids off his leg but the silver haired man squeezed his arm painfully. He hissed out at the pain and refrained from his actions.

"That one over there is Yazoo. He is a quiet one and quite shy."

Tseng could care less about any of the boy's personalities or the boys themselves. The only thing on his mind was how he was going to escape from this wretched cabin. He figured he wouldn't be able to escape as soon as possible, but that didn't mean he couldn't plan something out. His mind was racing with possible plans but the end of the scenario didn't end well. He had no idea how he was going to escape with Sephiroth around.

"Yazoo," the ex-general said, "come greet your mother."

The long haired boy looked over Tseng with apparent disinterest and yawned.

"Can I go back to bed?" the beautiful boy asked.

"Aw come on Yaz!" the oldest clamored. "We have a mom now!"

The middle child got up from the sofa and clicked his teeth in annoyance. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

Sephiroth smirked as the small child made his exit before turning to the other two boys nuzzling Tseng's legs.

"Alright now, mother will be here tomorrow. Go back to bed," he said. The two silver haired brothers groaned at that but released Tseng's leg.

"Can our new mom tuck us in?" Loz asked, sniffling as he dragged his feet back to his room. Tseng made a face of disgust at the boy's request, and made a sound of distaste with his lips.

"Perhaps tomorrow. I need to discuss some things with mother now."

Loz frowned and Kadaj wrapped his arm around his shoulder as they went to their room. Once they were gone, Tseng tried to quickly yank his arm free of the taller man's grasp but it only tightened. Sephiroth then grabbed Tseng's other arm by the wrist and yanked him closer. The smaller man collided with a hard body and grunted as Sephiroth tightened his grip on his thin wrists. He could feel the man's feline eyes staring down at him and he downcast his gaze, not wanting to look the man in the eye.

"Tseng, I suggest you stop trying to resist my will. It will only get you hurt otherwise," he said deeply.

The turk gritted his teeth and once again attempted to break free of Sephiroth's hold, but the man was entirely to strong. He didn't want to listen to the silver haired man. He didn't want to be a mother and he most certainly didn't want to share a bed with the man who tried to destroy the planet. It had been the most fearful, hectic time in his life and he did not want to relive it either. But now, it was looking like he didn't have a choice but to follow his orders. He'd already been struck and had his head dunked in hot water so he knew Sephiroth was good on his threats. The pain in his stomach from the hit still ached.

"We need to go over a few rules, lovely," he said, releasing the hold on Tseng's arms to brush his fingers against his cheek. The turk turned his head at the touch and scowled. Sephiroth did not seemed fazed and instead shoved him onto the couch. The frame creaked loudly once his body hit the soft fur cushions, but remained in piece.

"Stop tossing me around!" the enraged turk yelled. He knew the threat was great but his pride was always fearless in the face of danger. Not even the ex-General was immune.

He glared at Sephiroth as the man stood over him, grinning at Tseng in amusement.

"Rule number five," the silver one began, "You are the children's mother, but my slave."

"I am no one's…"

The turk was met with a firm backhand to the face and he felt his lip split on impact. The hit had been swift and efficient, and the left side of his face was stinging. He clenched his teeth together and shot a fierce glare at his attacker.

"Rule number four," he continued on, "You are to always put the children and myself before you."

Tseng wanted to retort so very badly but he didn't want to get backhanded again. His face still ached from the hit.

"Rule three. You are responsible for the rearing of the children and all household chores. That means you cook, you clean, you bathe them, you educate them and you keep this home spotless. And make sure to keep yourself looking good for me as well."

"Fuck you," he snapped without thinking.

"Which leads me to rule number two," he said as he grabbed the turk's over sized shirt and drew him closer.

"You are to pleasure me at my request without hesitation," he said as leaned down and pressed his lips to the turk's pale neck. Startled by the contact, his breathing hitched and he flinched. He tried to pull away from Sephiroth as the man nibbled on his neck.

"I...I'm not..."

_Gay, _is what he meant to say but the General's gloved hand covered his mouth. He swiped his tongue over the reddened area he'd been sucking on and lifted his head so that his eyes were level with the turk's.

"You will service me whether you like it or not. I'm very attracted to you and that's all that matters."

He removed his hand from Tseng's mouth and replaced it with his lips. Tseng recoiled from the kiss as if he touched hot lava. He drew back and turned his head away from the man's lips.

"Stop it!" he hissed out.

Sephiroth chuckled and yanked him back towards him by his shirt. "Breaking the rules before I even complete the list."

"And of course rule number one goes without saying. Don't try to escape from here or you'll find yourself in a world of pain."

The playfulness was gone from the general's tone so Tseng knew he was very serious about this particular rule. He then pulled the smaller man into his arms and held him close. The turk detested the action and struggled in his arms. Sephiroth smirked as he watched Tseng try to break out of his arms.

"I will enjoy, watching you break my love," he whispered darkly into the smaller man's ear.

"You cannot break me…I am a turk," he said with confidence.

"You'll fall like the Shin-Ra company did. You'll lose control and I'll be there to take over. If I have the potential to destroy the world, what makes you think I can't make you submit?"

The turk smirked, knowing what he would say would get him hurt but his pride persisted anyway.

"Because if a whinny little bitch like Cloud could beat you, I'd say my chances are pretty…"

He wasn't even able to finish his sentence before it was lights out as Sephiroth grabbed his head and slammed it into the wooden arm of the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Mother Nouveau**

**Synopsis: Tseng must endure the demon of Wutai in a lone log cabin in the mountains with his three very young remnants.**

**Warnings: yaoi, non-con, language, violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: To Defy god<strong>

His head throbbed terribly and he groaned as it caused him to wake up from a deep slumber. Other than the pain in his head he felt relatively comfortable. Soft blankets were wrapped around him and his head rested upon an equally soft pillow. He opened his eyes and sat up with a strain. Along with the pain from having his head slammed into wood, his mental state wasn't great either. He had had the same dream about the black koi again and it disturbed him. In all his years of life, he'd never had a recurring dream. He wanted to blame it on the situation he was in, but he wasn't so sure.

He looked around the small room and very quickly realized he was the only person in it, much to his relief. The Turk glanced at the space next to him. It looked like someone had been sleeping next to him as the covers were in disarray. With a frown, he recalled what Sephiroth had said about them sleeping together. He shuddered at the thought of the man lying down next to him.

Gathering his bearings, he pulled the covers off him and swung his legs around. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave the room just yet but he really didn't want Sephiroth to come for him. With a sigh of dread, he slipped out of bed and opened the heavy wooden door. He didn't even make it to the bathroom door when the silver haired man revealed himself. Tseng took a cautious step back as he moved closer.

"Good morning," the taller man said smoothly, offering a closed lipped smirk.

Tseng's lips curled back into a snarl at the sight of the resurrected man. Sephiroth crossed his arms and leaned against the wall in amusement. The Turk didn't like the way he was being stared at. Those green slited eyes made him very uneasy. He hated to admit it, but he felt quite insignificant to Sephiroth. Not only was he physically weaker than the SOLDIER, but the man HAD just come back from the dead. He had no chance of beating him in an attempt to flee from his wooden prison.

"Since this is your first morning with us, I'll go over your morning duties," Sephiroth said as he scanned over the smaller man.

Tseng made a sound of annoyance with his teeth and rolled his eyes defiantly. The silver haired one ignored the behavior and continued.

"When you wake up, make sure you make the bed immediately after unless I'm still in it. Only then may you have access to the bathroom."

The Turk chuckled after the other man spoke and ran his fingers though his dark silky mane. He then fixed his gaze on Sephiroth with amused eyes.

"You are really serious about me being your slave?" he questioned. Sephiroth obliged him with an answer.

"Why else would you be here?" he replied smugly.

"I wouldn't be, obviously," the angered Turk retorted, causing Sephiroth to snicker.

"My my," he said as he leaned off the wall and took a few steps forward until he was only a mere foot from the Turk. He leaned down until the tip of his nose was level with Tseng's.

"You are so sarcastic…it's quite annoying," he commented.

Inwardly, Tseng was fearful of the insanely powerful man before him, but he refused to let it show in his features.

"Can I just use the bathroom?" he said sounding annoyed.

"Make the bed."

The Turk scowled and crossed his arms. "I will not."

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. "Tseng, either you make the bed or I drown you in the bathtub."

He had said it so calmly the Turk didn't register the threat until a second later. Dying over an unmade bed seemed pretty trivial to the Turk but he didn't want to give into Sephiroth's ridiculous demands. Tseng clenched his fist by his side as he glared at the ex-general.

"You'd really kill me for not making a fucking bed?" he asked, his tone deep and condescending.

"Is that unreasonable?" he jested, smirking.

He lowered his gaze and turned to the bedroom he'd just come out of. Every fiber of his being told him to rebel, but he didn't want to die over something so stupid. He'd make the bed and take a bath, then deal with the bullshit rules of his new life. Sephiroth watched him carefully as he fixed the sheets and spread out the animal fur. Tseng could feel his eyes roaming his backside and he purposefully switched sides. The Turk clearly remembered how Sephiroth had kissed his neck after he had told him he basically wanted to fuck him. He didn't know how long he could hold off the sexual advances, but he wasn't going to do anything to enable the other man.

After he had finished making the bed, he walked out of the room past Sephiroth without looking at him. He quickly entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Striping off his clothes, he tossed them to the side and turned on the water. As the water ran, he walked over to the mirror and opened the medicine cabinet. He was quite pleased when he saw an extra toothbrush and brushed his teeth, passing the time as the water filled the tub.

A few minutes later he was soaking in the water with his whole body submerged but his head. The water felt good but his body didn't. His stomach ached from the hit to the gut yesterday and his head was in pain as well; a nice purplish bruise covered the area on his forehead where it was slammed into hard wood. He touched it lightly and hissed at the sharp soreness. The Turk wished he had a potion or a cure to take the pain away, the physical pain anyway.

His mental state was another thing entirely. The Turk, regardless of how many times he'd been hit or knocked unconscious, wasn't so sure if what was happening was real. The pain sure felt real, but he still wasn't fully convinced.

He sighed as he rested his head against the back of the tub. He tried not to think about his Turk's but his mind kept wandering to them. The Turk leader knew they wouldn't even think to search for him until a few days after he didn't show up or contact them. That was at least two weeks from today, he thought with dread until another thought popped into his head. He had no idea what day it was, though he could guess it to be either November 7th or 8th since he'd been on vacation for about 6 days now.

A sharp knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Be out in five," he heard the deep baritone order.

With a slight scowl on his lips, he rose up from the water, bending down only to unplug the drain. He grabbed the towel he had used before to dry himself off. Having not been given any new clothes to change into, he slipped back into the oversized shirt and sweat pants. Stringy wet hair clung to his back and he wished he had a hair tie to pull it back. After he was dressed, he looked at himself in the slightly murky mirror over the sink.

He frowned and moved closer to examine the large bump on his forehead. At the moment it only hurt to the touch but he still hated the flaw. In order to hide it, he pulled a few long strands forward and let it hang over the imperfection. Hair in his face and obstructing his view bothered him, but he really didn't want the bump to be seen.

Realizing he was on a time limit, he exited the bathroom. From where he was standing he could hear heavy boots walking over wooden floorboards in the living area. He stared down the hallway with no intent to move towards where the other man was, but Sephiroth had already spotted him and gestured for Tseng to come. His dark eyes narrowed in defiance as his fixed his gaze on the silver haired man at the end of the hall.

"Now, would be nice," the ex-general said with a hint of sarcasm.

Tseng scowled and leaned against the rough wooden wall, crossing his arms. It had only been a day and he was already sick of being told what to do by this man. Sephiroth was expecting the impossible from him and the turk's pride was strong. Sephiroth chuckled deeply as he eyed the defiant man who didn't let the fact that he physically weaker deter him from being insolent.

"Don't make me have to come get you," the stronger man warned.

Unfazed, Tseng continued to stare down his kidnapper with great intensity. He wanted Sephiroth to know without a doubt that he was against everything and every rule he'd been given.

A sigh slipped from the fallen angel's lips as he approached the Turk commander. Tseng backed up from the wall and away from the monster enclosing on him. He'd give anything for a weapon or something he could use to defend himself. At the moment he only had his Gaia given hands and he thought now would be a good time to use them.

He balled up his fists and gritted his teeth, followed by a lunge towards the oncoming man. All his rage and strength went into the hit he landed, striking the silver haired one in the left cheek. When Sephiroth didn't budge, he scowled and began an all out assault, his hits targeting the face. He felt a surge of joy when he busted the man's lip but the ex-general hadn't reacted like he was in any pain at all, making Tseng question if he was even affecting him.

Tired from the assault, he backed off and tried to catch his breath. Inwardly he was worried when Sephiroth just smiled at him, causing the cut on his bottom lip seep more blood. If this had been some thug on the street or even another trained assassin, they wouldn't have been able to stand after a few direct hits from him. He wasn't just the Turk leader because of his dedication, hard work and intelligence. The Turk could fight like hell and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty for his work. He prided himself on how versatile he was in regards to his profession.

A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as Sephiroth resumed his approach. The sly, bloody lipped smile that had been there was gone and left no remnants. All that remained was a cold, impassive expression on his porcelain face. The Turk wanted to attack again but thought against the idea when Sephiroth's slitted pupil narrowed and his eyes brightened.

"Stay away from me!" Tseng yelled heatedly, taking a new defensive stance.

"If you're not quiet, you'll wake up the children," he said evenly before he suddenly and unexpectedly grabbed one of Tseng's arms. The dark haired man tried to free himself from Sephiroth's tight grip but he couldn't. With his other free hand, he slammed his fist into the man's chest and face, desperately trying to free himself.

"Release me!" he demanded as he felt the bones in his wrist start to shift under the pressure. He swore and started to hit the man as hard as he could with his dominate hand.

He heard the crack before he felt the pain. His arm was then released and he looked at his mangled wrist. It was almost as if the pain activated when he looked at it and understood what had happened. With his other hand, he covered his mouth to stifle a howl of pain, his cries coming out in muffled roars. It had been a clean break and his wrist now looked anatomically incorrect, not to mention the excruciating pain.

After the initial cry, he uncovered his mouth and sank down to the floorboards. He'd had bones broken before and knew what he needed to do but there was always a bit of apprehension before he did the right thing. Knowing he was about to inflict pain upon himself took a little mental preparing. Though the pain, he managed to glare up at Sephiroth.

He couldn't believe the bastard had broken his wrist. Looking down at his arm, he took a deep breath before he gripped it with his normal one and forced the bones back in place. With no covering for his mouth, he couldn't hide the deep throated groan of pain. He held the bones in place and wondered what the hell he was going to do next. Tending to his arm was his priority, but the look on Sephiroth's face showed no sympathy. He had been warned.

"Get up and follow me to the kitchen," he said cruelly as he turned on his heels, expecting Tseng to follow.

It was hard stand up without his arms and he had to rely on his leg strength only. Holding his bones together, he slowly walked down the hall. Every movement seemingly affected his broken wrist, and he hissed in pain with every step. Once he had made it to the kitchen, he was practically on the verge of shedding a tear his arm hurt so bad.

Sephiroth smirked and opened up the icebox, ignoring the man's pain coldly.

"I usually stock up once month on food. There's a lot of food in here not to mention the canned and dry goods in the cabinets."

Tseng was finding it hard to even concentrate on what the man was saying due the pain in his arm.

"I don't care to much for sweet things," the ex-general stated. "You do know how to cook?"

Tseng shrugged his shoulders and Sephiroth frowned. "I was planning to heal your wrist but since you'll be useless in the kitchen anyway…"

"I…" the Turk stuttered out of pain and slight relief at the thought of being free of his affliction, "I can cook."

Sephiroth raised a silver brow and smirked at the sight of the Turk struggling. "Good, but I'll warn you that the boys are very picky eaters. It will be hard to please them."

"Whatever," he said. "Just heal my arm."

"Also, the boys need an education of some sort," Sephiroth continued on, "I expect you can teach them to read at least."

The silver haired man then moved towards the Turk and Tseng felt a spark of fear rise up but kept it hidden from his features. He only flinched when Sephiroth outstretched his hand over his arm. A tingling sensation enveloped the area and he could feel the bone mending and the pain lessening. Though he was glad he was being healed, he wondered what it was really going to cost for the act of mercy. He also wondered how the hell Sephiroth was using the effects of cureaga without any materia present. Even the color was wrong, the cure materia being green but his "magic" was black.

Regardless of the anomaly, his wrist healed all the same and the pain subsided. He twirled his hand around a few times; making sure everything had healed correctly. Once he was certain, he allowed his arm to fall by his side. Sephiroth smirked and walked past him, a single gesture telling the Turk to follow.

Tseng reluctantly walked behind him as he went to the boy's door and opened it up. He entered the room and Sephiroth reached up to pull a string that turned on a light switch. The Turk wondered how they had power all the way up in the mountains in such a remote place.

The light revealed the boys sleeping in their respective beds. The fireplace had long died out so it was a bit chilly in the room, though the children were wrapped up in heavy quilts. The ex-general turned to Tseng and crossed his arms.

"Your morning generally starts here. You wake the boys, get them dressed and ready for their studies, as well as feed them breakfast."

Sephiroth walked over to the nearest sleeping boy and ruffled his long silver hair. The child shuffled in his sleep but did not awaken. With a haughty smile, the ex-SOLDIER headed for the door and chuckled lightly.

"Well…get started. Unless you prefer to do this with a broken arm?" he chided before he left the room, leaving Tseng alone.

One of the children coughed and another shifted in their sleep. Tseng stood in the center of the room with his head down and fists clenched by his sides. He didn't want to do this. He wanted to defy and refuse Sephiroth's demands but he didn't want to get hurt. A broken wrist was painful, but a broken arm was something else entirely.

He stared down at the boy he had encountered yesterday. A slight snarl formed on his pale lips at the memory of the boy who had initial informed him of his new role as "mother". As he stared at the child, dark thoughts entertained him. He wanted to kill the children…kill Sephiroth if even possible. Strangulation of a child would be swift and easy. The boy would wake up, thrash and struggle but in the end he would die. Tseng would tuck him back in and it would look as if he were still sleeping.

Suffocation would also be an easy task; using their pillows to cover their faces until they stopped moving. He sighed deeply and frowned. Even if he somehow managed to kill all the children, he knew without a doubt Sephiroth would destroy him.

He sat in the corner of the room with his back against the wall and ankles crossed. The Turk was at odds with himself. He had been trained in how to act when held against his will but he wasn't sure he wanted to follow those instructions. If his kidnapper had been anybody but Sephiroth, he would have followed those teachings rigidly, but he wasn't so sure if those same instructions applied to his situation.

Lost in his thoughts, the Turk didn't notice the footsteps coming until they were at the door. He looked up and glared at the silver haired man leaning against the doorframe.

"You have one minute to act or I'm coming in to break something," he said evenly.

Tseng stood up with a snarl. "Fuck off," he mumbled but walked over to the youngest boy's bed. He stared down at the sleeping youth and a rage welled up within him. He was angry. Angry at his situation…angry at Sephiroth. He gritted his teeth in rage as he suddenly ripped the covers off the boy and grabbed him by his hair, yanking him out of bed and causing him to fall to the hard wooden floorboards.

Before Kadaj let out a scream, Sephiroth had him flat on his back within a matter of seconds. The Turk couldn't even block the hits that rained down on his abdomen and face. Sephiroth had a look of pure rage on his face as he held the turk down by his throat and beat him with the other. Tseng released a strained groans when the other man's leather clad fist hit his mouth, splitting his lip. The blows were becoming more intense and he almost blacked out.

"No Sephy! Stop hitting mommy!" he heard the youngest one plead.

"Wha? What's going on?" the oldest said through a wide yawn.

Tseng wondered when and if the hits were going to stop. Sephiroth seemed furious at what he'd done.

"Please Stop!" Kadaj cried, pulling at the long sliver haired man's shirt. The oldest boy joined in and began to cry.

After what seemed like an eternity, the blows ceased and the hand around his neck released him. He had blacked out for a few minutes due to the pain, but when he regained consciousness he was still in the same position. Sephiroth was sitting beside him when he woke up, and his eyes went wide with fear. Those mako green eyes were fixed on him and he felt very uncomfortable under their intensity. His abdomen and the side of his face throbbed painfully and his ribs were broken. He could barely see out his left eye, knowing it was swollen.

"Don't ever do that again…or I won't stop," the man beside him said deeply. "If you keep breaking the rules, I'm going to have to keep hurting you."

Sephiroth then hovered his hand over the Turk's body and Tseng feared that he was going to be hit again. Instead, he watched as Sephiroth's hand illuminated and a black aura enveloped his body. At first he felt pain, but it quickly dissipated as he was healed for the second time within a half hour.

"I will not heal you again," the ex-general informed as he stood up. "The boys are in the living area. You will apologize to Kadaj."

Tseng sat up and touched the side of his face. The pain was gone and the swelling was also down. He was surprised by the healing effects of Sephiroth's cureaga. Usually, a cure spell would heal the pains and mend bones, but he felt refreshed and revitalized. After the spell was completed, Sephiroth gestured for the man to stand up. Tseng sighed, but did as was told.

"Come," the ex-general commanded. Tseng scowled as he followed the taller man out of the room and into the living area where the boys were sitting on the bearskin couch. They were still in nightclothes and their peculiar feline eyes fixed on them when they entered. Sephiroth shoved the Turk forward and Tseng growled.

"Do not push me around!" he snapped at the ex-SOLDIER. Sephiroth smirked and sat down between Kadaj and Yazoo. He picked up the youngest one and settled him on his lap. The silver haired boy kissed his big brother's cheek and Yazoo leaned against his side as Sephiroth's strong arm wrapped around his tiny shoulders.

"Kadaj," he addressed the boy by ruffling his silky, silver locks, "Mommy has something to say to you."

Tseng crossed his arms and glared at his kidnapper with defiance. He didn't want to apologize but he also didn't want to get beaten, especially after Sephiroth said he wouldn't heal him again.

"I…," he paused, looking away from the watchful eyes of Sephiroth. "I apologize for hurting you."

Kadaj smiled and looked up at his big brother before he popped off his lap and bounded over to Tseng. When the boy wrapped his arms around his legs, it took all his willpower to not shake him off.

"I forgive you mom!" he said cheerily, pressing his cheek against his leg.

"I'm not…" he started to say, but stopped once he saw Sephiroth stand up and approaching him with a stern look. He moved behind him and grabbed Tseng's shoulders, gripping them tightly as he leaned forward until his lips were by his ear.

"You might as well forget that phrase…because I'll kill you if you say them again. You are their mother…and my slave," he said deeply, kissing the Turk's cheek. Tseng flinched when Sephiroth's lips touched his face. He hated this. He hated the power this man held over him. He hated the sense of powerlessness just when in the man's presence. He needed to escape…he had to figure out how to get out of this place. As he felt another pair of arms wrap around his legs, and shuddered at the feeling of the silver haired beings holding him. From strangers point of view it would appears that he was being hugged and caressed by people who loved him, but to Tseng he felt like he was being held hostage.

"You boy's hungry?" Sephiroth asked as he released his grip on the Turk's shoulders with a parting kiss on the temple.

"Yeah!" Kadaj and Loz yelled simultaneously. Sephiroth fixed a look at Tseng and tilted his head in the direction of the kitchen.

"Well, get started. We're all hungry," he said, reaching down to pull Kadaj and Loz off of Tseng's legs. He lifted up the smallest child and tossed him playfully into the air. Kadaj giggled and squealed as Sephiroth tossed him up and down.

"Me next! Me next!" Loz shouted.

"Alright then," the ex-general said as he placed Kadaj down and resumed the same treatment with Loz.

Tseng couldn't help but watch them play as he went into the kitchen. It was strange to see the ex-general smiling and playing with his younger siblings. The same man who had tried to drown him in the bathtub was also capable of such gentle behavior. He searched for pots and pans in the cabinet, and pulled out two once he found them. He placed them on the stove and opened the refrigerator.

The Turk was used to cooking breakfast and he actually enjoyed it. He liked getting up to prepare meals for his Turks and Rufus Shinra. They always complemented him on his cooking and he felt pretty confident he could make a good meal, he just didn't want to. His logic was, if Sephiroth thought he couldn't cook then he wouldn't make him. Tseng had a smirk on his face as he pulled out several items. He'd make the worst meal ever concocted. He knew he couldn't compete physically with Sephiroth, but he could mentally. His whole life revolved around the efficiency of his skills as a Turk and critical thinking. He'd use what he could in order to survive.

He listened to the boys playing with Sephiroth as he cooked. He noticed that the boy with the longest hair didn't seem interested in their play at all. The middle child had returned to his room shortly after Tseng had begun cooking.

"You finished yet?" he heard Sephiroth call out from the living area.

Tseng didn't reply, knowing he'd say something defiant if he spoke. He turned off the stove and searched around from some plates. Once he located them, he sloppily plated the food and poured them all water in plastic cups.

"Bring it over when you're done," the silver haired man called out.

Tseng grabbed two plates and walked over to the living area where Sephiroth was placing a kotetsu in the center of the room. Kadaj jumped up and down excitedly when Tseng placed the food on the table.

"I'll get Yazzy!" Loz said as he raced back to their bedroom.

Within a few minutes, the Turk had placed the food on the table along with cups and silverware. The silver haired ones all sat down by the kotetsu as slipped their legs underneath.

"Can we turn it on?" Loz asked.

"Not today. Just enjoy the heat from the fire," Sephiroth said. He looked back at the Turk and patted the pillow next to him. Tseng frowned as he sat down next to the General. The Turk had not prepared a meal for himself as he had made a sandwich while he was busy making the horrible meal for the silver heads. He had made eggs, biscuits and sausage, something he was very good as cooking but had sabotaged for this occasion. The eggs looked perfect, yellow and fluffy, but they had enough salt to the point they were inedible. The biscuits had an insane amount of baking soda in them and the sausages were overcooked. He also spat in Sephiroth's drink just for spite.

"Can we eat now?" Loz asked, anxious to dig in. Sephiroth nodded and speared his eggs with a fork.

Tseng kept a straight face as the boys all took a bite of their eggs or biscuits. There was a pause for a moment of questionable disgust before they all spat out their food and groaned. Sephiroth's face contorted into pure disgust at what he had tasted and spit out his food into his napkin. The Turk was smiling on the inside but he put on a confused guise, feigning ignorance.

"Is there something not to your liking?" he asked politely.

"Sephy?" the oldest child said, "Is it supposed to taste like this?"

"Nasty," Kadaj said, raking his teeth against his tongue to get the bad taste out. Yazoo pushed his plate to the side with a look of distaste. Sephiroth turned to the Turk next to him and his eyes glowed brightly. Tseng could see the anger in them. He hoped this would cause Sephiroth to believe he couldn't cook and not make him.

"This is fucking terrible," he said, placing his fork down. "Did you even bother to taste this before you served it to us?"

Tseng didn't reply.

"Do we have to eat this?" Loz asked, staring at the meal with a slightly green appearance.

"No no…" Sephiroth said. "Loz, go help your brothers make a sandwich."

The oldest nodded and the boys ran to the kitchen, eager to make something to get the bad taste out of their mouths. Tseng shrugged his shoulders and tried to stand up to take up the plates, but the general grabbed his arm, halting his actions.

"Sit down," he commanded sharply.

Tseng slowly descended back to his cushion with a slowly rising fear. He hoped Sephiroth was going to tell him to never cook again. The ex-general sighed as he held his arm with one hand and picked up a fork with the other. Sephiroth speared a sizable amount of his eggs and Tseng wondered if the man was going to keep eating regardless of the taste. Instead, the man brought the food to the Turk's lips and pressed it against them. Tseng turned his head, knocking the food on the floor. Sephiroth yanked his arm, causing him to jerk back to face the silver haired one.

"Open up or I'll grab a handful and force it down your throat," he hissed out, holding up another bit of eggs to Tseng's face. He opened his mouth and ate what Sephiroth gave him. It was the most horrible thing he'd ever tasted. He chewed quickly and swallowed, but unfortunately another bit of the eggs was presented to him. He tried to pull away but Sephiroth held him firm.

"You will finish my plate and the boy's as well," he bit out as he forced the food into his mouth. "Next time, taste it, because if you ever serve this shit to us again I'll shove it up your ass. Now finish it."

An hour later, the boys were playing with their toys in their room and Sephiroth was reading a book in his bedroom. Unfortunately for Tseng, he was collapsed around the toilet with vomit around his mouth, having thrown up the entire contents of what he'd been forced to eat. He still felt sick but he had nothing in his stomach to heave up.

As he lay there, there was only one thought in his head. He needed to get out of here, but he had no idea how he was going to escape from this prison. He needed to contemplate, but he figured now wasn't the time as Sephiroth opened the bathroom door with the book he'd been reading in his hand.

"When you're done puking, go clean the kitchen and living area. They boys made a big mess in the kitchen making their _own_ breakfast," he said upset, before he slammed the door.

The turk pulled himself up and sat up with his back against the wall. It was only morning and he'd had his wrist broken, his body beaten and forced to eat in excess. He'd have to either figure a way out, or submit to Sephiroth's reign. The headstrong Turk wasn't ready to surrender yet, but a morning without broken bones did sound appealing.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please and thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Mother Nouveau**

**Synopsis: Tseng must endure the demon of Wutai in a lone log cabin in the mountains with his three very young remnants.**

**Warnings: yaoi, non-con, language, violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Selective memory<strong>

He felt a bit better after an hour or so of lying on the floor of the bathroom. The Turk had fallen asleep once for a few minutes, but he found it hard to stay asleep due to the uncomfortable wooden floorboards. He sat up with a groan and placed his hand over his upset stomach. The nausea was gone, but the pains still persisted. Using the wall as a support, he pulled himself up and leaned against it momentarily before he went over to the sink. There, he rinsed his mouth out with a bit of water and brushed his teeth, eager to get the putrid taste out.

Once his mouth felt fresh again, he stared at himself in the mirror. He'd only been here two days and the stress was already showing in his features. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, making the bronze color of them stand out more. His skin was pale and held a slightly greenish tint. He looked like he needed a good night's sleep but he knew that wouldn't be possible if he had to lie next to his kidnapper. He'd be too paranoid to sleep.

He exited the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him as to not alarm anyone he was out. The Turk swiftly and quietly headed for the kitchen. Fortunately, Sephiroth's door was closed so he didn't have to see him. The boys seemed too preoccupied with their toys to notice him walk by and he was grateful for that. Complying with the ex-general's wishes for the time being, he began to clean the mess the boys had made in the kitchen, as well as wash the dishes from earlier.

One half hour later, the dishes were washed and the counters cleared of their mess. With a heavy sigh, the head Turk went into the living area and lay down on the bearskin couch. The warmth and glow of the fireplace was comforting and he closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and bent his knees, an ideal position for him.

The man wasn't tired, but trying to cope with his new situation. Sephiroth, whom the world thought dead was alive and had three boys that looked like little copies of him. It was surreal that he was still alive, even after Cloud and his group thoroughly disposed of him. By all logic he shouldn't be here, but the Turk tried not to dwell on it. Instead, he wondered how he was going to be able to escape. The cabin wasn't big, but size didn't matter when your captor was the once known as the great general Sephiroth.

His brow line creased when he heard heavy footsteps approaching from the hall. The good thing about the wooden cabin was that he could hear just about everything coming, but then again maybe the man approaching wanted to be heard.

"Get up, and follow me," he heard the general command.

Tseng made a sound of distaste under his breath but didn't budge from his spot. The man standing above him chuckled deeply, the sound of it sending a slight chill down his back, but the slight tremor was nothing compared to the chill that raced through his blood when he felt long silver tendrils of hair touch the side of his face. The Turk's eyes flew open at the contact and he pressed his hand against the taller man's chest, trying with all his might to push him away. Sephiroth didn't budge, and grinned at the thrashing man as he leaned closer to the Turk's face. Tseng gritted his teeth and applied more pressure onto the ex-general's chest.

"Get off me!" he demanded, rage intensifying by the second. He hated the powerlessness he felt in this man's presence. It made him want to fight and rebel, his pride urging him to prove that regardless of the odds he wouldn't back down.

The silver haired man quickly grabbed the Turk's arms and roughly tossed him off the couch. Tseng scowled as he picked himself off the floor, ready to defend himself against his captor.

"Go to my bedroom, I have some things to discuss with you."

"Why can't you tell me now," the Turk asked, wary of the powerful man.

Sephiroth sighed, and crossed his arms. "Do as I say, or risk being beaten again."

Tseng didn't want to be beaten like earlier again but he didn't want to follow Sephiroth's command. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen but he wasn't in a position to defy his captor. The Turk had engrained the handbook on being held hostage in his head and he usually followed it word for word, but this time it was different. This time, his kidnapper had almost complete control due to his power alone. He didn't need any henchman as he was basically a one man army. Other than his wits, the Turk had no idea how to combat the most powerful man in the world. He'd have to try and figure out how to take control of his situation.

With great reluctance, he slowly headed for the bedroom. He could practically feel the man behind him grinning with pleasure. Once in the room, Tseng refrained from sitting on the bed and stood by the nightstand next to it. Sephiroth walked in after him and shut the door, locking it.

"Sit down," the silver haired one ordered. Tseng frowned but took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Good. I have a few questions for you."

"Fine," the raven haired Turk said reluctantly, though he was curious to know what his captor wanted to know.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" he asked boldly.

Tseng rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No."

Sephiroth grinned at him and crossed his arms. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Tseng bit out.

"I know it's been awhile since I was at Shin-Ra, but I distinctly remember hearing quite an interesting rumor about you while I was there," he said with amusement in his feline eyes.

Tseng looked away from his captor and scowled under his breath. There had been several rumors about him during his employment at the Shin-Ra building. Most pertained to his duties as a Turk and how he maintained a nearly flawless record, but there was one rumor about him that had spread like wildfire throughout the company. It took several months for people to either disregard it as false or forget altogether, but Tseng would never forget as it was a very difficult time in his life.

"You know which one I'm talking about, right?" he said facetiously.

Tseng didn't respond, but he definitely knew which one he was referring to. He didn't like showing weakness, but he was becoming very uncomfortable with Sephiroth bringing up things he'd rather forget.

"Oh? You don't remember? Shall I refresh…"

"There was a rumor I was sleeping with my boss," the Turk blurted out, having grown frustrated with Sephiroth's taunting.

"So you do remember then," he said with a slight grin.

_How could I forget, _The Turk thought to himself. It had been the most humiliating time of his life. He couldn't go a full day without people staring oddly at him. He'd overheard numerous conversations about him in the office. Even his own Turks had been gossiping about him and Verdot. The lowest point in his career was when he had to confront the president himself about the rumor. He wasn't sure if the man had believed him or not but he didn't lose rank and wasn't punished.

That stifled some of the gossip, but it wouldn't be for another two months that it died completely. The worst part of it was that his leader and mentor was never questioned and didn't have to clear his name in front of the president. There were never any gossiping whispers whenever Verdot was around, and no one, not even his own Turks had questioned him. Tseng, the subordinate at the time, had taken the fall because of his position.

Those were dark times for him and he didn't really have anyone to talk to or depend on besides Verdot himself. Reno at the time wasn't talking to him and Rude didn't talk in general. The other Turks wanted nothing to do with him during the scandal, lest they become targeted for talking to him. And Verdot…Verdot had done nothing and said nothing that would help Tseng in his situation. When the young Turk, who was also his second in command at the time, came to him for advice, the man told him not to come to him with that "social bullshit" and to basically deal with it on his own.

"Was it true?" the ex-general asked facetiously.

Tseng sighed and shook his head. "No it wasn't true," he said evenly. Dark eyes glazed over at the memory of him trying to tell people it was just a stupid rumor. He didn't even know how it started until after the rumor died down.

"Hmm?" the silver haired one said as he stared down at his captive. "Did you ever sleep with him?"

"I said no!" he snapped, peering up at Sephiroth with heated bronze orbs. The swordsman then walked over to where the angry raven haired man was. He placed his fingers underneath the Turk's chin and tilted his head up slowly until his green eyes met Tseng's light brown ones.

"Have you ever been raped?" he asked a bit more softly.

"No," he answered calmly. Sephiroth smirked.

"So you're untouched?" he asked, eyes flickering with lust.

"I've been with a woman," he informed. The silver haired man licked his lips and shook his head.

"All that matters…" he paused to quickly scoop up the Turk by his waist and press him closer as his hands wandered down to Tseng's buttocks. "Is that this is untouched."

Tseng growled at the suddenly violation and reacted by trying to push Sephiroth away. He felt very uncomfortable with Sephiroth's very masculine body so close to his, not to mention the hands groping his ass.

"Stop touching me!" he bit out. He was surprised when Sephiroth actually complied and released him. The Turk backed away from his captor until the back of his knees hit the bed.

"I suppose I can wait to have you," he said plainly before a smirk crossed his lips. "I want it to be a special occasion. Like the anniversary of my death or your birthday or something."

"Sick fuck," Tseng hissed out.

"But until then, there are other ways to please me," he said with a sly wink. Tseng winced at the comment.

"I'm not doing anything with you. I have no interest in men or _you _in particular."

"I didn't ask if you liked men and I don't really give a shit if you like me or not."

The green eyed man fixed his gaze on his helpless captive and smirked at him before he started to remove his shirt. Tseng was inwardly growing very nervous as more and more articles of clothing came off. Once he was down to his dark boxers, the brunette looked away, but Sephiroth wasn't having any of it.

"Keep your eyes on me," he ordered sternly.

Tseng reluctantly lifted his eyes and couldn't help but feel embarrassed looking at the ex-general in his underwear.

"I'm trying to help you adjust to your new responsibilities," the taller man informed and he approached the smaller one.

Tseng looked away again and this time his captor wasn't so forgiving. He roughly grabbed the Turk's face by his jaw and forcibly tilted his head up.

"Look at me," he said firmly in a deep, sensual tone. Tseng had no choice but to stare at the man's face. His eyes scanned over Sephiroth's features and he felt a blush rising on his cheeks with embarrassment. Sephiroth was a very beautiful man, that he couldn't deny, but regardless of his androgynous face, the rest of him was all male.

"You're gorgeous," the silver headed man said as he scanned over his captive's face. Tseng scowled at the comment, but before he could retort, Sephiroth had already leaned down and pressed his lips against Tseng's. The brunette was taken aback by the sudden action and was a bit delayed in his response to the kiss. As Sephiroth's lips moved against his still ones, Tseng opened his mouth a bit only to bite down hard on his kidnapper's full bottom lip.

"Mmm," he heard Sephiroth practically purr in response to the bite. He licked the Turk's lips in parting and grinned once he saw the man's face twisted into a scowl.

"Let's get you adjusted to other parts of me as well," the ex-SOLDIER said amorously before he suddenly pushed Tseng down onto the bed. The Turk reacted as quickly as he could and somehow managed to roll out of the way before Sephiroth went in after him. He tried to run but was quickly pulled back into bed. With a dark chuckle, the swordsman held him down by pinning his arms above his head and sitting on his thighs.

"Release me!" the Turk commanded as he frantically tried to escape Sephiroth's hold. The ex-general ignored his protest and lowered his head to kiss the smaller man again. Tseng turned his head to avoid the kiss but was met with a harsh slap to the cheek. The hit stung terribly, but at least now his hands were free. He tried to sit up but the silver haired man was heavy.

His freedom was to be short lived as Sephiroth grabbed both of his wrists again. He then placed both of his hands by his neck and held them there.

"I'm going to release your wrists and when I do I want you to feel my body. If you do not comply I will hurt you. Undertstood?"

The Turk nodded and his wrists were released. He hated himself for being so obedient but he didn't want another beating from Sephiroth. If it had been any other thug that had asked him to do something like this, he would have immediately started choking them to death once they released his hands. But Sephiroth had utter and complete power over him physically; he had little option to disobey at the moment.

His hands wandered down the man's pecks, fingers slightly grazing the nipples. The man's torso was sculpted to perfection. Washboard abs, perfect pecks and a slim waist. Tseng wanted to look away, but he didn't want to hear Sephiroth bitch about it, so he kept his eyes fixed on the man's body.

"You like it don't you?" Sephiroth said pompously. Tseng snickered.

"I prefer female bodies," he retorted.

"Hmm. I don't think so," he said.

"And how would you know?"He hissed out.

Sephiroth smiled at that. "Because I know you like men, but deny it. You're a bitch at heart underneath that cold, navy blue suit."

"Fuck you!" he yelled, ceasing his caress on the man's torso.

"Tseng, stop denying yourself the pleasure you truly seek. I know you let your boss fuck you, so why do you resist?"

"Stop making up shit! He was just a mentor to me and nothing more!"

"You mean, you were just a student to him and you meant nothing more than that," he corrected, infuriating the trapped Turk even more.

"Where are you getting such insane ideas from? Your brain still fucked up from that beating Cloud and his group…"

He regretted the words as soon as they slipped out. One moment he was snapping at Sephiroth, the next thing he knew he was being choked to death. The look in Sephiroth's eyes was full of pure rage and hatred.

"Shut the fuck up…just shut up!" he yelled, practically screaming into the Turk's ear. His vision was staring to fade and he could feel he was on the verge of death if he wasn't allowed air soon.

"Don't you ever mention that again, do you hear me? I will not fail mother or myself again!" he said, sounding borderline psychotic.

At this point Tseng had stopped struggling as he had no energy left to. Once his neck was finally released, he took a gulp of much needed air, followed by a bout of coughing. He hadn't had much time to recover when Sephiroth suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him forward, the swift action making him a bit nauseas.

"We'll finish this later, but for now I want you to get the fuck out of my room," he said heatedly. The Turk nodded and exited the room in a hurry as soon as he was released. He went back into the living area and sat on the couch. His neck was sore but at least he was still alive.

He heard one of the doors open and his eyes immediately went to where the noise came from. The Turk was a bit relieved to see it wasn't Sephiroth coming after him, but he'd rather not deal with the small child that was approaching him either.

"Hi mom," the youngest child said as he climbed up on the couch and sat next to him. Tseng thought about moving but there was nowhere else to sit except on the ground. Instead, he decided to ignore the pestering brat. He had other things on his mind.

"Um…you wanna come play with us? We have a lot of cars and even a track to race them on too!" Kadaj said excitedly.

When the Turk didn't acknowledge him, he reached his hand out to tug at the man's shirt.

"Don't touch me," the Turk snapped before Kadaj's little fingers could grasp the cloth.

Kadaj frowned and withdrew his hand. "What's wrong? Did you get in trouble?"

The Turk continued to ignore the boy, hoping he'd just go away and leave him alone, but Kadaj insisted.

Tseng closed his eyes and tried to tune the child out. It wasn't very hard considering he had enough experience with his second in command, Reno. His thoughts lingered on his red haired comrade. He could only hope he'd be back before Reno had to take over. Not that he doubted his leadership skills, but there was still a lot he had to learn and a lot Tseng wanted to teach him.

Then there were his other two Turks, Elena and Rude. Elena had showed great improvement over the last two years and had proved her loyalty to Shinra over time, but she was still a rookie in his eyes. Rude was highly skilled but he performed his best with Reno. He had faith that his unit could maintain themselves without him but they were more efficient with him as their leader.

"Are you mad?" the little silver haired boy asked.

Tseng sighed and reclined back into the sofa. The answer to the kid's question was yes. He was furious with Sephiroth and the situation he was in. Sephiroth had pissed him off by bringing up painful memories and made him touch him. Even now as he sat silently brooding on the couch, he was still remembering that time so many years ago when Verdot had turned his back on him. He scowled at the memory and closed his eyes.

He heard a hallway door open, followed by the rapid pitter patter of tiny feet. Loz had come out running, followed by the middle child who followed behind him at a less than enthusiastic pace. The oldest child plopped down next to Kadaj and suddenly wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Hey!" the youngest said in response as he tried to break out of his brother's hold. Loz giggled darkly as he playfully ruffled his brother's hair before he released him.

"Why you!" Kadaj said before he pounced on his brother. Soon enough they were wrestling on the couch next to the Turk. Tseng was becoming increasingly annoyed with them and wanted to go someplace else but where was there to go? The cabin was small, and there weren't many places he could go, but he knew he needed to get away from them. He abruptly opened his eyes and stood up; quickly making his way to the only place he knew he could be alone right now.

_The bathroom…_

Once he was in, he closed the door behind him and locked it. He sat down in the corner of the room and leaned against the wall for support. The Turk sat there for a few minutes, staring blankly at the other wall as he thought. His mind was constantly focusing of finding a way to escape. He looked up at the tiny window located eight feet up and contemplated. The window was as thick as the wall itself and was very tiny. The Turk wouldn't be able to fit even if he did manage to break the thick glass.

The turk was increasingly growing frustrated as he tried to think of ways to escape, most of his ideas being thwarted by the presence of Sephiroth. How was he to get out when the man who tried to destroy the world was his captor? It seemed impossible, but the Turk wasn't ready to give up yet, far from it really. He'd just have to wait until an opportunity presented itself.

A loud knock on the door jolted him from his thoughts. He stared heated at the wooden entrance, hoping the person would just leave him alone.

"Open the door Tseng. Kadaj has to go," he heard the sharp command of Sephiroth.

He scowled and thought about being defiant, but he figured it wasn't worth it this time. The long haired brunette stood up and unlocked the door. Bright green orbs were immediately fixed on him and he quickly left from the man's presence. He headed back into the living area where the middle child was sitting quietly on the couch, reading a book. The boy hadn't spoken to him at all and didn't seem interested in talking to him. He figured since the boy was so quiet, it was alright to sit on the other end of the sofa and he wouldn't have to worry about being bothered.

He was right in his assumption as the long haired child didn't even look up from his book to acknowledge him. The boy was definitely odd and unusually mature for his age. He wasn't bothersome like his other brothers, but there was something about the kid that made Tseng wary of him. His mannerisms were anything but childlike and he seemed advanced beyond his years. The Turk hoped that the child would continue to maintain his solemn persona.

"Tseng!" he heard the deep baritone yell from down the hall. The Turk refused to answer.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Kadaj yelled happily as he ran down the hallway to the living area. He bounded toward Tseng and jumped up into the man's lap. The Turk's initial reaction was to push him off but Sephiroth walked in right after the boy. Kadaj gripped his shirt and pulled it in his eagerness.

"You are beautifullll!" he exclaimed, waving his other hand in the air for dramatic appeal. Tseng frowned and turned away from the boy. He was itching with the desire to shove the boy off but Sephiroth was watching him.

"Isn't it great to have a mom, Yazzy!" Kadaj asked cheerfully. Yazoo simply looked up from his book before returning to his reading without speaking a word.

"That means yes! Whoohoo!" the boy screamed. Tseng shot the kid a death glare as he hollered.

"Get off of me," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh momma," the boy whined. "I wanna stay with you. I've never had a mom before."

"And you still don't…" the Turk cut his statement short as the silver haired man walked over to him. He looked down as the warrior stood over him. Sephiroth chuckled as he leaned down and placed his fingers underneath his captive's chin. Though Tseng resisted, the stronger man succeeded in tilting his head up towards him. The Turk tried not to show how nervous he really was and glared at his captor.

"Um…what are you doing to mommy?" Kadaj asked.

Sephiroth smiled and moved in closer, pressing his lips against Tseng's. The Turk tried to draw back but his head was held firmly in place. His hands flew to the ex-general fingers as he tried to pry the man's hands away from his face. He grew even more frustrated when the silver haired man tried to shove his tongue in between his lips. Tseng gritted his teeth together and though he hated the man's tongue swiping over his them, it was a better option than having it in his mouth.

Once he released Tseng's lips, the Turk didn't second guess himself when he wiped his mouth off and stood up, backing away from the General.

"What was that?"Loz asked.

"That was a kiss," Sephiroth explained evenly, his eyes still fixed on the Turk and becoming increasingly brighter.

"Why'd you do that?" The youngest asked.

"It feels good," he explained, "Right, Tseng?"

The dark haired man scowled and crossed his arms. He wished he could just will himself away but he would have been gone a long time ago if that were possible.

"Can we kiss mommy too?" Kadaj asked eagerly.

"Of course. On the cheek though, ok?" Sephiroth instructed.

"Ok!" Loz and Kadaj said simultaneously before bolting over to where the Turk stood.

"Stay away from me!" the Turk yelled, his voice booming in tiny cabin. Surprised, the boys stopped and scratched their heads.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Loz asked confused.

"Perhaps mommy's just tired. But I assure you you'll both get big kisses from him tomorrow. In fact, we all will!" the ex-general said, followed by a deep hearty laugh.

"Whoohoo!" The boys, sans Yazoo, joined in. The General crossed the room until he was standing in front of his captive.

"You'll never get anything from me willingly you fucking psycho," the Turk hissed out.

"That's alright. I really wasn't expecting you to submit so easily, thus training will have to ensue."

"Training?" the Turk repeated appalled.

"Yes, training. Should be nothing for a Turk, let alone the Turk Leader. You should rank first, but if not you could always fuck me like you did Verdot. I'd give you my position…"

"What's "fuck" mean?" Kadaj asked innocently.

"It's Sephiroth's state of mind. Fucked up," the Turk responded. He knew it was a low blow, but he felt like he had to say something to defend himself. Not to mention he wished the man would stop bringing up the past.

Sephiroth snickered at the petty remark and turned to the silver haired children.

"Boys, go back to your room and shut the door," he said before he turned his attention back to the Turk glaring up at him. "It's time for mommy's first lessen."

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback much appreciated!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Mother Nouveau**

**Synopsis: Tseng must endure the demon of Wutai in a lone log cabin in the mountains with his three very young remnants.**

**Warnings: yaoi, non-con, language, violence**

**no beta yet :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Green water <strong>

Tseng kept his eyes focused on the silver haired man who had a smirk fixed upon his pale pink lips. He was starting to loathe that twisted grin. Currently, he was standing by the fireplace and trying to maintain his distance from the other man. After the boys had been dismissed, he had felt very apprehensive. Sephiroth was more reserved when the boys were around, but with them out of sight, the man seemed more unpredictable.

_Training…_

The word repeated in his head as he kept an eye on the one across from him. He did not like the way that sounded at all. The way Sephiroth had said it almost seemed to refer to the way one would train a pet. The Turk gritted his teeth at the thought of being made this man's plaything. Though his anger was rising, he knew he could not let it affect his judgment or mistakes would be made.

"Why are you so far away?" the silver haired being asked facetiously. Tseng made a noise of annoyance with his teeth.

"Actually," the ex-general began, "Why don't I give you your first lesson now."

Tseng instinctively clenched his fists and quickly began scanning the room for any object that he could use against the man should he try anything unfavorable. He spotted a stoker by his right side, and though he knew it wouldn't be of much use against Sephiroth, it was better than nothing. How he hated being so terribly outmatched in just about everything when it came to this man. He'd never been in a situation where he had literally zero chance of besting his enemy in skill. He was indeed very nervous…

"So why don't we practice commands," Sephiroth said through a grin before he pulled up a stool and sat down. He crossed his legs and lifted his hand up. With two fingers, he gestured for the Turk to approach him.

"Come," he said firmly.

Tseng's first reaction was to grab the stoker and charge at Sephiroth with it, aiming for one of his shimmering emerald eyes. He would then jam the sharp object right though the man's eyeball and relish at the immense pain he would suffer. Unfortunately he figured he'd only get halfway before Sephiroth used either force or his black materia.

Tseng was a man about numbers. He liked to put every possible scenario in a range of percentages and he believed it was because of this, along with his own intuition, that he had survived in his profession for so long. Putting everything into perspective, he figured he had a 0.5 percent chance of ever beating Sephiroth in a one on one battle. The only slightest chance he had was if the man was affected by some freak accident, like imploding under his own strength. Tseng liked to consider all possibilities, including random disturbances.

As of right now, he figured he had about a twenty-five percent likelihood of getting out of this particular command. His only chance was to try and distract the man and divert his attention elsewhere. Judging by the look in the silver haired one's eyes, he was growing impatient. He had to think of a few options and narrow them down to the one that would be most useful. In a matter of seconds, he had developed an algorithm that would help him decipher which one would work best, and by the time he heard Sephiroth yell the order again he'd already formulated a plan, with a backup.

Instead of obeying the man's orders, he wrapped his arms around his waist and dropped to his knees. He gritted his teeth like he was in pain and avoided eye contact with the silver haired being.

"What is this?" he heard Sephiroth say, along with the creak from the stool he had just risen up off of. He heard the man approaching him and tried his best to look unwell before he raised his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the taller man asked, looking annoyed.

"I sup-p-ose I feel a bit diz-zy," he said, purposefully stuttering and exaggerating his faked illness. Sephiroth's mako green eyes scanned over his features with the speed and precision of a computerized device before he looked up, as if he was processing the information and forming an analysis on the situation. He then returned his sharp gaze to the kneeling Turk.

"I see…" he said plainly, before he turned on his heels and headed into the kitchen. Tseng was a bit confused when he saw the man grab a cup from the top cabinet and fill it with cold water from the ice box. He grew even more confused when the ex-general returned and offered him said cup of water.

"Drink this," he said evenly. Tseng reluctantly took the cup and sipped at the refreshing liquid. He had finished about half of it and tried to hand it back to his captor, but Sephiroth shook his head.

"Finish it," came his command and the Turk did so. Once he was finished, he handed the cup back to Sephiroth and the ex-general placed it on the kotetsu before he walked back to his stool and sat down in a similar fashion.

"Come," he commanded in that same stern voice as before. Tseng couldn't believe that the man had just made him drink a cup of water and expected him to be better after that. His rate of successfully avoiding this command had decreased.

"I still don't fell well enough to stand," he said, putting a strained look on his face. Sephiroth cocked his head to the side and retained his expressionless façade as he lifted his hand up to make the "come hither" gesture again.

"Then crawl to me. Either way this command will be learned today," he said, much to Tseng's horror. The Turk could feel his pride telling him to retort back to this prick that had just ordered the Turk Commander to crawl to him like a lowly dog. Instead, he kept up his act and looked sick.

"I need to lie down," he said in response. He made as if he was going to try and stand up and acted as if he felt like he would vomit.

Sephiroth frowned and stood up once again. Tseng looked up at him through seemingly weary eyes. The ex-general suddenly raised his hand up and a dark light illuminated from his hand. Tseng grew worried that the man meant to punish him but he soon felt the warmth of the dark light envelope him and an unexplainable calm washed over him. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he felt the black light flow into his body and then back out.

When the feeling was gone, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the man who had just used a spell he had never before encountered.

"What was that?" he asked, not being able to hold back his curiosity. Sephiroth frowned before he grabbed the smaller man by his shirt and pulled him up to his feet.

"It was just a simple scan spell," he said, sounding irritated as he practically dragged the Turk who was still dazed down the hallway.

"But…it felt so different," he commented as the bathroom door was opened. Sephiroth unceremoniously dropped the Turk to the ground and went to the bathtub. He quickly turned on the water and plugged up the drain.

"Well, I did mix it with, a cureaga," he added as he knelt down and stated to remove the Turk's very loose top.

"You…you can mix spells?" he asked, truly amazed.

Sephiroth smirked as he tossed the top somewhere out of sight.

"Of course I can," he said as he stood up and grabbed the sluggish man by his arm, dragging him by it to the tub. "I am a god. I can do what I want."

He released the man's arm and let it fall to the floor. He stepped over the Turk's limp form and turned off the water. "I also threw in a slow spell to."

"Why…why would you…" he tried to get out but Sephiroth cut him off.

"Well, I scanned you to see if what ailed you could be fixed without a spell, but surprisingly nothing came up, as in, there was nothing wrong with you."

As the ex-general spoke, he wrapped his fingers around a great amount of the man's silky dark hair and yanked his head up off the ground. The conflicting speeds of the slowness of his body and the norm of Sephiroth's made for a very painful action.

"So I came to the conclusion that you must have made the whole thing up, yet I decided to heal you anyway."

Sephiroth then picked him up bridal style and kissed his forehead. Though his actions and movements were greatly slowed, his mind remained unaffected and was racing. He didn't know what Sephiroth had in mind but he didn't like where this was going. If he wasn't so preoccupied with survival, he would have pondered Sephiroth's abilities at a more in depth analysis.

"But, since you lied to your master, I have to punish you," he said as he slowly placed Tseng into the warm water. The Turk tried to grab the sides of the tube but his movements were to slow and his missed them by a landslide. He felt very nervous as his body was submerged underwater, leaving only his head and a bit of his neck above water. Sephiroth then released him and stared down at the slowly sinking man with a blank expression.

"You'll drown within a matter of minutes." His bright green orbs roamed over the Turk's form and yawned. "Come to me if you're still alive."

With that, the silver haired one exited the room, leaving the door open. Tseng had calculated the time it would take him to sink and the time it would take him to be able to grab onto the side of the tub and pull himself up and the results were not good. It would take him two minutes for his nose and mouth to be fully submerged underwater and it would take about three and a half minutes for his arms to reach the sides of the tub while under the slow spell, which meant he'd spend at least 90 seconds underwater. Damn Sephiroth, he thought. Why'd it have to be drowning?

As he concentrated on moving his arms, he heard the sound of tiny footsteps approaching. He couldn't turn his head, but he didn't have to speculate for too long as long tendrils of silver hair entered his vision. To his surprise, it was the middle child Yazoo who was currently kneeling by the tub. Tseng tried not to the let the boy distract him as he concentrated. Yazoo fixed his familiar gaze on him and frowned. He placed his hand into the warm water and started to swish it around.

Tseng could feel his concentration slipping a bit as a fierce rage filled his mind. Here he was, about to drown and this little asshole was playing with the water! About a minute later, the water was past his lips but his arms were rising out of the water. Yazoo, then smiled at him and it made the Turk nervous.

_What is this little shit up to…_

His curiosity was sated what the boy reached his hand out to the faucet and without leaving Tseng's gaze, turned the water on. His smile never faltered as the water poured into the tub. At that moment, he hated this child more than the man who brought him here. Killed by a mere child. It didn't take physics to know that he'd drown rather quickly now and he couldn't respond fast enough to get out.

He put all of his rage and hate into one last stare at the boy who was now running his tiny fingers across the water. As if sensing Tseng's rage, he lifted his head up and frowned.

"Call out to him."

Tseng would have gone wide eyes if he could. Call out to whom? Reno? Rude? Who the hell could he call right now that would save him? As the water finally reached his nose, the boy shook his head and ran his fingers through his long silver mane. He then continued to play in the water, completely ignoring him now.

As the water filled his nose, he stared at the silver haired boy who looked bored, as if watching him die wasn't entertaining enough and he found more interest in the water that was killing him. He hated the boy, but a tiny part of him wished the child would save him. He didn't want to die now and not like this. He didn't want his last vision to be of a small child who cared more about flicking water than about his life. Unfortunately, it looked liked it would be his last vision after all. His vision of the boy was becoming tainted with the green light of the light stream beckoning him to go to the emerald river of death.

_Tasukete…_He cried out in his mind, just before he heard the rapid patter of footsteps approaching.

"Mommy!" he heard a familiar voice say before he felt the water in the tub splash in disturbance. He then felt his head being lifted up to safety and suddenly he could move again in real-time. He coughed and coughed as water came up from his lungs. The green tint around his eyesight was gone and he banged his fist on his chest to get more water to come up.

He then felt a tiny body press against him and wrap their arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're ok!" he heard the youngest child say, as he now recognized his voice. Having coughed up most of the water, he reclined against the back of the tub breathing heavy as the small child hugged him, most of his tiny form kneeling on Tseng's thighs.

"Fuck," was all the Turk could say as his breathing returned to normal. He'd been close to death multiple times but this was the second time he'd seen the green light of the light stream.

"Too damn close," he said as he ran the palm of his hand over his face. The tub had completely filled to the top and spilled over, but Tseng didn't care. He was glad to be alive and wanted nothing better than to get out of the water. With the boy still attached to him, he stood up and stepped out of his almost watery grave.

"Leviathan…" he said before he stopped his prayer abruptly. Every time he had escaped death, he had always given thanks to Leviathan for protecting him and giving him good luck. But he couldn't exactly praise leviathan in this case, for he had not called out his god's name when he needed help.

With a sigh, he looked at the young boy who was holding him tightly. He wanted to pry the boy off but he felt the boy deserved retribution for saving him. With great uncertainty, he patted the boy's head and cleared his throat.

"Thank you," he said very formally.

Kadaj smiled and hugged Tseng tighter. "I love you mommy!"

Tseng shifted uncomfortably before he placed the boy down. Tseng shoed the boy off and he ran off soaking wet with a big smile on his face. As much as he didn't want to be, he was grateful to the child for saving him. As for how he felt about the little shit that tried to drown him, he frankly wanted to find and drown the boy.

_Come to me if you're still alive…_

He heard the voice of his captor ring in his head, though he wasn't sure if it was a memory or if he was being called. Disobedience not an option right now, he made to exit the soaking wet bathroom with soggy sweat pants on as his only covering.

As he stepped out into the hall, he saw the long haired boy that had almost taken his life at the end of the hall leaning against the wall while reading a book. He wanted so desperately to drag the boy into the bathroom and plunge his head into the same water that almost killed him. He wanted to feel him struggled under the water as it filled his tiny lungs, suffocating him as his esophagus closed up. Instead, he settled for a death glare as he headed for Sephiroth's room.

He opened the door quickly, lest another thought enter his head and he decide to act on it. Closing the door behind him, he fixed his bronze eyes on the man reclined against the massive headboard of his bed. He had a book in his hands and placed it aside when Tseng entered. There was something vaguely familiar about that book, but he couldn't place where in his lifetime he had seen it.

Sephiroth smiled at him before he stood up and suddenly outstretched his arms. "I knew you'd come. I'm glad."

Tseng hoped he didn't want a hug or some shit. If anything he was mad at Sephiroth for trying to drown him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling cold.

"Let me warm you. You've obeyed me, my servant," he said, beckoning him to come closer. He didn't want to go to him, but it seemed he would have to get used to doing things against his will if he wanted to survive, whether it made him uncomfortable or not.

Slowly, like a pup being introduced to a new master, he approached the silver haired being. With his arms wrapped around each other, we went into Sephiroth embrace. When his arms collided with the man's chest, he felt strong arms wrap around him and he was indeed warm. He suddenly felt warmth all over his body, from the tips of his toes to top of his head. He didn't know if it was by the man's magic or his sheer power, but he'd never felt so warm in his life.

He was becoming dry, and hoped he wouldn't have to stay in Sephiroth's embrace for too long. It was making him feel peculiar, like he could just suddenly fall asleep right then and there.

Soon enough, he was released and opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them at some point, or the fact that his arms were wrapped around Sephiroth's torso. He drew back appalled, and shot Sephiroth an accusatory glare. Sephiroth chuckled darkly at the look before he plopped back down on the bed.

"I suppose you need some clothes hmm?" he stated, rather than asked before he pointed to a side dresser.

"That's yours for now. It contains some clothes you can fit."

Tseng nodded before he crossed the small room and quickly opened the drawer, hoping to grab some clothes and get out of Sephiroth's presence soon. He grabbed an outfit and rushed out as quickly as he could, feeling annoyed as he felt Sephiroth's gaze lingering on his backside.

Since the bathroom was probably soaked, he went into the living area to change. Not wanting to be seen by anyone, he quickly slipped on a black t-shirt and boxers, followed by dark jeans. He wasn't used to wearing such casual clothing since he worked long hours and usually slept in his uniform if he was too tired to change. He folded his sweat pants and placed them aside. As he finished dressing, Sephiroth entered the room and smirked.

"All black?" he said, scanning his form.

Tseng frowned and scowled. "I'm in mourning," he said sarcastically, though he really just felt more comfortable in dark colors. The Turk sat down on the bearskin couch on the end closest to the fireplace.

"Who died?" the ex-general said facetiously as he sat on the other end of the couch.

"You did," the Turk replied as he stared at the fire.

"You mourn me?" he asked, reclining back and gazing in Tseng's direction.

"I mourn the loss of your humanity," he responded plainly.

Sephiroth smiled at that, though it went unseen by Tseng. "I cannot lose what never was."

Tseng shrugged. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

><p>Nighttime fell rapidly and though it was hard to tell day from night with such heavy snow and dark clouds, Tseng felt it was late and Sephiroth confirmed it by telling him it was almost ten.<p>

"Put the boys to bed then come to me," the ex-general had ordered a few minutes ago. Now Tseng was in the boy's room reluctantly telling them to get in their beds and fall the fuck asleep. He couldn't help but glare at Yazoo and once more he envisioned himself smothering the boy to death with his pillow, but for now he left the messy room and went back to where Sephiroth told him to be.

Sephiroth had taken his shirt off and was waiting for Tseng to get in, having pulled the cover's back.

"Take your shirt and pants off," he said casually, "It gets hot with two people under thick blankets."

Tseng scowled but did as was told. He undressed down to his boxers and slipped into bed. He flinched when Sephiroth wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close but he couldn't exactly fight back, not that he wanted to. He was tired and stressed and just wanted to sleep. It really didn't matter if he was uncomfortable with the man holding him since he probably wouldn't release him anyway, so he fought back in mind instead. He tried to fight sleep but couldn't for very long and soon enough he was back in the koi pond which now contained only two inhabitants; the black koi and a tiny white hikari that trailed loyally behind its god.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Mother Nouveau**

**Synopsis: Tseng must endure the demon of Wutai in a lone log cabin in the mountains with his three very young remnants.**

**Warnings: yaoi, non-con, language, violence**

**Beta:XxOngakuxX yay!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Six: Annoyance <strong>**

"_I just need your help…please. What should I do?"_

_An uncomfortable pause…_

_A drink sipped casually…_

_A deep sigh…_

"_Deal with it..."_

He awoke with those words reverberating in his head in that man's voice. It had been awhile since he had dreamed about that fateful night, when he had swallowed his pride and asked for help from his superior and mentor. The words still stung even after so many years had passed and he still felt those emotions welling up every time he thought about it. He had managed to suppress his hurt and rage from his mentor at the time, but as soon as he was out of the man's sight he had lost it.

He frowned at the memory as he usually did and tried to sit up, only to realize he was bound by his captor's arm which held him at bay. He was now also very aware of the man lying beside him with his heated, bare-chested upper body pressed against his back. The Turk's frown deepened at the realization and he shifted underneath the heavy bearskin blankets, trying to slip out of Sephiroth's hold. Unfortunately, he only succeeded in being pulled even closer by the possessive silver haired one.

A low voiced swear was mumbled but he remained still. His bronze colored eyes scanned the room that was only lit by the light of dawn. It was very early, and though he was in a very odd situation, his internal alarm still thought it best for him to wake up. He was thankful for it though; as he usually woke up around six, he would at least be able to estimate the time during the day by adding hours since his outside view was limited.

Since he couldn't move just yet, he closed his eyes and entertained himself with his thoughts. He thought about his Turks and Rufus and how they'd react if he didn't come back on time. They'd probably give him a day or two before they started trying to contact him. If they couldn't reach him they'd come looking for him. He wanted to be able to escape before then but his chances were slim. All he really could do was wait for them to realize he was missing. He had told them where he was going and could only hope they would find the tiny cabin in the vast mountainous area covered in snow.

He wasn't tired, but he could feel himself slipping back to sleep from the comfortable warmth around him. He tried to combat it by opening his eyes and moving but again Sephiroth pulled him closer. Tseng scowled again at his dilemma, and ran his hand over his face in frustration. Then a thought popped into his head and he was upset he hadn't thought of it earlier. Carefully, he rotated in the man's arms until his nose was almost touching Sephiroth's chest. He looked up and managed to view Sephiroth from the odd angle. His eyes were sealed with slumber, thick sliver toned lashes rested on his cheeks.

He may have looked venerable but Tseng knew he wasn't. Still, he would risk being caught in order to have a chance to escape. He didn't have much to work with but he had to try something…anything. He wished he had a knife, or something sharp to slit the man's throat, but all the knives were in the kitchen. He'd have to remember to take one when Sephiroth wasn't looking.

Next time he'd try to cut his throat when they laid down together. A dark grin played on his lips at the thought. No one could be fully aware when they were asleep no matter how much training they had. He'd try his absolute hardest to take him out without Sephiroth waking up. It wouldn't be easy but he felt like it was worth a try. If that worked out, he'd make an attempt to escape, but not before he drowned that little shit that tried to kill him. He felt his rage boiling all over again at the thought of it. Luckily that clingy kid had saved him. He really did owe the little runt something.

The Turk suddenly tensed up when the other man shifted, then released a wide yawn. He scowled when Sephiroth slipped his hand behind his head and leaned forward, pressing his lips to his forehead. He turned his head but he was so close to Sephiroth that it didn't matter.

"Now that you're awake I'd like for you to stop holding me," the Turk said through gritted teeth. Sephiroth chuckled and instead of listening to his captives wishes he kissed him again on the cheek.

"Stop that!" the dark haired man snapped.

"Tseng…"the silver haired man practically purred. "I think we should take a bath."

"No," the bronze eyed man responded, appalled by the notion of bathing with another full grow man.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you," the silver haired man said as he released Tseng and sat up. He stretched out his arms and yawned before he pulled off the heavy blankets. Now free, the Turk sat up and ran his fingers through his hair as he glared at his captor.

"Get up," the ex-general commanded as he walked across the room.

Tseng groaned, but slipped out of bed nonetheless. As he followed the man in front of him, he was thinking of a way to get out of this but all ended in failure, not to mention drowning. He entered the bathroom with dread weighing heavily on him. Bathing with another man, wasn't something he thought he'd ever be doing…again.

"You like very hot water?" the silver haired man asked as he turned on the water. He chuckled when the Turk didn't respond and sat on the edge of the tub as the water filled it.

Tseng crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. All he could think of was how much he didn't want to do this. He almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all…his whole situation really: being held against his will by a man the world thought was dead and having to take care of three boys that looked just like him, not to mention the current bath. He wanted to go home. Back to Rufus and his Turks. The tightness of his lip eased at the thought of his comrades. He wondered who had taken his responsibility of cooking for everyone in the mornings. Hopefully, not Reno or Rude. Those two couldn't make a bowl of cereal.

"Tub's full," the ex-general said as he turned off the faucet. Tseng frowned and tried to pretend like he didn't hear him. He focused his gaze onto the wooden floorboards instead.

Sephiroth sighed before swung his legs over the side and sunk down into the water. "Come now, Tseng," he said deeply.

When the Turk didn't budge, he reclined back into the tub and closed his eyes briefly. "We practiced this command yesterday," he said, sounding bored before his voice got stern. "Get in."

"I do not want to. It's disturbing," the Turk commented, still refraining from looking at the other man in the water.

"Tseng…being a slave isn't about your wants, it's about mine," he said nonchalantly. "Now come over here."

"No," he said firmly. Inwardly he was worried about how Sephiroth would react to his disobedience but his pride was raging for him to stand his ground against getting in the tub with him.

A few minutes of silence ensued and all that could be heard was the movement of water when Sephiroth moved or shifted.

"If you're not it this tub in one minute…I will kill you," the ex-SOLDIER said slowly.

Tseng couldn't ignore that warning. He turned to face Sephiroth and slowly walked over to the side of the tub. One thing never to do was piss off your captors but Tseng wanted nothing more that to retort back that, "the man couldn't kill him if he wanted to," but he knew that he could probably kill him without even touching him.

_Just fucking do it_, He thought before he stepped into the water. It was still very warm. He stood there feeling highly uncomfortable and unsure of what to do.

"Sit on my lap," the man below him said. Tseng shook his head but before he could react, the ex-general had reached up and grabbed his wrist. He tried to retract his arm but the man's grip was unmoving. Such strength! It was as if he was an infant throwing a fit while being restrained by a 300lbs man. Then, he was suddenly yanked down and his chin hit captor's chest. He was in a very awkward position between the man's lengthy legs.

"This works too," the ex-general said through a smirk. Tseng gritted his teeth as he looked up at those piecing green eyes that bore down at him.

"Aww," the silver haired man said in response to the look. "Cute."

"Fuck you," Tseng retorted, trying to sit up. He then felt Sephiroth effortlessly grab his arms and yank him up until their lips collided. His mouth had gone agape from the shock and the ex-general used this chance to force his tongue inside. Wide eyed and tense, Tseng's mind was frantically searching for way to get out of this situation. He was thinking so hard and fast that he could practically see the percentages in front of his eyes change rapidly like a matrix.

Having a 23% chance of success, he tried to bite down on the man's tongue but Sephiroth pulled out just in time.

"Cobra," Sephiroth said playfully before he moved on to Tseng's bare neck. He placed his lips there and licked the nape of his neck lightly.

"Fuck this!" the Turk said and began to struggle.

"Brings back memories hmm?" the silver haired one teased. The Turk went red faced in mostly rage.

"Fuck you," he yelled heatedly. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

That sly tongue snaked up the length of his neck until it reached the jaw line, where his blunt teeth took over and nipped at the area.

"Stop that!" he commanded of the man touching him. Of course he didn't stop and instead his lips had somehow managed to cover Tseng's again. The dark haired man scowled in frustration but didn't open his mouth lest the man shove his tongue in there again.

_Why me damn it…_He thought as his mouth was consumed by the lips of his eager captor.

"You're so beautiful," Sephiroth said as if in response to his thought. "All this lovely long dark hair."

Tseng's face remained impassive to the comments. He was well aware of his attractiveness. When he could, he used his looks as an advantage, considering them a weapon of the trade.

Sephiroth suddenly released him and his first thought was to take his elbow and ram it right into the man's throat. But he couldn't be so rash with this man. Sephiroth moved to sit on the side of the tub and the Turk tried to stand up but was roughly shoved down. He hit the water and fell to his knees. With a firm hand planted on his head, he had no choice but to remain in place.

"Time to learn a new command," he said, sounding eager.

Tseng's head was tilted down until he was dipped lower…and lower and…oh no. The Turk panicked once he connected the dots. He struggled underneath the man's hold and he felt he could have slipped out if the man hadn't suddenly just gripped his head.

"Today we learn…touch," he said deeply. Tseng could feel his gaze staring down at him, but all the Turk had to look at was a very enlarged mansex.

_Motherfucking shit…_

"Looks good, doesn't it?" he teased.

"Shut the fuck…" he started but was the slapped so hard he was sure that he would have fallen if Sephiroth weren't holding his head firmly. The left side of his face stung horribly, and somehow even his teeth hurt.

"Shit," he groaned, rubbing his sore cheek.

"I want you to grab it," he said without hesitation. "Complain and I'll slap you again even harder."

"I..." he started to say but didn't want to get hit again. All he could think of was how much he hated this man right now and how much he didn't want to do this. He lifted his hand and retracted his fingers before he let his middle one lightly graze the head of the silver haired man's cock. He then closed his eyes before he wrapped his hand around the shaft.

"Good. Stroke it," he said sharply.

With a heavy sigh, he started to move his hand back and forth.

_Faster…_he heard a familiar voice say though it wasn't Sephiroth, only a faint memory. But he began to move his hand faster over the man's sex. He wished he'd stop remembering things he wanted to forget but how could he. He had of course denied being with a man to Sephiroth but he had indeed slept with his boss, just not at the time the scandal broke out. In fact, it was only after the scandal when Verdot had approached him…for obvious reasons.

"Ah, that's good," the man above him moaned as he laced his fingers into his wet, dark strands.

The position was so familiar to the Turk, even after all these years. He hated Sephiroth for forcing him but his body was already starting to respond. Even after being with several women and men, he had to admit he liked being with men a bit more, Sephiroth was proving that even now.

He stroked him harder now and hoped the man would cum soon. He was stirring in places he shouldn't.

"If you want to put your mouth on it, please feel free," Sephiroth said through a grin, bucking up into Tseng's touch.

"No thanks," the dark haired man said through a snicker.

"Tastes real good," he teased, running his fingers through straight dark hair.

Tseng rolled his eyes at the comment. He felt the cock in his hand grow tensely ridged and he knew the man was close.

"Open your mouth and stick your tongue out," the silver haired man commanded. Tseng shot him fierce glare and shook his head, halting his actions. He refused to be Sephiroth's whore and give into his sick demands.

He was smacked again. This time so hard he felt his eyes water upon impact and he could feel a trickle of blood seep down his temple where Sephiroth's nail had cut him.

"Keep going, and do what I told you. Or, I'll just beat the shit out of you and force it down your throat," he said sadistically. Tseng frowned as he resumed moving his hand over the man's cock, his cheek and eye stinging.

"Open," the man above him said with a lick of his lips.

With a fierce glare fixed on his captor, Tseng proceeded to open his mouth as was directed. He was brooding on the inside, raging mad really. It was quite obvious to him now that Sephiroth wanted him not only as a caretaker for the boys, but as a plaything. He could handle some housework, but being Sephiroth's fuck toy, was not cool.

The silver haired man smirked at him before leaning down to capture Tseng's lips in a kiss. Tseng resisted the urge to bite, not wanting to get hit again which was another thing that irked him. Although he was a fit man, Sephiroth outmatched him in brute power. How could he compete physically with a man who had been injected with mako from before birth, compared to his minuscule amount he received every month?

"Faster baby," The silver haired man moaned against his lips. Tseng obeyed and felt the man's breath hitch before he released his lips and sat back up. He placed his hand on Tseng's head to steady himself and hold the Turk still.

"Open wide," he said breathily. With great apprehension, Tseng closed his eyes and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out.

"Ah, you look so beautiful like this," he moaned as Tseng increased his speed.

He felt the cock in his hand go rigid and, felt the released. He was absolutely disgusted when Sephiroth's hot cum erupted over his face. He had managed to close his mouth when he felt the man tense up and sensing his release. A hot glob smacked him in the eye and he was glad he closed them too. A few more spurts landed hotly on his face and chin. He released the slowly sated cock in his hand.

"Ah yes," the silver haired one practically hissed coming down from his high. "This is going to work out nicely."

Tseng was utterly mortified by what had just taken place. Not only had he just given his captor a hand job, he'd also taken a pretty big cumshot to the face. And judging by Sephiroth's response, it seemed his trials were far from over.

With his eyes still closed, the Turk scooped up some water from the tub and splashed it in his face to rinse the spunk off. The water had chilled and it was a bit refreshing to cleanse his face. Now clean, he now deemed it safe for him to open his eyes. He was met with the uncomfortable sight of Sephiroth gazing down at him with a sated grin.

"Get the boys up and make us some breakfast," he commanded before he leaned down to kiss the dark haired one's on the lips briefly.

Tseng scowled, rose up from the water and stepped out, grabbing a nearby towel. Not wanting to be around Sephiroth a second longer, he exited the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. He went back to the bedroom and quickly dressed in the oversized clothes he'd been wearing since yesterday. Leaning against the wall, he sighed and ran his fingers through his dark mane in frustration. He couldn't believe what was happening to him.

The door opened and he tensed up, his gazed immediately fixed on the intruder. Sephiroth casted a slight smirk as he entered to see Tseng already glaring at him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and Tseng figured he should leave before it came off and Sephiroth got any ideas. As he headed for the exit, Sephiroth called out to him.

"Be sure to get them bathed and cook breakfast. And remember, if it tastes bad then you'll be consuming it all just like before."

Tseng rolled his eyes as he left and shut the door behind him. He leaned against it briefly and sighed. The Turk hadn't even been here for a full week and he was already dreading each passing moment. Reduced to a caretaker and fuck toy, he couldn't wait to get out. But for now he had to comply with the more powerful man's wishes. He also needed to stop pissing his captor off before Sephiroth really did end his life. It would be hard, but he had to do it if he wanted to get out alive. He'd play the role of mother to the silver haired miniature Sephiroths, though the role of being a slave to the ex-general made him uneasy.

Opening the door to the boy's room, he frowned as he entered. They place was a mess. Toys were everywhere, tossed carelessly about the room. There were blankets and clothes scattered across the floor, not to mention snack crumbs. He would dread cleaning this room.

He walked over to the bed where the oldest child was sleeping and stared down at him, unsure of what to do. To wake his Turks was quite an easy job; they got themselves up or face his wrath. In regards to Reno, who sometimes liked to sleep in, he'd bust into his room and either pour water over him or slap the shit out of him. He didn't think Sephiroth would like it though if he started slapping the boys awake, though he entertained himself with the idea. Instead, he'd settle for a shake.

The dark haired man bent down and grabbed the boy's tiny shoulder and shook him a bit. The boy grumbled but Tseng would not relent.

"Nmmhm" Loz mumbled incoherently as he sat up, his short hair standing at attention on his head. He rubbed his eyes before he looked up and smiled.

"Mommy!" he cried excitedly and tossed his blankets aside.

"Yeah, get up," the Turk said sharply before going to the next bed.

"Wake up you little shit," he said bitterly to the middle child who was holding a plush moogle tightly in his arms. The boy didn't budge and he shook him, a lot rougher than he did Loz. Green eyes fluttered open that held no sense of emotion in them. If this had been a different situation he might have thought about recruiting the kid for the Turk's but as it stood he hated the child and wanted nothing to do with him.

Yazoo yawned and sat up, though his hair was not tangled in the least. Finally, he went over to the youngest child and shook him softy.

"Kadaj," he called out lowly, but loud enough to wake someone. He had to admit he liked Kadaj for the simple fact that he saved his life. He would have died a horrible, embarrassing death if not for the boy so he felt he had to be a bit nicer to him. Kadaj shifted in his covers and opened one sleepy eye.

"Morning mom," he said lowly, his voice raspy from sleep. Tseng scooped the boy up from the bed and held him on his left side. He used his other had to usher the boys out and into the bathroom.

"Aw man…I hate bath time," Loz whined. Yazoo pulled out a stepping stool and started to brush his teeth.

"Hey I need to brush too!" Loz whined again. He tried to push Yazoo off the stool but the boy held his ground.

"Stop it," Yazoo said, slight irritation in his voice.

"No no no! I need my toothbrush! Move Yazzy!"

The Turk was already running some bathwater for them but he was growing annoyed with Loz's constant whining. Kadaj had fallen back asleep on his shoulder and he held him as he walked to the kitchen. He opened the icebox and pulled out some eggs and bacon. The Turk was feeling hungry and knew he needed to keep his strength up so he grabbed a box of pancake mix to make as well.

A loud bang, followed by a cry ensued from down the hall and Tseng scowled. He didn't want to deal with it so he ignored the cries and pulled out pan. Kadaj shifted in his arm and he adjusted accordingly. Now he understood why women who carried babies were always switching arms. The boy wasn't heavy but having his arm in the same position was tiring and strenuous. Another clash came from the back and he swore out loud, knowing that if he didn't handle it Sephiroth would blame him.

He walked back in a huff and walked in on the boys fighting. The Turk scowled and grabbed the oldest by the arm and dragged him away from Yazoo. He dropped him off by the tub and turned off the water as it was about half full.

"Get the fuck in the water and stop fucking fighting," he scolded. Loz pouted but did as was told. Yazoo tossed his clothes on the ground by Tseng's feet and the Turk knew he had did it on purpose. Little shit.

Needing to bathe Kadaj, he called out the boy's name again a few time before his eyes opened again.

"You need to bathe," he stated straightforwardly.

Kadaj nodded and yawned as Tseng placed him down. He undressed and Tseng helped him into the water.

"I'll be right back," he said to the boys, each of them staring up at him with bright green orbs. "Clean up or whatever."

He went back into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. He figured he could cook and bathe the boys to kill some time. As he flipped another pancake, he wondered what Sephiroth was doing in that room. Perhaps he was reading again? Whatever it was he hoped he stayed there for awhile. After what the man made him do earlier he really didn't want to see him. He was on his third pancake when he heard one of them scream.

"Damn it all," he said as he walked back to the bathroom. Loz and Yazoo were fighting again and this time Loz was holding Yazoo's head underwater. Tseng knew he should intervene but seeing the little shit struggling to breathe made him feel better. Suddenly, Yazoo's flailing hand calmed and he balled his fist to land a direct hit to Loz in the eye. At that, he was released and came up from much needed air.

"Mommy!" Kadaj called out when he spotted him. The boy stood up and held his arms up as if wanting to be picked up. Tseng sighed but grabbed a towel and wrapped the boy in it as he picked him up.

"Stop fucking around and get out the water," he called out to the other two brothers before he left the room.

"Shit, shit, shit," he said as he returned to the stove. He frowned as he pulled a charred piece of meat out the pan. Kadaj chuckled and swung his feet.

"Eww!" he cried, pointing to the meat he tossed in the trash.

Tseng sighed and placed the boy down to continue to dry him off.

"Go put on clothes," he said after drying the child.

"M'kay!" he said excitedly before jutting down the hallway.

As he finished up the meal, he started to put the dirty pans in the sink and wash them. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking when he slipped a small knife into his sleeve. He had planned on waiting until dinner to take the blade but he felt much better just having a weapon on him.

"Is it done yet!" he heard the oldest asked as he came into the kitchen, followed by the two smaller children.

"Yeah," he responded plainly.

"Ok, I'll get big brother!" Loz said before disappearing in a whirl of silver.

He felt someone tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Kadaj smiling up at him.

"Hi mommy!" he chuckled.

Tseng looked down at him confused. Why did he say hi to him? He saw him all this morning? Odd, he thought.

"Go sit down," he said as he started to plate the food. Kadaj nodded and ran off to sit at the kotetsu.

"I'm sitting by you mom!" I saved you a spot," the smallest yelled. Tseng rolled his eyes and sighed as he finished with the last plate. Sephiroth entered his line of vision and he avoided eye contact with him.

"Hurry up Tseng!" the silver haired man said.

"We're hungry!" Loz commented.

With a plate in each hand, he walked over to where everyone was sitting around the table. He served Sephiroth first, then the children, then himself. Being last wouldn't have bothered him as much until Sephiroth made a comment.

"You're learning the hierarchy quite well," he said, then smirked for good measure.

He wanted to say something so badly but he didn't, remembering he had to stop angering his captor. Instead, he nodded his head and waited for them to start eating first before he did.

"Tseng," Sephiroth said after taking a few bites of his meal. "This is good."

"Yeah everything is yummy this time!' Kadaj said with a mouthful of eggs.

"Stop that," Sephiroth said, looking slightly disgusted. Tseng frowned.

_You can cum on my face then kiss me, but the sight of chewed food disgusts you? _He thought angrily.

After the meal, Sephiroth went back into his room but not before he ordered Tseng to clean the boy's room and the kitchen and the living area. He didn't want to but he nodded and started picking up the dishes from around the table. He washed them and scrubbed the kitchen down until it was spotless. Next he fixed up the living area and threw some more firewood into the flames to keep it going. The only thing left for him to do was clean the boy's mess.

He opened the door without preamble and the boys paused what they were doing to look up at him.

"Hey mom!" Loz shouted. "You gonna play with us?"

Tseng shook his head. "No. I'm going to clean this filthy room." he said bitterly.

He picked up the toys not being used and placed them into the toy chest. After that he gathered all the clothes together and put the dirty ones in a basket and folded the clean ones which he placed in their drawers.

"Tseng!" he heard Sephiroth call, but it seemed to come from his conscious. The boys didn't seem startled so he guessed he was the only one to hear it. He closed the drawers up and exited the room to heed Sephiroth's call. He entered the bedroom to find the man reading again. _Maybe he hadn't called me,_ he thought.

"Come here," the silver haired one said as he placed his book to the side_. Guess he did call me_.

He walked around the bed until he was standing on the side Sephiroth was on.

"I need to talk to you about something," he said.

"Yeah, what?" the Turk said annoyed.

"It's about that rumor a few years ago," he said evenly.

"Why are we still talking about this? Why is this even being brought up?" he asked heatedly. Why did Sephiroth keep bringing up that difficult time for?

Sephiroth smirked and crossed his arms. "I want the truth from you. You said you were untouched but I'm not fully convinced."

"I don't care how unconvinced you are this has nothing to do with anything!" he retorted back.

"Tseng, it's relevant because I'm asking you. I would like to know if you slept with him."

This time the Turk did snap.

"Aren't you supposed to be some sort of god? Why are you asking me? Don't you know this information already?"

"I am a god, but newly created one. I'm still getting used to my new powers and I am not all knowing; So I can't look into your past, but I am able to read your thoughts most of the time."

"Read my thoughts?" he said, trying to hide the nervousness from his tone. Did Sephiroth know about the knife, or his plan to use it? Had he been toying with him all along?

"Yes, yes, but besides that. I want to know what happened between you and him."

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, a bit softer this time as that familiar unpleasant feeling gathered in his gut whenever he thought about Verdot.

"I'll explain that later. Now stop questioning me and tell me the truth. It's a simple question, did you have sex with him or not?"

He wasn't sure what to say but he knew he had to say something. He wished he knew why this was so important for Sephiroth to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Reviews loved :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Mother Nouveau**

**Synopsis: Tseng must endure the demon of Wutai in a lone log cabin in the mountains with his three very young remnants.**

**Warnings: yaoi, non-con, language, violence**

**Beta:XxOngakuxX yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Pressure<strong>

The day had been a hard one for him. Sephiroth had only let him go with the pretense that he must be told tonight. Tseng agreed only because he had plans to try and slit the man's throat, and kill the middle child. All day he had been holding back his urge to hurt the boy. When he saw him in the hallway reading a book, he wanted to beat him to death with it. When the boy went to the bathroom, he toyed with the idea of drowning him in the toilet. He truly hated the kid and held grudges like no other.

His mentor had once told him that grudges would get him killed, but he found it hard to listen to that word of advice. If an enemy humiliated him in any way or made his unit look foolish, he felt it was his duty to make them pay with their lives. He thoroughly enjoyed torturing those who thought they could best him. He had always been that way, ever since he was a child. He would hold a grudge against his parents or relatives until retribution was made.

Verdot said grudges clouded his judgment but he disagreed, stating it made him even more determined. As he lay out on the bearskin covered couch, he thought about how many people he currently had grudges against. Only two at the moment; his mentor, which was a never ending thing, and Yazoo. As much as he admired the man before, he hated him that much now. He was bitter towards the man and wished he could stop thinking about him daily. Of course with Sephiroth reminding him of what happened between them every day, he didn't think the thoughts would stop anytime soon. Why did Sephiroth have to know? It was so long ago he was surprised the man actually remembered that.

He stood up and walked over to a small window, the glass just as thick as the wall itself. The glass was translucent, but he could still see the land covered in a heavy blanket of snow. He wondered if it would ever stop. He remembered his guide saying that the intensity of the weather was unusual. He frowned at the memory of that man who had lost his life. He hoped someone would find the man's body and lay it to rest. His culture strongly believed that if your body couldn't be found, then you would never be fully apart of the life stream.

"Mommy!" he heard the youngest cry, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to see the youngest running towards him with tears streaming down his cheeks. The boy lifted his arms to be picked up and Tseng sighed as he complied.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, looking for any signs that could be causing his distress.

"Yazoo said that he… he was…" he tried to get out between sniffles.

"Calm down," Tseng said as he sat down on the couch with the boy in his lap. "What did he say to you?"

"He said…that he was gonna kill you," he said before he burst out into tears, sobbing into Tseng's shirt. The Turk frowned, disturbed by what the boy said. All he knew was that if the boy made another attempt to kill him, then he wouldn't hesitate to kill the child.

"Don't worry. He's not going to kill me, rest assured," he said, his anger rising as he spoke. Perhaps he should have a talk with the little psycho.

"Really?" Kadaj sniffled.

"Of course. I'd kill that little fucker before he took me out," he said sharply before standing up and placing the youngest child down.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," he ordered. Kadaj nodded and he left the child behind. He opened the door to the children's room and quickly scanned the area for the long haired boy. He spotted Loz playing with cars and Yazoo reading a book in the corner by the fireplace.

"Get out," he said to Loz, his eyes fixed on the long haired boy in the corner.

"Ok?" Loz said confused, grabbing a toy before leaving. Tseng shut the door behind him and turned his attention to the middle child who hadn't once looked up from his book. He walked over to where the child was and stood in front of him, his bronze colored eyes gleaming brightly due to the flickering light of the fireplace.

"You wish to kill me?" he asked directly. Normally, a child threatening him would have been a joke, but this boy had almost killed him before. He was not to be taken lightly. When the boy didn't acknowledge him, he snatched the child's book and tossed it into the fire. Yazoo looked up with an unexpressive face, but his eyes shone brightly with unbridled rage.

"I do not wish…I will," he said evenly. His eyes turned to his book slowly burning in the flames.

"If you make another attempt on my life, I will kill you," he said sternly. He reached down and laced his fingers into the boy's hair. It was soft and silky and felt very much like his own. He suddenly yanked the child's hair and pulled him up by it. The boy's face remained neutral, regardless of the pain he must have been feeling. Something was not right with the boy mentally, he thought.

"In fact," he whispered in the child's ear. "I want you to try it. It'll give me just the justification to kill your little ass."

The boy fixed his gaze on him and tilted his head to the side. "I have nothing to fear. You can not kill me."

Tseng gritted his teeth. He glanced back at the book in the fire that had almost disintegrated.

"I could toss you right into the fire, child," he said without remorse, his fingers practically twitching with the desire.

"Oh?" the youth said. "What else do you want to do to me?"

Tseng smirked at that. "I really want to drown you, like you tried to do me."

"I see," Yazoo said, his eyes brightening. A slight grin formed on his pale pink lips. "You fantasize about how to kill me?"

"I also wouldn't mind choking you to death," he said, placing emphasis on the threat by wrapping his other hand around the boy's narrow neck and lightly squeezing.

"You'd kill your own son?" he said in an almost teasing tone of voice.

"Listen you little shit, no matter what Sephiroth says I'm not your…"

The door slammed open, startling the Turk a bit and causing slightly him choke the boy a bit tighter in reaction. He fixed his eyes on the intruder and frowned. Sephiroth walked in wearing only a pair of black sweats. His eyes were glowing and he looked very unhappy at what he was seeing. He raised a silver brow at the Turk and Tseng slowly released the boy, setting him down gently. Yazoo cracked his neck before he walked over to the side Sephiroth was on.

"You should keep a better eye on this…mother you provided us with," he said, rubbing his small sore neck. "I will kill him if he doesn't behave."

The boy wrapped his arms around one of Sephiroth's leg and tossed a bored annoyed look in Tseng's direction.

"Why him big brother?" he asked, looking irritated. Sephiroth chuckled and ruffled the boy's silky locks.

"He's a bit rough around the edges now, but I've always kind of had a thing for him," the silver haired man admitted, casting a sensual glance at the Turk.

Though he hid it from his features, Tseng was quite shocked at Sephiroth's confession. He wondered if this had anything to do with why Sephiroth wanted to know about his relationship with his boss. How long ago had Sephiroth been attracted to him? Maybe his kidnapping hadn't been as random as he thought.

"Run along Yazoo. I need to have a talk with your mother," the silver haired man said, leaning down to give the boy a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright," he said, a slight blush on his cheeks. He looked very childlike at that moment as Tseng wished he would stay that way, but the intensive glare he received when the child left proved that wouldn't happen.

When the door shut after him, Tseng fixed his glare on the man in front of him. He could already tell he was in deep shit. Sephiroth had nearly beaten him to death for tossing one of them out the bed; he could only imagine what would happen to him now. He was practically trying to choke the child when Sephiroth walked in. He was nervous, but he refused to let it show.

Sephiroth took a step towards him and Tseng tensed. He had the knife in his right sleeve but hadn't planned on using it until tonight.

"Tseng, I know that Yazoo can be difficult," he began as he walked over to Tseng, stopping only to pick up a small moogle plushy that was on the ground. "But remember, you are his mother and a good mother does not try to harm their child."

"I was disciplining him," he said evenly, standing his ground even as Sephiroth was only a foot from him.

"Even so…do not ever use such harsh actions against him again. The only reason I'm not beating you now is because he tried to drown you."

So he knew what was going on yet he didn't do anything about it? He could have died that day! He could feel his anger rising and he gritted his teeth. Sephiroth smirked at the ire his captive was showing.

"You knew?" Tseng bit out, clenching his fists.

"I could sense his intentions, but I really didn't think he'd act on them so soon. Then I could feel Kadaj's sudden anxiety. The boy's and I are quite in sync you see."

"I would have died if Kadaj hadn't acted," he said evenly.

"Yes, but he came just in time so my presence wasn't needed. But besides that, you need to work on your mothering skills. I can't train you in that but I know you're doing it wrong," the ex-general said humorously.

"I'm not a mother," the Turk retorted heatedly. "I'm not even a fucking woman!"

"Tseng, I said you are their mother, therefore you are."

Sephiroth reached his hand out to touch the Turk's dark silky hair. Tseng jerked back before he could reach him and pushed the loose hair behind his ear. The silver haired one smiled before looking down at the plush moogle he'd been holding.

"I've never had a mother, but I didn't want to deprive the boys of such a necessary staple," he said, his tone of voice surprisingly soft. He then looked back up at the Turk before he turned to sit on one of the children's bed.

"What was your mother like?" the ex-general asked without looking up, his eyes fixed on the toy.

Taken aback by the question, Tseng raised a dark brow. He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer. His past was no one's business but his own. He thought about remaining silent until Sephiroth asked again. The Turk scratched his head as he thought about his mother. She had been one of the most beautiful girls in the village. She was unusually tall for a woman, about 180 cm. But as beautiful as she was, she had her issues and it made his life a living hell sometimes.

"She was okay I suppose," he said evenly.

Sephiroth looked confused. "Elaborate."

Tseng sighed and crossed his arms. "Well, she had me when she was very young so she wasn't all that responsible. She did her best to take care of me after she was disowned from the family by having a baby with a foreigner. My father was sending her child support every month but she wasn't very good with money and we barely had food every day. She could be kind and sweet, but most of the time she was hot tempered and malicious."

"How old was she when she had you?"

"Sixteen I believe. She wasn't horrible, just very young. I'd seen worse parents but my mother would disappear for days and then blame me for her unhappiness. She wasn't educated and when she did have jobs they didn't last long due to her attitude."

The Turk refrained from smirking at the memory of his mother cussing out patrons at Turtles Inn and dinner. He wasn't in school yet and his mother would sit him the corner of the diner while she worked. He vividly remembered the scent of freshly made dumplings and green tea.

"Did she love you?" the general asked curiously.

"I'm sure she did," he said casually. He hoped that Sephiroth wouldn't ask any more questions about his mother. How did they even get on this topic?

"Maybe that's why you're such a bad mom," the ex-general said through a slight smirk.

Tseng gritted his teeth. "Fuck you," he bit out. He had no right to insult his mother. Sure she had been difficult to live with, but that was still his mom.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Sephiroth said jokingly as he stood up. "Don't worry, you'll get better at it, just like you'll get better at pleasing me."

Tseng sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Well I see where you get your attitude from," he said slyly.

"Tsk," Tseng said in annoyance as he headed for the exit.

"Oh by the way, I want my dinner in bed tonight. I have some reading to catch up on," the silver haired man said as he followed the other man out. "I'll see you tonight, Tseng."

The Turk ignored him, but was then suddenly grabbed from behind and kissed on the cheek. It took everything in his power to stop himself from reacting like a trained killer who was responding from being assaulted. His fingers twitched with the desire to grab the small blade in his sleeve and protect himself, but now was not the time to act. Sephiroth was alert and he would have probably countered Tseng's attack easily.

"Your skin's so soft," he said as he nuzzled the smaller mans neck from behind. Tseng scowled and fought to break free, which Sephiroth allowed.

"Disgusting," the Turk bit out as he headed to the living area. He heard Sephiroth chuckle from behind followed by the door being shut. He was glad that Sephiroth didn't beat his ass for hurting Yazoo, but he really had to watch his temper around the boy now that he'd been warned.

"Mommy!" Kadaj yelled, scrambling over to him with his arms raised. How old was this kid? Was he too old to be picked up because Tseng was starting to get annoyed with it, but the boy did save his life...

"Damnit," he swore as he picked up the boy and walked over to the couch.

"How old are you anyway?" he asked the giddy youth in his arms.

"I don't know!" he giggled and wrapped his arms around Tseng's neck. Prying the clingy boy off, he set him down on the bearskin couch next to Yazoo who was reading another book. Tseng ignored the child and pretended he wasn't there. He would try to avoid talking to him at all costs.

The Turk then sat down on the soft animal skinned rug and rolled onto his belly. He placed his arms on either side of him and lifted up and down. Though he was in an odd situation, he still needed to stay in shape. He did about 30 pushups and rested for a minute before he started again. He could feel the piercing green glow of the children's eyes upon his back. It was starting to unnerve him.

"What?" he bit out.

"Um…why are you doing that?" asked Loz, moving closer until he was right beside him.

"To stay fit," he answered through heavy breaths. He really wished he had a rubber band at the moment; his hair was getting in his face and clinging to his damping forehead.

"Why ya gotta stay fit?" Loz questioned again. Tseng finished his set before he collapsed on his stomach to catch a quick breath.

"I need to be fit because my job requires it," he said straightforwardly.

"Oh I get it!" Kadaj said excitedly, bouncing off the couch and landing beside his oldest brother. "You need to be strong so you can protect us!"

"What? No!" Tseng retorted, sitting up since the boys wouldn't stop talking.

"But, isn't your job being our mom?" Loz asked, raising a curious brow.

"No, it's not. I'm not your mom, I'm being forced to take care of you," he said, slightly bitter.

"But," Kadaj began with a sly grin that looked all too similar to his older rendition, "Big brother said you are our mom no matter what you say!"

"Yup yup! That's what he said!" Loz joined, before he wrapped his arms around Tseng's waist.

"Love you mommy!" he said through a great big smile. "Don't you love mommy too Yazzy?"

The long haired boy just turned another page without looking up. Tseng had expected a witty comment but the silence was preferred. He frowned and unlatched the oldest from his waist. The Turk was also noticing another serious problem. There was no space, anywhere. The cabin was small and didn't provide many places for him to get away from everyone. Either he was with Sephiroth or the kids, which already after a few days he was dreading. How long did Sephiroth plan to keep him here? He hoped he could escape before that issue ever came up.

He stood up and went into the kitchen to get a cup of water, but he soon had a small silver haired child on his heels.

"I want some to!" Kadaj said, grabbing onto Tseng's pant leg tightly.

He poured the boy a cup and sipped at his own water. It was very refreshing, and tasted a million times better than the water in Edge. He finished his cup and tossed it in the sink, but when he tried to move Kadaj was still clinging on to him. He scowled as he tried to shake the thing off, but Kadaj just laughed.

This had to be hell, he thought. Perhaps not only Randall had died, but him as well and now he was being punished for his horrid lifestyle choices.

"Mom what's for dinner?" Loz yelled, running into the kitchen with the plush moogle in his arms.

"Hey!" Kadaj grumbled, "That's my moogle! Give it back!"

"No it's mine! Yours is in the room!" he retorted, drawing emphasis by squeezing the toy harder.

Kadaj growled and suddenly charged at the oldest brother. Tseng breathed a sigh of relief when he was released from the child's hold, but now he had to deal with another problem. He watched with slight interest as the boys wrestled on the floor. To his surprise, the little one was about evenly matched with the oldest. Seeing as how this was slightly entertaining, he stood back and watched the boys fight. It reminded him of when he was a cadet in the Shinra Academy before he was scouted for the Turks. He and his roommates would fight just for the hell of it. He wasn't as strong as they were but he was very fast and usually came out on top.

He watched with those memories in mind until he heard a pop.

"Oh shit," the Turk said as he went to the child's aid. Kadaj had successfully broken Loz's tiny nose and there was blood pooling down from his nostrils. He could tell that only the shock was keeping his tears and wails at bay. Tseng picked him up quickly and rushed towards the bathroom.

"Don't cry, don't cry, please don't fucking cry," he mumbled to the boy who was on the verge of tears. If Sephiroth heard him screaming, he'd think it was Tseng's fault for not breaking the fight up sooner and he'd probably be punished. He had to act fast.

"Just don't cry and mommy will make it all better," he said, hoping to stop the boy from exploding. Loz nodded his head and Tseng began to work on fixing his nose. He felt more than confident he could fix it, having dealt with dozens of broken noses on the job. He generally had to pop either his own or one of his Turk's noses back into place after a brawl. But Loz was a child, he didn't know if the boy could handle that kind of pain. It didn't matter how many times he'd broken and fixed his nose, it still hurt every time.

Once the boy was cleaned up, all that was left was twisting it back in place. He grabbed a washcloth and held it to the boy's lips.

"Open and bite on that," he instructed.

"Will you give me a kiss mommy to make it better?" he asked through sniffles.

_Fuck…_

"Sure kid," he said before he gently put the cloth in the boy's mouth. He held the boy's nose between his thumb and forefinger and gently ran his fingers through Loz's hair to soothe him. The quicker the better, he said before he twisted it back in one swift, efficient motion. Loz bit down hard into the cloth and his cries were muffled. Tears streamed down his cheeks and Tseng admittedly felt a bit bad for letting it go this far. He pulled the boy into his arms and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"You did very well," he said to Loz and the child snuggled in his arms. He sighed and pulled the cloth from Loz's lips.

"Thank you mommy," Loz said, looking sweetly up at him with grateful green eyes. Fuck he was cute.

"Um, yeah. No problem," he said, looking away from the innocent in his arms.

He picked up the boy who was considerably heavier than Kadaj and carried him to the living area. He spotted Kadaj in the corner with his head down with tears in his eyes. Yazoo hadn't moved from his spot regardless of the commotion. He sat down on the couch with Loz in his arms and sighed. This was tiring. He couldn't imagine doing this everyday and yet Sephiroth had him here for that purpose. Perhaps his mother hadn't been so bad, he thought.

"I'm sorry Loz," he heard the smallest say as he approached them. "I was wrong, it was your moogle."

"It's okay. Mommy made it better," he said, clinging to the Turk.

Tseng sat there with Loz on his lap until the boy fell asleep. He was comfortable, but he needed to get dinner started. He placed him gently on the couch and set a pillow under his head. Yazoo had fallen asleep reading his book and Kadaj had fell out on the plush rug by the warm fireplace. Tseng then went into the kitchen and pulled out what he was going to make.

The Turk was chopping potatoes up when he heard the door from down the hall open up. He stopped cutting and froze, hoping that Sephiroth wouldn't come and bother him. Another door closed and he breathed a sigh of relief. He had just gone to the bathroom. The door was incredibly squeaky. He resumed cutting and scooped the chopped ones into a boiling pot.

"Tseng!" he heard the man call out from down the hall. He looked back and chewed his bottom lip a bit, debating on whether he should answer the call or not.

"We already learned this command Tseng. Come when I call you!"

"Damn it all," he said as he placed down the knife and went down the hall.

"What?" Tseng called out.

"Um," the silver haired man spoke from within the bathroom. "Can you look in that dresser to your left and place some toilet paper by the door?"

Tseng cocked his head to this side and scratched his head. Did the ex-SOLDIER first class general, self-proclaimed demi–god just asked him for toilet paper? He would have laughed at the hilarity of it all if he weren't so pissed at his situation.

"Hey, you get that?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah," he said slowly, opening up the dresser and pulling out a roll. He did wonder why there was an armoire in the hallway but now he knew it was being used as another storage space. There was tooth paste, soap, cleaning supplies, a flash light and several other items being kept here.

"Hurry up, Tseng," the man inside demanded.

Tseng placed the roll by the door and sighed. "It's there."

He quickly walked down the hall and back to the kitchen. He didn't think he'd ever forget this moment even if he wanted to. As he neared the completion of dinner, he heard one of the boys yawn. Soon after, the child entered the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I want water," Loz said groggily.

Tseng retrieved a cup from the top cabinet and as he was pouring the water, another child entered.

"Mommy I'm hungry," Kadaj said with a frown on his pouty lips. "When can we eat?"

"Just a minute…" he said as he handed the cup of water to Loz.

"Hey, I want water too!" Kadaj demanded. Tseng sighed and grabbed another cup.

"No you don't! You just want it 'cause I have it. Copycat!" Loz teased.

"No I don't! I just want some. I'm not copying!" Kadaj said in defense.

Yazoo walked in and Tseng sighed. "What, you want something too?"

"Yes. I'd like some juice. Apple juice that is and I'd like for you to bring it to me…mother," he said as he exited the kitchen and heading back into the living area to continue reading his novel.

"Little shit," Tseng mumbled as he handed Kadaj his water.

"Happy now, copycat?" Loz jested. Kadaj scowled and stamped his little foot in defiance.

"I'm not a copycatter!"He yelled, but Loz just teased him.

"Copycatter, copycatter, copycatter, Kadaj is a copycatter…" he chanted, enraging his brother.

"I'm NOT a copycatter!" Kadaj screamed and raised his cup as if he was going to slam the thing right into his brother's face. Tseng quickly grabbed the cup and placed it on the counter.

"Stop fighting and get the hell out of the kitchen. It's almost done," he said as he poured another drink, this time with apple juice.

Kadaj crossed his arms and stamped out pouting. "I am not a copycatter," he said under his breath.

Tseng sighed as he started to plate the kid's food and Sephiroth's. He hoped he wouldn't have to do this much longer, the boys were already annoying him. He would never call Reno annoying again if he somehow got out of this. The redhead couldn't even compare to a bunch of whinny, violent, screaming children.

"My Apple juice?" Yazoo said impatiently.

"Mommy I'm hungry! Can we eat now?"

"Mom, Kadaj spilled my water on the rug!"

"Mom I have to go potty."

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

"Where's my apple juice!"

The screaming made Tseng feel as if the blood vessels in his eyes would rupture. Yeah, he was in hell alright. Sephiroth was the king of hell and the three boys were the princes, leaving Tseng to be the poor, tortured soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Tseng indeed! Reviews are loved and Appreciated :)<strong>

**Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Mother Nouveau**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix and I make no money from this.**

**Synopsis: Tseng must endure the demon of Wutai in a lone log cabin in the mountains with his three very young remnants.**

**Warnings: yaoi, non-con, language, violence**

**Beta:XxOngakuxX :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Messenger<strong>

After the boys had been put to bed, Tseng breathed a sigh of relief. The boys had fought and argued all the way until bedtime. Tseng's head still ached from the constant screams of the children from earlier. He opened the armoire in the hallway, hoping to find some aspirin. He found the small bottle lodged in the back and eagerly took three pills dry. Figuring he'd need the pills later on, he pocketed them and closed the armoire.

Back in the small living area, he plopped down on the couch and fixed his gaze on the fireplace. The room was warm and dim, with only the light of the fire to illuminate the room. He welcomed the dark serenity and the quietness. If he hadn't been in the situation he was in now, he would have gladly vacationed in little log house in the mountains, enjoying the warm fire on a cold night with a cup of tea and a good book.

_It's the simple things we seek in a complex world…_

A statement Verdot had said to him a few times that stuck with him. He frowned at the memory of his former mentor sitting at his grand desk with his chair facing the large glass window that gave him a view of the horrid city of Midgar.

_What do you seek Tseng?_

Verdot had asked him that at least a hundred times and the young Turk always shrugged it off. The older man would then smile at him, revealing neat teeth encased by firm lips. Tseng shook his head at the memory. Thinking of what the man had done to him with those lips made him shiver at the memory.

"Fucker," the Turk said in regards to his former mentor.

He turned on his side and closed his eyes. The Image of the black koi that dominated the pond flooded his vision. The fish had grown in size and swam around the pond of dead koi until it reached an area of clear water. The fish boldly entered the shimmering section and swam around until another koi came into vision. Intent on destruction, the black koi increased its speed to where the other fish presided, but once it reached the other one, it halted, for the fish looked just like itself; identical in every way physically. Unsure of what to do, the black koi swam around its look alike…

Tseng awoke suddenly to the sound of footsteps approaching. He jolted up and fixed his gaze on the man coming down the hall. Sephiroth entered with a slight grin on his face. He approached Tseng without preamble and sat on the other end of the couch. The Turk's fingers twitched with the desire to pull out the knife he had and protect himself, but he reigned in his training instincts.

"What?" the dark haired one snapped, partially out of nervousness.

"I need to talk to you, remember?" the ex-general said smoothly, crossing his legs and fixing his feline eyes on the smaller man.

Tseng sighed. Why was it so important for him to know! It didn't make sense.

"Sure," the Turk sighed, looking away from his captor. "You want to know about my boss and I right?"

"I do," he responded evenly.

Tseng stared into the flames of the fire and frowned. Might as well get it over with…

"Yeah, I fucked him," he said crudely. He could feel Sephiroth's gaze intensify on him and he turned his attentions to the ex-general.

The silver haired one was studying him intently. Tseng felt very uncomfortable, but he didn't want to back down by looking away.

"Why?" Sephiroth asked, expression stern but curious.

The Turk resisted the urge to say "hell if I know" and settled for a shrug.

"You don't know why you became intimate with him?" Sephiroth asked confused, raising a neat silver brow.

"I don't know!" the Turk retorted annoyed with the questions. "Why do you need to know this? I answered your question the least you could do is tell me…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was slapped so hard and swiftly that he fell off the couch. He hit the wooden floorboards hard and groaned at the ebbing pain. Recovering as quickly as he could he from being slapped by probably the most powerful man he had ever faced, he sat up with the intensions of retorting back to the abuse, but Sephiroth had raised his hand and aimed in his direction. That familiar feeling welled up inside him as the dark light emanated from the ex-general's hands.

He couldn't move and suddenly there was pain racing through his body. He wanted to scream, but the spell prevented him from speaking. The pain intensified and the Turk felt as if he would explode from it. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes; he literally felt like his body was being ripped apart.

"Darling," Sephiroth said as he lowered his hand, "Do you not realize you have no right, no power, and no authority to question me?"

The silver haired man stood over the Turk hunched over in pain. He tilted Tseng's head upwards and shook his head in disappointment.

"I will answer your question, but I never want you to speak to me as if I _have _to do something. I am not obligated to do anything by your word."

Tseng was only partially hearing, the pain almost unbearable. He didn't know what magic Sephiroth was using but it felt worse than being physically beaten by him. It felt worse than any pain he'd ever experienced…even worse than that day at the Temple of the Ancients when Masamune had gone in one side and came out the other. That sharp blade slicing through his body like butter had given him pain he thought couldn't be topped. The blade still gave him nightmares, but this pain he was feeling now made him wish Yazoo had killed him earlier so he wouldn't have to experience it now.

"Tseng, promise you will never disrespect your god like that again and I'll release you of this pain," the silver haired one said as he stared into Tseng's bronze eyes.

The Turk mentally screamed "yes" with all his might. Tears were streaming down his cheeks now and he felt as if the pain was getting worse, if that was even possible. Sephiroth kissed his quivering lips and the pain started to subside instantly. The Turk was so happy that the pain was going away he wasn't even aware of his captor kissing him. Sephiroth used his thumb to wipe away his tears on one side and kissed the salty stream on the other side.

"I don't like hurting you, but I need you to respect me," he said gently as he kissed his lips softly.

Tseng nodded, trying not to show how glad he was that the pain was no more. Still a bit out of it, he didn't protest when Sephiroth picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. He soon felt his body resting upon the soft bearskin blanket and he gladly sunk into the sheets. Sephiroth adjusted him on the left side and placed his head on a soft pillow for support. He sat beside the Turk and grabbed the smaller man's hand.

"Tseng," he called out.

"Hmm?" the Turk responded dreamily, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I've always liked you, ever since our days back at Shinra tower, but there was that rumor that you were sleeping with your boss to get ahead. I never believed you would do something like that but I guess I was wrong. I suppose even after all these years that uncertainty irked me and that's why I wanted to know."

"But…"the Turk managed to get out though he was so close to passing out. "It's not…what you think…"

Sephiroth held the Turk's hand tighter and leaned in. "What do you mean?"

Tseng yawned and his eyes were about half mast right now. "He…we…." he managed to get out before he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Wake up!<em>

His instincts raged as his eyes flew open just in time to see the sharpened end of a pencil hovering above his left eye and coming down fast. He managed to roll out of the way just in time before the sharp pencil rammed into his eyeball. He instinctively reached for the blade that he kept in his sleeve only to find it missing. He shot a fierce glare at his attacker and wasn't surprised to see Yazoo standing there.

"Shit," the boy swore as Tseng fixed his heated gaze on him. "Didn't work."

"You…you," the Turk stammered, so angry that he couldn't speak. The boy had tried to fucking stab him in the eye! He wanted to beat the living daylights out of the little asshole but he didn't want Sephiroth to hurt him…and after the pain he experienced last night he found it a bit easier to restrain himself.

Yazoo frowned as he yanked the pencil from the pillow. He stared at the sharpened end curiously before he turned to his would be mother.

"You little fuck…" Tseng hissed out as he rolled out of bed and approached the boy. Yazoo looked up at him with emotionless eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"You only need one eye to still see…I checked," he said evenly, as if it were a normal phrase.

The desire to hurt the child was rising. Looking down into those peculiar feline eyes so devoid of emotion made him want to beat the child until an expression manifested, and if that didn't work then he could just torture the menace until something flickered in those lifeless eyes.

"Yazoo," Sephiroth said as he entered the room, drawing the attention to him from both of them.

Tseng took in the man's appearance. He was wearing a dark long-sleeved shirt with blue jeans that led to knee high black boots. An annoyed expression graced the silver haired man's face as he fixed his glare on Yazoo.

"Stop trying to kill your mom," he said as he picked up the boy by his nightshirt and tossed him out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Morning, Tseng," the ex-general said casually as he plopped down on the bed.

Tseng didn't reply, still upset from Yazoo's attempt and Sephiroth's lack of discipline. It he wasn't held accountable for his mistakes, then he would just keep trying to kill him.

Sensing Tseng's frustration, Sephiroth reached his hand out to the Turk. "Tseng, is there something you want to talk about?"

The Turk rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. He was sick of this shit.

"Sit next to me and we'll talk," the silver haired one said, hand still outstretched.

"There is nothing to talk about," he said evenly.

"Please, Sit," he said, though this time it sounded like more of a command than an offer. Not wanting to anger the self-proclaimed deity, he took the man's hand and allowed himself to be guided over. He was led to sit beside the man, the difference in their size making him uncomfortable.

"It's Yazoo isn't it?" he asked. "I know he's being difficult but he'll calm down once he gets used to you being here. He doesn't like change."

Tseng shrugged his shoulders and frowned. "Little shit should be punished."

Sephiroth chucked deeply before he placed his hand onto Tseng's shoulder, the Turk immediately tensing from the touch.

"How about this, If he does it again, you have my permission to punish him," Sephiroth said through a smirk.

"Really?" the Turk said in disbelief.

"I mean it," he said as he pulled the Turk in closer, placing a kiss on his temple.

Tseng stifled the urge to push him away and settled for an annoyed groan instead.

"I…have to get the kids bathed and shit," the dark haired man said. He'd rather deal with violent, screaming boys than stay around for Sephiroth's advances.

"Sure," the silver haired man said as he started to massage small circles to Tseng's shoulder blades. Feeling uncomfortable, he stood up to leave and half expected Sephiroth to grab him back and demand…something. But nothing happened as he exited the room and he allows himself a sigh at the relief.

Sticking to the routine, he bathed the boys and made everyone breakfast, making sure to serve Sephiroth first, then the children and himself lastly. Admittedly he wanted Yazoo to do something so he could make good on Sephiroth's word and beat the shit out of him. But Yazoo did nothing and mostly ignored him. After breakfast, he washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom. After that, he was ordered to clean the house which took him up to lunchtime to finish up. Then he had to make lunch for them all and clean the kitchen once more.

He figured he was finally going to have a chance to sit down after that, but Sephiroth wanted him to learn how to wash clothes. They didn't have a washer and dryer so he had to do everything by hand. And since it was freezing outside, he had to hang the clothes up to dry in the living area where it was the warmest. It took him up until evening to wash and dry all of the clothes in the house.

By then, dinnertime had come along and he had to scrounge up something quick. He settled on spaghetti, which didn't take long to prepare at all. Kadaj had insisted on sitting in his lap as they at ate and the boy kept getting sauce everywhere. Tseng's clothes were covered in the red stuff by the end of it all.

After washing the dishes from dinner, he really wanted to take a hot bath and relax. He never cleaned so much in his life. When he was a child, his mother had done all the cooking and cleaning and since he was a boy he wasn't required to do housework. When he entered Shinra Academy it wasn't hard to keep his tiny dorm clean as he had very few items. When he lived in Shinra Tower, he had excellent maid service and even now at the hotel in Edge the maid would clean up after him. So it was safe to say housework had never been integrated in his life and he was really tired from having to go from doing so little to so much in one day.

As he turned on the hot water, he chucked inwardly at the ridiculousness of his life. It literally had to take him being captured by the most powerful man in the world in order for him to do household chores. He stripped off his sauce covered clothes and tossed them to the side, placing his new set of clean one's on the sink. Once the tub was full, he stepped in and practically hissed as he sunk down into the steamy hot water.

It felt so good to sit down and relax. He leaned back and closed his eyes as the hot water around him soothed his body. His long dark hair settled on top of the water, resembling spilled ink. He usually wasn't one to enjoy a bath, but this felt amazing. Not as good as his spacious marble tub back at the penthouse the Turks shared in Edge, but pretty close.

Speaking of his Turks, he couldn't wait until they noticed he was missing. The scenario would be that they'd grow suspicious when he didn't return on the expected date, but they'd give him the benefit of a doubt and hold off calling him until the next day. When they couldn't reach his phone, they'd call Randal's card number which he left them just in case. Calling Randal would cause the same results and now their suspicions would turn to anxiety. A call to the hotel he stayed briefly at in Randal's hometown would reveal that Randal and he never came back from their trip. The next action would be to seek out their missing leader and hope he was still alive.

He sank deeper into the water and closed his eyes. He could only hope they found him soon. They'd come searching for him next week and he wasn't sure how long it would take them to find the little cabin in the woods. He really had no idea where he was located, and he had no way of connecting with his unit. When he had been captured a few days ago, his phone and weapons had been missing. He wanted to look for his shit but Sephiroth or the boys were constantly around him. He would have to look without it being obvious that he was.

The bathroom door opened and his bronze colored eyes flickered open and glared at the intruder. Sephiroth stepped in, wearing only a pair of blue jeans with a smirk on his handsome face. Tseng frowned and rose up out of the water a bit, on guard for anything he might try.

"Tseng," he greeted as he casually made his way over to the Turk.

The dark haired man looked up at the tall man standing over him and glared. He really didn't want to deal with his captor at the moment. His alone time had been interrupted and he wanted it back. Not to mention he didn't feel safe whenever he was around. Knowing that Sephiroth could kill him without touching him, weighed heavily on his mind.

Sephiroth leaned down, the ends his long silver tendrils settling on top of the water and blending into his inky dark hair. Ever the prideful man that he was, he didn't let how nervous he was show when the other's man's hand settled underneath his chin. He stared defiantly into the ex-general's green feline eyes without blinking. Sephiroth's thumb trailed across his bottom lip and he smirked.

"You are so very lovely," he stated before he leaned down and kissed his lips. Tseng tensed as the other man's lips met his. Sephiroth's firm lips moved slowly over his, his tongue nipping at Tseng's teeth seeking entrance. The Turk denied him and remained unresponsive until the other man pulled away.

"Such soft lips," he said before he briefly nibbled on the man's bottom lip. He then removed himself completely from the Turk and stepped back.

"Stand up," he commanded.

Tseng sighed but defiance wasn't an option. He slowly stood up as he was instructed, noticing how Sephiroth's gaze followed him as he did. The silver haired man licked his lips and smirked.

"Come here," he ordered.

The Turk stepped out and walked towards his captor until he stood a foot away from him. Sephiroth's eyes roamed over his body until they settled on his bronze eyes.

"Kneel, slave," he said through a grin, knowing it would piss the proud Turk off.

Tseng gritted his teeth as he fell to his knees on the hard, wooden floor. Being called a slave didn't sit too well with him. He didn't want to submit so easily but what could he do at this point. Here he was, naked as the day he was born without any weapons or the strength to overpower the man before him. Compared to him, Sephiroth was indeed a god. His power seemed limitless. The man had died, and yet here he was strong as ever. Tseng looked up at the man who towered above him.

"I like you like this," Sephiroth said as he slowly circled his captive. "Wet, naked and submissive."

Tseng's fists clenched by his sides with the desire to strike; Sephiroth saw this and chuckled as he came up from behind the man and stood. The Turk kept his gaze forward, a grave mistake if he had been dealing with common criminals, but with Sephiroth it didn't matter if he followed protocol, the man was just too strong to fit into any category.

"I've been watching you, Turk," he said slyly as his hands played with a few wet strands of his captives hair.

Tseng inwardly tensed, wondering what he could be talking about. Sephiroth leaned down until his lips were beside the Turk's ear.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you since my rebirth. I just want you to know that my interest in you lies beyond using you as a housemaid."

He nibbled on the outer shell of his ear and the Turk resisted the urge to pull away.

"Why," he said evenly, regardless of what Sephiroth was doing to him. "Why do you want me?"

"Want?" the ex-general said deeply against his ear, which sent an involuntary shiver up his spine. "I need you, Tseng."

"Why?" he asked, his voice not as steady as before. The heat from his captor's breath tingled with every word.

"Every god needs a prophet or something like that. A messenger," he said as he kissed the back of Tseng's neck.

"And that is to be me?" the dark haired one questioned with humorous jest in his tone.

"Yes Tseng, you are my chosen messenger. You will help me in my quest to conquer this planet and make its inhabitants know that their god is in control."

Sephiroth nipped at the Turk's jaw line, his hands slowly moved down to the man's chest, where he placed his thumbs over his dusky pink nipples. He applied pressure and rotated them around until they hardened to pebbles underneath his touch.

Tseng gritted his teeth in frustration. First, Sephiroth was spouting craziness about Tseng being his "chosen prophet". And Secondly, he was telling him all this while touching him in places he shouldn't. The feeling of the bigger man looming above him made him uncomfortable.

"I…I don't believe you are a god," the Turk said sharply. The ex-SOLDIER suddenly stopped his molestation of his nipples and brought his hands up to the Turk's face. He stared him straight in the eyes for a few seconds, before he pressed his lips to Tseng's. It was a forceful kiss, not like the ones before had been. The silver haired man had shoved his tongue in the Turk's mouth and ravished it. Tseng tried to push the domineering man back but to no avail.

When Sephiroth finally pulled away, Tseng was gasping for breath. The taller man then stood up and looked down at his captive with a grin. Tseng didn't like the look in the man's eyes. It was a look he'd seen his mentor give him right before…

"Touch me," the silver haired warrior commanded.

He wanted to say no . . . he wanted to fight, but instead he bit his bottom lip and hooked his finger into the waistband of Sephiroth's jeans. Inside he was brewing mad that he couldn't stand a chance against Sephiroth and furious that he was giving in so easily. But what could he do? He could take a beating, but Sephiroth's hits were like no other. It felt like being hit by a semi with every blow, not to mention he could still use that materia that caused him mind-blowing pain.

He unzipped his pants and with Sephiroth going commando, he pulled out the man's long, thick cock without preamble. He stroked the man to full hardness and increased his speed over his sex. The Turk could only hope Sephiroth didn't want him to open his mouth and stick out his tongue like last time.

"Taste me, Tseng," came the dreaded order. The dark haired man frowned as he stared at the red, bulbous tip of Sephiroth's cock. No, he didn't want to, but he was really at a loss of what to do. He calculated several scenarios and their success rate was virtually zero. He wondered what would happen if he bit the man's dick off, but the smirk Sephiroth gave him made him think twice. He hoped Sephiroth really couldn't read his mind just now. With downcast eyes, he snaked his tongue out to lick the tip.

"Mmm no foreplay, just put it in your mouth," he ordered. Tseng shot a fierce glare up at him but did as was told. He opened his mouth wide enough to accommodate the girth. With his lips wrapped around that thick mass, he began sucking the head and swiping his tongue across the tip. He'd done this before with his boss, so he wasn't inexperienced, but Verdot had been the only man he let fuck his mouth. He hadn't really been to sexually active since Verdot, but he never went down on the men and he never let them top. His Boss and mentor had been the only man he let completely dominates him.

"Not anymore right?" Sephiroth responded out loud to what was a personal thought.

Tseng pulled back in surprise and started to say something but the ex-general grabbed his head and yanked it forward. He was forced to swallow the man's cock and his head was kept there by force.

"I told you I could read minds didn't I? Not omnipresent of course, but if I will it then it happens. Keep sucking, Turk," he said evenly, looking down at him through long silver lashes.

Tseng growled but did as was told.

"So I've been noticing lately, that you've been thinking a lot about, Verdot, especially when it comes to doing something sexual. As my future prophet, I can't have you thinking of another man like that. You should only have thoughts of your god."

The cock in his mouth was throbbing against his tongue. He wasn't doing anything special, just bobbing his head up and down with a lick here or there. It was hard to listen to Sephiroth talk about his mentor while he sucked him off. Talking about Verdot was the last thing he wanted to do. He hated the man and that was final. If he ever saw the man again he wouldn't hesitate to beat the absolute shit out of him. Even now, he was filled with rage just thinking about what went on between them and how he was treated.

"Tseng, In order for this to work, I need you to know everything about me. You're here not only to be my servant, but my eventual lover and you _will _love me. You _will _serve me and I _will_ take over Gaia as my mother intended."

_Didn't she intend to destroy it? _The Turk thought. He vividly remembered Sephiroth trying to destroy the world, not rule it.

"Things this time cannot be the same. I will make sure of that," he said through a grin. He stared down at the Turk and chuckled deeply.

"I know you can do better than this," he said before he thrust forward without warning. Tseng choked around the massive length now lodged down his throat. His eyes opened wide and his pupils dilated as his lips touched course pubic hair. The back of throat convulsed and he started to gag. He was strictly breathing out of his nose now and the strain was obvious. His cheeks were red and in the corner of his eyes were tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, that's nice. Quite nice," Sephiroth said in a breathy tone. "To think, the man I lusted after is right here after all these years, kneeling before god and worshipping me quite well."

Tseng inwardly screamed "fuck you" and hoped that Sephiroth had heard.

"I did," he said sharply before pulling out, only to slam back down that tight convulsing throat. This time the tears did fall, the strain too much. If he had had a full stomach he knew without a doubt he would have thrown up. He coughed and gagged for what seemed like hours; Sephiroth never relenting on the brutal pace and even yanking his hair. His eyes were starting to lull back into his head when Sephiroth finally came with a harsh grunt down his throat. Hot bursts of cum slid down thickly as he was forced to swallow it all.

Tseng fell to the ground once he was released. He gasped for air and coughed up cum and spit onto the wooden floor boards.

"You know what, my little messenger?" Sephiroth said as he circled around Tseng's naked form on the ground. "I've decided on a date?"

Through Tseng's disoriented haze, he wondered what the crazed man was talking about now? A date?

"In three days I will claim you as mine."

"Claim me?" the Turk bit out. "You mean fuck me?"

"Well, yes," He said, slightly chuckling at Tseng's bluntness.

"Fuck," the dark haired man swore as he stood up. Though he was still a bit damp, he grabbed his clothes and put them on quickly to cover himself.

Three days? To him that meant he had three days to figure out how to get out of this. But how could he formulate a plan when Sephiroth could read his mind? He would have to figure that out soon, but right now he really wanted to brush his teeth. He grabbed the toothpaste and his toothbrush and brushed eagerly.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to that taste," Sephiroth said as he headed to the exit. "You may even like it one day."

_I'd rather swallow acid than your fucking dick…_

He heard Sephiroth chuckle before he left which probably meant he heard what he was thinking. Well, regardless if the silver haired one was reading his mind he'd still try and think of a way to escape. And if that didn't work, he'd just have to have faith that his Turks would find him soon.

After he brushed and rinsed, he exited the bathroom with the intention of lying on the couch by the fire. As he walked down the hall, he heard a deep groan coming from the boy's room. He stopped, and turned his head curiously in the direction he heard the sound. There was no way any of the prepubescent boys could have made that noise. Was Sephiroth in there? He quickly opened the bedroom door to the ex-generals room and saw him reading a book. Before the man could acknowledge him, he closed the door at turned to the boy's room.

The deep groan sounded again and he furrowed his brows in confusion. Was there some else in there? Were the boys okay? Immediately after he thought that he swore under his breath. Why was he concerned for the boy's safety? He'd never been sentimental with children before?

As quietly as he could, he opened the wooden door and peaked inside just a bit. Though it was dark, everything seemed to be in order, well except for Yazoo's bed with was oddly devoid of his body. He meant to go in and see where the little shit was hiding, but the door wouldn't open any further. He tried to apply more force but it didn't budge. The door wasn't stuck, but it felt like someone was holding it. His first thought was Yazoo had done something, or was on the other side pushing against him. But the force on the other side seemed too strong to be a child.

His sentiments were confirmed when a fully grown masculine arm bolted out from the opening and grabbed his shirt. Before he could even process what was happening, he was suddenly yanked into the bedroom and slammed against the door. Disorientated, he looked up at his attacker and thought it was Sephiroth, long silver hair, about six feet tall and very strong. But as his vision focused, he noticed something was off. The face was younger, more feminine and the lips too full.

"I'm thirsty," the young man said, his voice deep and smooth.

Tseng was trying desperately to figure out who this guy was but it wasn't working. "Who are you?

"Sheesh, what kind of mother doesn't recognize their own child?" the silver haired youth said.

At his words, the Turk focused harder. The face was familiar but, it couldn't be. He then looked into those dead, lifeless eyes and with regret saw that it was . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are soo appreciated and have been really amusing. Please continue to do so : D<strong>

**till next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Mother Nouveau**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix and I make no money from this.**

**Synopsis: Tseng must endure the demon of Wutai in a lone log cabin in the mountains with his three very young remnants.**

**Warnings: yaoi, non-con, language, violence**

**Beta:XxOngakuxX :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:Vulgar<strong>

"Yazoo?"

"Yes, mother," the young man said deeply.

Tseng was confused, almost as confused as when he found out Sephiroth was still alive and living in a log cabin in the mountains. The lighting was dim, but he could make out Yazoo's features. His childish looks were gone, and a handsome teenaged face had replaced it.

"How . . . did this happen," the Turk asked, growing tenser.

"Hmm . . . ," Yazoo purred as he stared down at the smaller man, "I don't know."

Tseng was feeling very uneasy being cornered against the wooden door. Yazoo had an aloof expression on his face, as if he were trying to figure out what happened as well. Admittedly, the Turk was trying to rationalize how a five year old became a young man in just a few hours. His dark eyes scanned over the tall teenage boy and suddenly realized that he was naked. He quickly looked away from the youth's unmentionables and coughed.

Noticing how uncomfortable the Turk was, Yazoo chuckled deeply.

"My clothes didn't fit so I just removed them," he explained logically. Yazoo smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"You wanna play?"The silver haired one asked, his lips curling back into a grin.

Tseng shook his head. Never had there been a time where he wanted Sephiroth to read his mind. Did he know that this shit was happening? He had said that the boys and he were in sync but he wasn't sure if Sephiroth knew about this. Surely he would have said something to him about the boys being able to age at random.

"Does . . . Sephiroth know about this?" He asked curiously, shifting underneath the taller one's gaze.

"I know he doesn't. I didn't even know until two minutes ago," he answered, amusement laced in his tone.

That only furthered confused Tseng.

"Mommy, is there some reason you keep looking at my hips?" he asked through a grin.

Tseng shook his head and made to slip out of the box Yazoo had trapped him in, but the silver haired youth just pressed his body closer, pinning him. The Turk frowned when the teen's genitals pressed up against his leg. He shifted, and tried to change his position so it wasn't touching him but Yazoo just leaned in further.

"I saw you," the silver haired copy said.

"Saw what?" the Turk questioned.

Yazoo suddenly blushed and bit his lip. He seemed embarrassed and the Turk could make out the uncertainty in his feline eyes.

"I . . . saw you put . . . ," he paused as his blush deepened, "His thingy in your mouth."

"Thingy?" the Turk repeated, then it clicked. He swore under his breath and sighed. Yazoo nodded his head and looked down at the dark haired man.

"It looked like it felt good," he said.

Tseng didn't like where this was headed. Yazoo was still technically a boy in an older body, though it took Tseng a minute to figure it out since Yazoo was so advanced.

"Can you do it to me?" he asked, cheeks turning red.

"Hell no!" the Turk snapped, causing the two other boys to shift in their blankets at the sound.

"But why not?" Yazoo asked, his feline eyes fixed on Tseng's bronze colored ones.

"You can't do shit like that until you're older."

"But I am older! See!" he exclaimed by grabbing one of Tseng's hands and putting it on his head.

"I'm taller than you and I'm stronger than you," he said, placing emphasis on the latter by pushing Tseng down.

The boy was right though, he was strong as shit. Tseng could feel his strength through that one push. He couldn't resist going down at all.

"Yazoo," he started to say, "physically you're a young man but mentally you're still just a kid."

The silver haired one growled and grabbed Tseng by his hair. He hissed in pain as he was lifted to his feet by it. When he looked up, he was met with Yazoo's enraged face.

"I'll kill you if you don't. I'll choke you to death or I'll put your head in the fire!" He threatened.

Tseng looked at the fireplace in the corner of the room where he had tossed the boy's book in earlier. He knew physically he couldn't compete but Yazoo was still a boy, a precocious one, but still a child. There had to be a way to outsmart him. Kids were stupid sometimes.

"But it is wrong for a mother and child to engage in such acts. It's called incest," he stated.

Yazoo then chuckled and tightened his grip on Tseng's hair. "But you're not my real mom, so it shouldn't count."

"But it does."

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Just do it or I'll . . . ."

"Stop it Yazzy! Leave mom alone!"

They both turned to the direction of Kadaj's bed. Out slipped an older, teenaged version of the boy. He wasn't as tall as Yazoo but he was still very beautiful. Not that Yazoo wasn't gorgeous either, but his attitude was the shits.

Having grown taller and bigger, Kadaj's clothes didn't fit him properly. His top barely covered his chest and his chocobo pants were now tight around slender thighs. He rushed to Tseng's side and pushed Yazoo away from him. Kadaj smiled and kissed Tseng on the cheek before he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Mommy is mine! He loves me most!" he said, his voice deep but not as deep as Yazoo.

Yazoo rolled his eye, "I don't care. I hate him. I just wanted him to put my . . . ," He said before he blushed again.

Tseng's mind was racing. None of this made sense. The boys' bodies had aged but they did not age mentally. He needed to get out of this situation and quickly.

"You're gross Yaz!" Kadaj yelled, pulling Tseng from his thoughts. "Why would you want to put that in someone's mouth?"

"Because Sephy did it and it looked like it felt good," he responded.

"Really?" Kadaj asked confused. He turned his innocent gaze on Tseng and tilted his head.

"Does it feel good mommy?" he asked.

Tseng was at a loss for words. No way in hell he was going to tell a bunch of kids about oral sex. He shook his head and slowly started to back up to the door.

"Don't listen to him Kadaj. It has to feel good! He just doesn't want us to feel that way!"

Tseng could tell that he was really taking in his brother's words and that made him nervous. He needed to act fast. He needed to get to Sephiroth. For the second time since he'd been here, he actually wanted Sephiroth to come and intervene.

"You wouldn't do that right mommy?" Kadaj asked, his eyes slighty dialated. Tseng shook his head and in split second decision, he made for the door. Turning the paint chipped knob, he roughly opened the door only to be pulled back in. He lost his grip and could only watch as Kadaj shut the door whilst Yazoo pulled him back.

"We want you to stay mommy," Yazoo said, his hot breath heavy against his ear. Tseng struggled in the strong one's hold but to no avail.

"Let's try it, Kadaj,"the older of the two said. "Take your shorts off."

_Shit . . . ._ the Turk thought.

"I'm not wearing . . . oh," the teen said looking down at his pants turned shorts. He slipped them down and kicked them to the side.

"Now just put it in his mouth,"Yazoo said, a malicious look on his face.

Kadaj looked down at the Turk and Tseng shook his head.

"Don't do this," the Turk said sharply, "It's wrong."

"But, Yazzy said . . . ."

"Don't listen to him. He justs wants to piss me off."

Kadaj looked up at his brother then to his mother. Tseng could see the conflict in his eyes and hoped the boy would make the right decision.

"If big brother did it then its okay," Yazoo said before he tightened his grip on the Turk's arm. Tseng hissed at the sharp pain.

"Stop hurting mommy!" Kadaj yelled.

Suddenly, a realization hit the Turk. Kadaj wouldn't do anything if he thought it would hurt him. The Turk resisted the urge to smile.

"Kadaj," he said in a low voice, "You wouldn't hurt your own mother, would you?"

"No never!" He exclaimed.

"Then don't do this, my son," he pleaded, inwardly laughing at the thought of ever calling someone his son.

Tears welled up in the corner of the youngest one's eyes.

"I'm sorry mommy," he sobbed.

"It's okay, just . . . ."

"No!" Yazoo interjected. "Kadaj, I'll prove to you that it's okay! Come here and put it in his mouth!"

The Turk was then shoved down and made to kneel in the exact same position Sephiroth had him in earlier. The boy really had seen them, which meant that Yazoo had probably seen how much he hated being forced to do it and wanted to make him suffer again. _Little shit_, he thought heatedly. Why did the boy hate him so much?

"No Yazzy! I won't hurt mommy!" Kadaj said, and Tseng rewarded him with a smile. Kadaj blushed.

The moment was then interupted when Yazoo kicked Tseng to the side and sent him flying into the bed. The Turk landed at the foot of Loz's bed. A bit dazed, he could barely hear the boys arguing. He rubbed his head and turned to see if he'd woken the boy.

_Holy fuck!_

Loz had also experienced the change and there lie one of the tallest men Tseng had ever seen. His feet hung off the edge of the bed and then some. His features were more masculine than his two younger brothers.

_More my type..._

Suddenly disgusted, he frowned at the thought and looked at the two boys that were now wrestling on the floor. With all the noise he was surprised Loz could still sleep.

"Some brother you are!" Yazoo growled as he pinned Kadaj down.

"I'm a good brother!" He yelled as he suddenly headbutted his brother and stunned him. Yazoo fell back with a groan and Kadaj stood over him.

"You're just a bad son!" He said before he kicked Yazoo in the side. The youngest then turned to Tseng who was more than amused watching the boy kick his brother's ass.

"Did you see that mommy!" Kadaj said as he moved to kneel by the bed. He looked up at Tseng with those adorable eyes and the Turk patted his head. Kadaj would be a great asset. Not only could he beat Yazoo's ass, he was devoted to him and would do anything he asked. He leaned down and kissed the youngest on the cheek.

"You did very well," he praised, gently rusting his soft silver locks.

Kadaj giggled but his joy soon turned to horror when Yazoo grabbed his leg.

"Hey!" Kadaj yelled in surprise.

"It feels . . . good," Yazoo managed to get out before he pulled himself into Kadaj's lap and grabbed his genitals. It all seemed to be going in slow motion for Tseng. He watched in progressive horror as Yazoo's head suddenly hovered over his brother's cock and then decended. Once contact was made he watched as Kadaj's pupils dialate and his mouth went wide. Realtime came into effect when he heard Kadaj moan.

"Oh shit!" The Turk exclaimed as he bounded off the bed. He backed up towards the door, though he couldn't take his eyes off the scene. Yazoo licked up at down his little brother's length and sucked the tip lightly.

"This feels funny . . . Yazzy," Kadaj said breathily. He rolled his head and looked at Tseng with unfocused eyes.

"It . . . doesn't hurt, Mommy," he said breathily, followed by a soft moan.

Tseng ripped his eyes away from the scene and yanked open the door. He quickly went down the small hallway and burst into Sephiroth's room. He scanned the small room quickly for the man and found him sleeping underneath several layers of blankets. So much for being aware, the silver haired man barely even budged when he slammed the door open.

"Sephiroth," he said as he knelt next to him on the bed. When the man didn't respond he gave him a shake.

"Come on. Wake up!" He yelled. "Yazoo is . . . is . . . ."

Sephiroth yawned and opened one green unfocued eye.

"Just turn the water off. . . ," he mumbled before pulling the cover over his face.

"No don't go back to sleep!" Tseng yelled as he pulled the covers off the sleeping man , revealing him to be completely nude. Tseng sighed. Why did it seem like everyone was getting naked but him?

Sephiroth groaned and sat up with a pissed off expression.

"The fuck do you want, bitch?" He asked snippily. In any other circumstance the Turk would have gladly retorted to being called a bitch but he decided to put the resentment to the side momentarily. There were more pressing matters, like stopping Kadaj from throat fucking his brother.

"Something happened to the boys and long story short , Yazoo is sucking his brother's dick," he said rapidly but in an even tone.

Sephiroth raised a fine silver brow and scratched his head.

"Hm . . . ," the ex-general groaned, "I'm hearing you speak but not understanding. What is happening now?"

Tseng growled in frustration and grabbed Sephiroth's face between his hands.

"Kadaj has his dick in his brother's mouth right the fuck now! Get it?"

Sephiroth went wide eyed for a moment then hopped out of bed. Tseng was glad he at least had the decency to toss on a pair of sweats before he exited. Tseng followed closely behind and they were soon at the boy's door. The Turk's jaw slightly dropped at the scene. He'd seen a few videos like this but never in person.

Kadaj was close to completion, gripping his older brother's head tightly as he rammed his cock down his throat.

"Something's happening!" Kadaj said breathily. " I'm gonna pee I think! Yazzy, ugh!"

He let out a cry as he erupted in his brother's mouth. Yazoo started to choke and released the dick in his mouth.

"What's this white stuff?" Yazoo questioned as he touched some of the sticky fluid on his face.

Kadaj was still coming down from his first high and shrugged his shoulders.

"That . . . didn't hurt," the youngest said catching his breath.

"Told ya," Yazoo said with a smirk. "Let's do it again. This time . . . "

"The fuck is going on here?" Sephiroth yelled. His voice seemingly boomed and even Tseng felt a tremor go up his spine. The man was enraged, his pupils were tiny slits and his fists were clenched so tightly that his nails drew blood from piercing his palms.

Tseng honestly had no idea how one would even handle this situation. He'd probably just kill them all in various ways and try to forget what he saw, but he was sure Sephiroth would not kill his brothers . . . maybe.

"Big brother we . . . " Kadaj trembled.

Yazoo just sat there on the floor facing Sephiroth. He frowned and made a sound of annoyance with his teeth.

"You dirty little fuckers!" Sephiroth said as he approached the middle child. Yazoo looked unfazed as he stood up to his full height which almost matched Sephiroth's.

"Why are all you so fucking big?" He questioned, then just for good measure he went to Loz's bed to see if he'd grown as well. He was still sleeping soundly as if nothing were going on at all.

Suddenly, Sephiroth turned to Tseng and the Turk tensed up as the infuriated man approached him.

"How did this happen!" He asked.

"How the hell would I know? I don't even know how the fuck you're still alive!" The dark haired man responded.

Sephiroth sighed and turned back to the boys.

"Turn back into children right now!" He demanded. Kadaj looked at Yazoo and vice versa.

"We don't know how," Yazoo responded, "I don't even know how I got big. Just woke up that way."

"So, instead of coming to me, you suck your brother's dick?" He asked.

"Tseng was here!" Yazoo exclaimed. "He showed us how!"

The Turk shook his head rapidly as the ex-general turned his attention back to him. Without warning, he rushed the smaller man and forced him up against the wooden door. Tseng felt the wind being knocked out of him.

"I . . . I didn't . . . " he mumbled underneath the strain.

"Then how did they know how, Tseng!" He hissed.

"Yazoo . . . he," he tried to get out but Sephiroth was putting to much pressure on his lungs.

"No big brother it was Yazoo's idea! He saw you do it to mommy!" Kadaj cried and tried to pull the man off of Tseng.

"Please stop hurting him! Please!"

Sephiroth released the Turk and Tseng coughed as air rushed into his lungs. His vision was blurry but he could make out Sephiroth going to Yazoo.

"It wasn't me!" He pleaded as Sephiroth drew closer. "Tseng . . . ."

Yazoo was silenced when the ex-general suddenly punched him in the gut. He doubled over and fell to the hardwood floor.

"You're to young to be doing shit like that," he said, though his tone was softer this time.

Tseng watched as Sephiroth stood there in the center of the room staring down at Yazoo.

"Everyone . . . just go to bed," he said finally. He tossed one last look at Yazoo and Kadaj before heading for the door. He grabbed the Turk's arm on the way out and slammed the door behind him.

Tseng remained quiet as they made it back to the bedroom. Once they were back in the room Sephiroth closed the door behind him and locked it. He then pulled Tseng into his arms and wrapped them around the Turk's narrow waist.

"Tseng," the silver haired one began. "This is going to sound really fucked up but, that kinda made me hard."

"What!" The Turk exclaimed. He was then pulled into a tighter embrace and he could feel the man's hardness against his thigh.

"You can't be serious! That's digusting!" He yelled irately, "Those are your fucking little brothers! They're really children remember?"

"Hm . . . ." he moaned, ignoring Tseng's words as he slipped his fingers underneath the man's shirt finding his nipples. Tseng inwardly panicked as the man started to tweak them.

"You're sick," he hissed.

"Maybe," he said as he pulled the Turk's shirt up. He stared at his chest momentarily before he pushed Tseng back onto the bed. He landed on the soft animal skin blankets with Sephiroth on top of him.

"Stop it," he said in frustration as the silver haired one returned to playing with his nipples. Tseng gasped in surprise when a wet tongue flicked over one of them. Sephiroth chuckled at the sound and took the pink nub into his mouth.

The Turk placed his hands on the taller man's shoulders and tried to push him back. Of course the man didn't budge and even started to nip at the hardening nipple.

"Ah, you bastard," the dark haired on bit out.

"Hm, your nipples are quite sensitive. Tell me, did Verdot suck them too?"

"Shut up!" He snapped, though he arched up into Sephiroth's hot mouth. The tip of his tongue twirled around the aerola before he sucked the nipple into his mouth again, nibbling it lightly with his teeth.

Tseng closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was elsewhere . . . anywhere but here! This place was a madhouse. A dead man was still alive, boys turned into teens overnight, and of course it never stopped fucking snowing! No matter day or night the snow never stopped. He wondered if it was snowing in Edge right now. His Turks would probably be sipping hot coffee or tea with a mound of work around them. He missed those quiet nights when he'd stay up late, curled up in his blankets finishing reports and reading over cases.

"Tseng?" He heard Sephiroth call his name and his daydream was over. He looked up at the man hovering above him and frowned.

"I want you to touch me," he said lowly, voice deep with heavy lust.

Tseng bit his lip and closed his eyes momentarily.

"For how long?" He asked as he reached his hands up to the ex-SOLDIER's chest. His nimble fingers trailed up and down the man's pecks and torso. The well formed muscles tensed underneath his fingertips and the silver haired warrior practically purred.

"Until you get rock hard from just touching me. You're almost there anyway," he commented before he dipped his head down to capture the Turks lips. He wasted no time plunging his tongue into his captive's mouth. Tseng groaned in annoyance at the action but never ceased his caresses. He was being coorperative for two reasons. One, he didn't want Sephiroth to go ape-shit on him and beat his ass if he resisted fully, and two, he had kinda lost some willpower when the man started playing with his nipples. They were a weakspot of his, one that Verdot abused every chance he got. The Turk felt a chill at the memory of the man's beard against his chest as his firm lips encased his nipples. He hated the man but he missed his mouth sometimes.

As Sephiroth invaded his mouth, his hands trailed over firm back muscles and down to a slender waist. In a bold move,probably fueled by lust and adrenaline, he sliped his hands down to his captor's buttocks. He went open mouthed at the feeling of such a perfect ass in his hands. Firm yet plush, which surprised him tremendously. What really surprised him too was the fact that Sephiroth hadn't slapped the shit out of him for gropping his ass.

His mouth was released and he took a few breaths of air before his lips were plundered again.

Admittedly, everything that they were doing now felt good. Sephiroth wasn't being a total dick and shoving his cock down his throat. He hadn't been hit yet so that was nice. Of course all this had him slightly worried that the man was planning something but he let the thought linger in the distance once Sephiroth returned to his nipple again. A soft moan escaped him as blunt teeth nipped at them, followed by a teasing lick.

"You want me to bite them harder?" Sephiroth asked, his voice thick with arousal.

The practical side of him screamed no! Wanting him to stop fucking around and resist temptation, but he was so very hard now and blood wasn't rushing to the brain. His lips formed the words, but his lust gave them meaning.

"Yes, bite them till it hurts. Till I bleed," he said moaned. Sephiroth smirked as he pinched one of the little nubs roughly.

"Hm, I'm more than willing to give you pleasure slave, but first you have to thank your god for giving it to you in the first place."

So there it was. The real reason Sephiroth was being so nice. He wanted the Turk to thank him for pleasure.

He meant had meant to say "fuck you" when he opened his mouth but Sephiroth chose that exact moment to bite his left nipple and all that came out was, "Thank you!"

The warrior moaned around the mans reddedned nub at the words and bit down even harder. Tseng threw his head back, cursing himself for giving in but thanking himself for letting his biting fetish become known. Sephiroth was doing everything right, applying the right amount of pressure just enough to draw blood but still feel incredible. He had thought only Verdot would ever be able to find that balance, but Sephiroth proved him wrong.

"Oh shit," he swored at the incredible sensation, not to mention he was still holding on to that amazing ass. He kneaded the flesh through his sweatpants but it wasn't enough. He wanted to really feel that incredible plushness without the barrier but he didn't dare try.

"Tseng," he whispered lowly against the man's ear. " I know I said three days but I want you right now."

Tseng stiffened momentairily but he then resumed his previous actions. He had a feeling Sephiroth might want to go to further instead of waiting, but he had an idea. A simple one he'd thought of in a few seconds during that brief pause.

Get him off quickly.

He boldly slipped his hands into Sephiroth's sweats and pulled out that long, heavy sex. He then slipped out of his own pants and spit into his hand. With a jerk of his hips he pressed their erections together and started to rock his hips up a down. He used his wet hand to hold their cocks close and slide up and down them both.

"Oh fuck," the warrior moaned deeply, hissing at the wonderous sensation of their sex's being rubbed together. Besides it feeling fucking amazing, it was defintely geting Sephiroth off as well as himself. Not only did the silver haired man's ass feel good, his dick felt even better.

"I'm close," the silver haired one informed.

"Me too," Tseng responded breathily.

Sephiroth then grabbed the Turk's head and pushed him down. He frantically yanked his head up and forced his cock into his mouth. He gave two quick thrust before he came down his throat. Tseng was pissed but that emotion was soon changed as Sephiroth shoved him back and decended on his cock. The Turk moaned at the heavenly sensation of his cock in such a hot, wet mouth. He bucked up into that moist heat and came with a deep grunt as he released his seed into his captor's mouth. Just those few seconds in the man's mouth had been amazing. It made him wonder just how many times he'd done something like this before, or mabye just giving good blow jobs ran in the family. Yazoo obviously had a knack for it.

"Stop thinking about that shit and go to sleep," Sephiroth said having obviously read his thoughts.

"Why couldn't you have sensed what was happening earlier? Or at least invaded my thoughts then?" Tseng snapped, but was responded to with a swift kick in the side.

"Shut up, bitch. I'm not that kind of god."

Tseng winced at the kick and tried to get comfortable underneath the blankets, only to receive a sudden slap in the face. He bit cheek to keep from vocalizing his pain.

"And you forgot to say thank you at the end,"he added.

Tseng scowled and rubbed his sore cheek. He knew he would not be allowed to sleep if he did not say it so he swallowed his sore-ribs-and-aching-cheek pride.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh heh...<strong>

**Comments yo...comments **


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Mother Nouveau**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix and I make no money from this.**

**Synopsis: Tseng must endure the demon of Wutai in a lone log cabin in the mountains with his three very young remnants.**

**Warnings: yaoi, non-con, language, violence(especially in this chapter!), angst**

**Beta:XxOngakuxX :)-seriously awesome yo!**

**A/N: Thanks for the comments and hits to this story. I really enjoy reading them and they just make my day! I've also been trying to draw a cover for this story, but for now I guess the pic of my Tseng sim will have to suffice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Horrors<strong>

Tseng had been awake for atleast fifteen minutes now, yet he didn't want to get up. He could also sense that Sephiroth wasn't asleep either, his breathing had changed and Tseng had made the correlation. They both lay there in bed wide awake, yet neither of them wanted to get up. Last night had been so . . . strange. Tseng didn't want to get up and start his morning routine. What if they were still teenagers? He really didn't want to face those highly violent and sexualized youths again.

He felt a nudge in his back and knew it was Sephiroh's foot. He frowned at the next, more forceful nudge.

"Hey, bitch," he said," get up."

"I'm not a bitch," the Turk retorted. He didn't move from his spot and shifted until he was facing his captor.

Sephiroth looked upset and kicked Tseng in the thigh this time.

"You're my bitch. Now get up."

Tseng hissed at the swift pain and scowled as he sat up. He shot Sepiroth an irritated look as he rubbed his sore leg. The ex-general yawned and pulled more cover up over him.

"I want steak for breakfast, cooked medium," he informed as he closed his eyes briefly, before they suddenly flickered open.

"Oh!" He said as the Turk was stepping out of bed.

"What?" The dark one answered annoyed.

"And I'm going somewhere today . . . I'm taking Loz with me, that is, if he's still a boy."

"Where are you going?" he asked out of curiosity.

"To get supplies and other things", he said with a smirk.

Tseng wondered how he was going to manage to get anything in such harsh weather. And to take a child out there with him, well hopefully still a child. He figured Sephiroth would be able to make it, he'd seen the man brave icy winds and knee-deep snow during winters of the northern lands without protection before without issue, but Loz was just a child and Tseng wasn't totally heartless.

"Perhaps you should go alone. Why bring the boy out there?"

Sephiroth yawned and shifted underneath warm, soft furs.

"He'll be fine," he mumbled, but Tseng wasn't convinced. The Turk left the room and decided that he'd revisit the issue later. He opened the door to the boys' room and silently prayed to his god that they'd be children again.

He opened the curtains to let some light illuminate the room. With some apprehension, he approached the eldest's bed first.

"Loz?" he called out, and pulled down the sheets to reveal a perfectly normal sized six year old, even though Loz was big for his presumed age.

The boy didn't budge and Tseng leaned over to shake him. He didn't move.

"Loz get up!" He said, harshly shaking him this time. He hoped there was nothing seriuosly wrong with the boy, but when he didn't wake up Tseng started to worry.

"Wake the hell up!"

Loz remained comatose and Tseng resulted to slapping the child. The boy flinched at the sharp pain and Tseng hit him again until his eye flickered open.

"Ouch ma!" He grumbled, rubbing his sore cheek as he sat up. The Turk sighed in relief that the child was up and moving.

"Go to the bathroom," he ordered. Loz nodded his head and slipped out of his blankets.

"Hey mom?" Loz said as he inspected his pyjamas. "Why do my clothes fit weird?"

"Um... well," Tseng began as he scooped up a fussy kadaj from his blankets. He found it very hard to stop the flashbacks from last night from replaying over in his mind as he held the boy. To think that just a few hours ago he had his first orgasm in his brothers mouth. He was glad for the fact that the boys had returned back to normal and even more gratful that they didn't seem to remember anything.

"You probably grew a bit I guess," he said, trying to appease the child.

Loz's face lit up and he jumped up and down excitedly.

"I grew!" he said cheerfully and loudly. Yazoo was awoken by the noise and fixed a heated glare at his older brother.

"Be quiet Loz!" He snapped.

"Both of you get ready for a bath and brush your teeth," Tseng ordered with Kadaj in his arms.

The boy fidgeted and clutched the cloth from his shirt.

"Mommy I'm so tired," the boy whined as Tseng led the boys to the rustic bathroom.

"I know," he responded as he reached over the other two boys brushing their teeth to get Kadaj's toothbrush. He tried to set the little one down, but Kadaj clung onto him for dear life.

"Get down boy," he said annoyed. Kadaj shook his head and buried it into Tseng's shoulder. The Turk sighed and this time pried the child's fingers off his shirts and placed him down. Once the boy's tiny feet touched the wooden floor boards he screamed. He held up his hands and wailed, pleaded to be picked up. Tseng swore and tried to ignore the boy's behavior by walking away from him to get the bath started. Kadaj followed closely behind him though and cried hysterically.

"Mommy please! Please!" he screamed, grabbing onto the bottom of Tseng's pants.

"Fuck boy, shut up," he said out of irritation. The yelling was starting to give him a headache.

"Hold me please!" he screamed, face turning red.

"No," he said firmly as he turned on the water. Kadaj's clinginess was starting to wear on his nerves.

"Stop being a baby Kadaj!" Loz said as he approached the tub. He stood right in front of his crying little brother and pointed a finger at him.

"You better stop acting like this or I'm telling," he said.

Kadaj sniffled and grabbed Tseng's leg. "You can't tell me what to do! And you're the biggest crybaby!"

"Yes I can," he said lifting his head proudly. "I'm the oldest and not a crybaby!"

Kadaj ignored his older brother and turned his attention back to the Turk. "Mommy pick me up."

Tseng groaned and picked the child up, placing him on his lap briefly before putting him the tub. Loz followed suit and sat on the farthest end away from his whining little brother. They bother glared at each other and Loz made a face of disgust at his brother's behavior. Tseng turned around to turn off the water once it was high enough. He sat there on the edge sort of zoning out and not really watching the boys as they moved around in the water. His mind was still on the peculiar and disturbing events of last night. How and why had the boys aged overnight then reverted back in the morning? That wasn't normal, or human, which had changed his perception of his situation.

What was he really dealing with here? Sephiroth had come back from the dead and his "brothers" had the ability to age overnight. Ever since last night he felt really strange, and it didn't have to do with the fact that Yazoo sucked off his brother or that he fooled around with Sephiroth. Though disturbing, he'd seen and done worst things. What really bothered him was the extent of unnatural happenings around him. Also, as much as he hated to admit it, Yazoo was starting to become a threat parallel to Sephiroth himself. In his older form, the boy was violent and he truly had wanted to hurt him, which was a feeling he'd never gotten from Sephiroth. Though he may not agree with his methods, at least Sephiroth had a reason for hurting him. He had never once hurt him for the sake of doing it, but Yazoo was another story.

Speaking of the boy, he snapped back to reality once he realized that Yazoo wasn't in the tub with the other two boys. He turned to where the boy had been and saw that he was gone. He swore under his breath and looked back at the two grumpy boys in the tub. Due to their violent nature, he didn't want to leave them unattended but if something happened to Yazoo, Sephiroth would probably punish him.

"Just keep your hands to yourself," he said to the boys before he left the bathroom, making sure to keep the door open just in case something happened. The hallway was empty so he went to the boy's bedroom and checked for Yazoo there. He scanned the room and checked under the beds. No sign of Yazoo anywhere. He left the room and went to check the living area/kitchen. The cabin was small, so he wondered why he was having such a hard time finding the little shit.

The sound of water splashing frantically caught his attention and he rushed in the direction of the bathroom. Could the boys not kill each other for two seconds? As he raced down the hall, the door to the boy's bedroom opened suddenly and he barely had time to react before he collided into the boy coming out. He was a little freaked out by Yazoo's presence. He had checked that room thoroughly and the boy had not been in there.

Sensing his apprehension, Yazoo smirked and headed back to the bathroom. Tseng wanted to ask him why the hell couldn't he find him but the splashes were getting louder. He hurried back into the bathroom to find Loz holding his brother's head underwater with his hands around his throat.

"Mommy loves me too!" the oldest yelled, his pupils like tiny slits.

Kadaj's fingers were nearly at his brother's eyes and Tseng knew he would try to scratch or gouge them out as a survival mechanism. He grabbed Loz and pulled the boy off his little brother. He then pulled Kadaj up out of the water and the boy took a deep breath.

"Shit," the Turk swore as he placed the boy down. He laced his fingers into his long dark mane and shook his head. He felt like he was prison guard or something, trying to keep inmates from killing each other, except the prisoners were children who were barely in primary school.

Yazoo finally walked in and barely cast a glance at his brothers on the ground. Tseng looked up and watched as Yazoo moved closer. The boy smirked as he crawled into Tseng's lap. Bronze eyes met emerald, though the latter was much more intense. Yazoo raised his hand to place it gently against the Turk's warm, wet cheek. He then leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly before speaking.

"You don't deserve our love, mother," he said lowly. "I hate you."

Suddenly Tseng's body felt hot . . . very hot. His head was pounding and his vision was starting to fade. He roughly pushed the boy off his lap, but the feeling wasn't going away. The heat was starting to get intense and he couldn't breathe. If only he could get this heat out, he thought. He opened his mouth and a hot liquid started to seep out the sides. Blood? No, it was black and felt like hot water. It started to leek from the corners of his eyes and it hurt, so very much. He was also getting tired. Maybe if he closed his eyes for a bit the pain would recede.

"Yazoo!" he heard Kadaj say in the distance. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

His eyes were fluttering from the pain when suddenly a loud thunderous crack ensued and the pain was gone in the same second. Tseng blinked a few times and suddenly bolted up. He turned to where he heard the noise and went wide eyed as the sight of Kadaj standing over Yazoo with his foot on his chest. But something didn't look right, and Tseng crawled over to the fallen boy as quickly as he could manage. The boy's chest had been caved in from the forceful stomp. Yazoo was semi conscious and Kadaj was adding more pressure to the area.

"Stop . . . Stop Kadaj," he said, his voice raspy from the predicament he was in just a moment ago.

Kadaj lifted his foot off his brother's chest only to slam it back down again. The sickening sound of bones breaking and the squish of flesh filled the room.

"Stop!" he yelled this time and lifted himself up to push Kadaj off the boy. Yazoo's eyes were rolling around in his skull and he was twitching on the floor.

"Oh god," the Turk said worried. He stared down at the boy dying on the ground and looked at Kadaj. The boy had tears in his eyes as he stared back at Tseng.

"I'm sorry mommy, but he was gonna kill you. I protected you though, see," he said, pointing to the convulsing boy on the floor.

Tseng stood up and shook his head. He honestly had no idea what to do so he ran out the bathroom and burst into Sephiroth's room.

"Sephiroth!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The man was still lying in bed but his eyes were open. Tseng hopped into bed and shook the man violently.

"Sephiroth, Yazoo is dying on the floor!" he yelled, noticing the irony. He had wanted to boy to die so badly but now that he actually was dying it was different. Not because he cared for the boy, he didn't give a shit about him, but he did not want Sephiroth to hurt, or even kill him for the death of his brother. He shook the man again and Sephiroth just slumped over, motionless. His eyes looked devoid of life, glassed over and hollow.

He looked dead, as if he had died a few hours ago, but Tseng had just spoken to him this morning. He heard another crack and swore as he jumped out of bed to head back into the bathroom. This time, not only Yazoo was motionless, but Kadaj as well. He lied there with his little head split open and blood seeping profusely from the gash. Tseng blinked in disbelief at the two dead boys on the ground and knelt to check their pulses. Dead indeed.

Loz stood in the corner and he held a hammer in his hand. The tool had obviously been used to kill Kadaj as remnants of flesh, hair, and blood were on the end.

Loz looked up at Tseng with shocked eyes and dropped the hammer.

"He killed my brother…I had to," he said through sobs.

In his profession, blood and gore were commonplace but he'd never seen anything like this. He was used to seeing dead children by now but he'd never come across and incident were the child was killed by another child in such a gruesome manner. In his experience, children usually killed or hurt each other on accident, but this had been intentional. Kadaj had stomped his brother to death and Loz had split Kadaj's head open like a watermelon. It gave him the feeling he could be next if he didn't get out of there. This was his prime opportunity it seemed. Sephiroth was dead and the other two boys were as well.

He left the bathroom and grabbed a blanket from the boy's bed. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed some food items and placed them in the blanket. He went back into Sephiroth's room and grabbed the man's jacket and boots. He wanted to get out but he didn't want to leave then freeze to death. Fully dressed and packed with a sack full of food, he headed for the door and tried to open it. The door didn't budge. He yanked and pulled with all his might and still nothing. There were no locks on the inside so he had no idea how it opened.

"Shit," he swore, giving the door a swift kick. He was so close to escaping and his only problem was he could open the damn door. As he examined it more closely, the sound of little footsteps could be heard from down the hall acompained by crying.

Loz came out from the hallway dragging his stuffed chocobo that had become stained in blood.

"Mommy please don't leave me," he pleaded.

Tseng looked down at the child who stared up at him with innocent eyes laced with fear. He didn't look like he was capable of killing anyone but the scene inthe bathroom told otherwise.

"Do you know how to unlock this door?" he asked the boy.

Loz sniffled and nodded his head. Tseng knelt down to his level and ruffled the boy's spiky hair.

"Tell mommy how to get out and we'll leave together, okay," he said. He was technically still debating on whether or not to take the child, but if Loz thought he was going anyway then he might tell him.

"Well,"the boy began, "I saw Sephy open it with his magic stuff."

"It's sealed by a spell?" He asked.

Loz nodded. Tseng swore and kicked the door. He was so close. The Turk turned to Loz and knelt down to his level.

"Do you know how to break the spell?"

"No," he said simply followed by a sniffle.

Shit. What was he going to do now? He scanned the room and tried to look for something that would help him but nothing came to mind.

"Okay Loz," he began "Do you . . . ."

He started to say but then the ground started to shake. Loz screamed and clutched onto Tseng for dear life. The Turk held the boy and tried to cover him from falling objects. What was going on? An earthquake? The violent shaking was then followed by a loud noise that hurt his ears. It sounded like an intense sonic boom. Light flooded the room and then receded as soon as it had come. The shaking stopped and Tseng looked around the room to see what had happened. Objects had fallen but the cabin had no severe damage.

"Is it over?" Loz asked, clinging to the Turk.

"I think so," he said.

Suddenly, a large noise sounded from down the hall. It had sounded like an explosion. Once the sound faded, the Turk stared in the direction of the hall. He was confused and admittedly a bit nervous. Something was happening back there and if that something came to where he was he had nowhere to go.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Loz said.

Tseng scanned the room for something he could use as a weapon and grabbed a knife that had fallen in the quake. He nearly jumped when he heard the door from down the hall slam open. But it couldn't be? Weren't they all dead?

His fear intensified once he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Loz dug his head into Tseng's chest and the Turk wanted nothing more than to close his eyes, but he had to face this head on.

To his surprise, Sephiroth came around from the corner with the two dead boys in either hand. He was completely naked and his skin was very pale, almost gray.

"Tseng?" the man called out.

The Turk didn't want to respond, but he didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't.

"Yes," he said, trying to keep the nervousness from his voice.

Sephiroth placed the two boys down and walked over to the Turk. He leaned down and Tseng stared into dangerous feline eyes.

"Why are they dead?" he asked evenly.

"They . . . killed each other," he answered.

"I see," he said. He left the Turk and returned to the dead boys. He raised his hand and a dark light illuminated from his hand. The dark light surround the boys and Tseng watched in amazement as Yazoo's chest was returned to normal and Kadaj's head sealed up. Once they were physically repaired, Sephiroth brought forth two green lights that looked like tiny orbs. He placed one over Yazoo's chest and the other over Kadaj's. The orbs sunk in he watched with wide eyes as the boys started coughing.

"Get up you little shits!" Sephiroth yelled.

Yazoo groaned and sat up. "What happened?"

"Your mother says you killed each other," he said.

"Um?"

Kadaj gasped as he sat up with a jolt.

"Whoa!" he yelled.

"'Whoa' nothing!" Sephiroth said as he crossed his arms. "The hell is wrong with you both! Loz get over here!"

The boy reluctantly let go of Tseng and scampered over to his other brothers.

"What happened? You realize that I had to go to the god damned life stream and get your miserable little souls!"He spat. The three boys fidgeted as they tried to explain themselves.

The Turk could barely comprehend what was going on and was on the verge of losing his shit. Sephiroth had literally brought them back to life and he really didn't know how to handle that fact. It really brought back the question of what was he really dealing with here? He'd never really regarded the man as a god before but what he just did was pretty damn godly. The Turk just sat there staring at him scold the boys for killing each other. He really wanted to wake up from this dream . . . .

"Just don't do this again because I can't keep doing this shit." Sephiroth then turned to the Turk on the ground and walked over to him.

"Stand up," he ordered.

The Turk rose to his feet and looked up his captor.

"Clean this shit up and get breakfast ready."

Tseng nodded in understanding. Sephiroth had turned to leave but the Turk still had so many unanswered questions. He suddenly grabbed the ex-general's arm and the man halted. He looked back at the Turk who was staring up at him with confusion.

"Please," he said lowly. He looked up at the man pleadingly and tried to convey what he was feeling. Sephiroth rubbed the man's cheek and kissed it softly before his lips against the man's ear.

"We'll talk later," he whispered lowly. Tseng released his hold on the man's arm and Sephiroth smirked as he and the boys headed back down the hallway, leaving Tseng with his thoughts and newly awakened fears.

He had made steak for breakfast as Sephiroth requested, severed with a side of scrambled eggs. After the Turk had served the kids and Sephiroth, he decided to get to cleaning up the messy room. After the events of today, he wasn't feeling too hungry. He stared down at the child's blanket filled with food and supplies he had planned to take. His only chance thus far of escape had been thwarted. Now he didn't even know if he could escape or if he wanted to try anymore after what he'd just seen. Sephiroth had brought them from the dead, and Tseng wasn't handling it to well.

"Tseng."

The sound of Sephiroth calling his name startled him and caused him to almost drop the item in his hand. Tseng was even surprised by his jumpiness. Perhaps he was more shaken up than he thought. He placed the item down and approached Sephiroth.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Loz and I are going on our trip after breakfast. Pack us food and plenty of water," he ordered. The silver haired man raised a brow.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I got cold," he lied.

"Don't wear my things unless you ask. Now get packing."

"What am I supposed to pack these items in?" he asked.

"Mmm," Sephiroth mumbled as he took in a mouthful of eggs. "Backpack. Under the bed."

Tseng left the living area and went to Sephiroth's room. The Turk was a little taken back by the scene. The room was covered in black feathers and blood splatter on the floor. There was even blood on the animal furs. He entered cautiously and knelt down to inspect a rather large feather. It was very soft to the touch, and the man gently brushed his fingertips across the outer edge of it. He'd seen this before, though the feathers had been attached. These were all from Sephiroth's wing.

He let the feather fall to the floor, it gently flowing down until it met the bloody floor boards. Also, why was there blood everywhere? Sephiroth didn't look hurt at all when Tseng saw him. Ignoring it for now, he stepped carefully over the blood as he made it to the bed. He looked underneath and indeed spotted two backpacks. He grabbed them both and pulled them out from underneath. One of the bags was actually the kind they used to give cadets in their first year of training. He was surprised to see Sephiroth had kept such a thing.

He'd been a bit distracted by the backpack that he hadn't pay attention to the other one.

"Holy shit," he said under his breath. He pulled it closer to him and unzipped it hurriedly. The Turk spotted several familiar items and knew this was his. He couldn't believe his luck. Tossing a cautious look over his shoulder, he rummaged through the bag in search of the one thing he really needed. He dug deep, tossing out other items that were just in the way. He looked through all the openings and couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Shit," he swore, trying to think of where the thing could be.

_Hey, Tseng?" Randal called out to the Turk trailing behind him._

"_What?" the Turk bit back a bit aggressively. Randal sort of irked him. He had caught the man staring at him over the fire last night. Tseng was quite familiar with the look he was giving him and he didn't like it._

"_You have a PHS right?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Ok, good. Just asking cause mine's been glitching out and we need one working at least. Sorry to inconvenience you."_

"_We'll be fine," he replied, stepping over an uplifted tree root. "I have one in my other change of clothes."_

Remembering where he put it, he shuffled through the few items of clothing he'd brought until he found the device in the pocket of his spare sweater. He turned the device on and smiled in relief once it brought up the loading screen. When the device was fully functional, he pulled up Reno's contact information and sent him a simple text that said "Reno?". He would have called, but he didn't want anyone to hear him talking. It would be quite suspicious.

"Tseng!" the warrior in the living area yelled. The Turk grabbed his clothes and items and stuffed them into the bag before placing it under the bed. He placed the phone underneath there as well and hoped Reno would respond soon. He grabbed the other backpack and returned back to the living area to find the four silver-haired beings finishing up their food.

"Pack that bag so Loz and I can leave soon," he ordered. The Turk nodded and went to the kitchen to fill it up as he was told.

"Mommy," Loz said as he wandered into the kitchen. Tseng turned his attention to the boy and hated himself for now responding to the title as "mommy". He tried to push that thought aside and faced Loz, noting the boy's appearance. He was dressed dark corduroy pants that led into snow boots. His turtleneck was a little snug and he kept tugging at the material around his neck. Tseng found his discomfort to be slightly amusing. He had hated turtle necks as a child as well, but Loz's shirt was probably choking him a bit since it was so tight. The Turk brought forth an image of the boy in his older form and wondered what he'd look like in it. The Turk soon found his answer as the ex-general walked in wearing very much the same thing Loz had on.

His dark turtleneck clung to his muscular and toned physique quite tightly; the material fitted his torso almost like a second skin. The dark jeans he had on lead to heavy, steel toe boots. Tseng had become temporarily enamored with the sight of Sephiroth that he'd forgotten the boy now tugging at his pant legs.

"Mommy!" Loz whined. "Can you pack me some snacks?"

"Um . . . ." he said unsure till he saw Sephiroth nod. "yeah."

Loz smiled and hugged Tseng's legs tightly. "Thank you~!"

The ex-general pulled Loz's clinging form off his legs and started to put on the boy's thick winter coat. Seeing Loz being bundled up like that made him a bit worried about the child's safety, not that being around his homicidal brothers would be much better. Still, he'd rather the child not be out in such hard weather.

"Sephiroth," Tseng began, "I don't think the weather is permissible to take a child out there."

"He'll be fine," The silver haired man said as he zipped up Loz's jacket. He placed a skull cap on the boy's head and wrapped a red scarf around his neck.

"But," he started but Sephiroth was suddenly upon him, mere inches away from his face. He grabbed the Turk by his shirt and pulled him close. Tseng slammed against his rock solid form with a grunt.

"You dare insinuate that I can't take care of my brother? You think me some sort of weakling?" he hissed. Tseng shook his head rapidly. His fear had greatly intensified, especially since he knew what the man was capable of and more. If he wanted to, Sephiroth could beat him to death, and then retrieve his soul from the life stream only to cause him more suffering.

"No," he said, trying to sound steady and firm. "I'm just concerned about . . . my son."

He felt Sephiroth's grip loosen at his last few words. The Turk had only called the boy that to get Sephiroth to calm down. If he thought that Tseng was starting to get attached to the children, perhaps he'd be lenient. The probability of this working was fifty-fifty, but it looked like the coin toss was in his favor. Sephiroth smiled and released his grip on Tseng's now crinkled shirt. His hand caressed the Turk's cheek. His fingers felt unnaturally cold, Tseng noted.

"I won't let any harm come to him. I promise."

Tseng nodded and the hand against the side of his face fell to his chin. It was tilted up and the taller man leaned down to claim Tseng's lips. His lips were surprisingly warm compared to his deathly cold hands. The general slowly moved his lips against the Turks unresponsive ones. His tongue tried to pry his lips open, but the Turk denied him access. Sephiroth chuckled against his lips before pulling back.

"That was terrible. The worst kiss ever," the silver haired man frowned. His lips moved by Tseng's ear and he kissed it softly.

"Maybe, I should kill you for such an awful kiss."

The Turk's eyes went wide with shock. He could feel fear creeping up on him.

"Perhaps I should crack your head open like Kadaj's was, or stop your chest in till your ribs resemble talcum power?"

The Turk then turned his head and captured Sephiroth's lips. He kissed him with as much passion and vigor he could muster. This time, he willingly let Sephiroth pillage his mouth. The man's tongue coiled around his and he moaned as he placed his hands behind the silver haired one's head. His fingers laced into soft, silky silver locks and he gave them a tug, pulling Sephiroth even closer if possible. Their tongues twirled around each other inside and outside their mouths. Lips and teeth clashed in the finals moments before Tseng pulled away, breathing heavily at the intensity.

Sephiroth stood there open mouthed for a moment before his lips pulled back into a crooked smirk.

"Now that's a fucking kiss," he said, sounding very pleased.

Tseng grabbed the backpack he had packed and handed it to Sephiroth. He watched seemingly in a haze as Sephiroth put it on and grabbed Loz's hand. The two silver haired brothers headed for the exit and Kadaj jumped up excitedly as Sephiroth held up his hand to the door and the black light illuminated from his hand.

"It's so cool!" The boy yelled excitedly. The door then flew open without trouble, which surprised the Turk. He would have thought with all the snow there would be some resistance. Sephiroth picked up Loz and waved goodbye to the two boys by the door.

"Be good. And try not to kill each other," he said before he took off at high speed. The door slammed shut and locked again.

"Whooo," Kadaj said as he saw them speed off. "I wanna be fast too!"

The child then started to run around the room making wind noises as if he were moving very fast. Tseng stood there in the center of the kitchen touching his lips, before he bolted to ex-general's bedroom. He shut the door behind him and leant up against the door, which he forgot, was bloody. He was breathing heavily and he placed a hand over his chest. His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute and the rapid beat drummed in his throbbing head.

He had just kissed Sephiroth like his life had depended on it and really it had. Sephiroth's threats were not to be taken lightly and having seen the man revive two dead boys he was terrified of the man's power. Of course he had been fearful before, when the man had summoned meteor and the fate of the world lied in the hands of a few terrorists. But this was fear like he'd never experienced before. It was deep, raw and it evoked an emotion in him he couldn't explain.

The dark haired Turk sank to the floor and laced his fingers into his long dark mane. Such power, he thought as he brought his knees to his chest. The power to restore life after it has been taken. It almost made him want to wretch at the thought. He thought about when his mother had died, and images of Wutai filled his mind. The Turk was a boy of eight then and had just gotten into a fight with a few neighborhood boys that called his mother a whore. He'd beaten the living daylights out of them and though he'd taken a few hits, he still came out victorious. They boy didn't talk much with his mother, but he wanted to tell her what he'd done to protect her honor.

After the fight, he'd rushed home and in his excitement, had slipped and fallen into the many koi ponds they had around the town. He'd fallen pretty hard and felt a lump in his back that was moving erratically underneath him. He stood up quickly and realized he had fallen on a fish. The poor thing's head was bent at an unnatural angle and the Turk remembered how he stood and watched it struggle to swim with a bent head. He'd actually laughed at how stupid it looked moving around like that. Once it finally stopped moving, he chuckled and poked it with a stick.

"Sakana baka! Sakana baka!" he had sung, which roughly translated to stupid fish in Midgarian.

After he had poked the fish's eyes out, he put them in a little pouch he carried with him everywhere. He had sung that song all the way home, and had gotten a strange look from the landlord of his building. He rushed up the old steps to his one room apartment he lived in and opened the sliding door with such vigor the old thing almost slid off.

The boy walked in the room and was confused at what he was looking at. His mother was hanging from the ceiling and her body was jerking oddly, very much like the koi he'd crushed. He didn't say anything as he watched her struggle with the rope around her neck. Tseng had later realized the reason it took her so long to hang herself was that she was very thin. Her neck broke and her struggling suddenly ceased.

He wasn't a boy raised in the wealthy quarter, he knew what pain and suffering looked like and he knew his mother was dead.

All the Turk remembered after that was screaming and yelling for Leviathan to bring her back. He'd even apologized for killing the fish and pulling its eyes out. He had thought that Leviathan had taken his mother because he killed the poor fish. But as much as he screamed and pleaded with his god, she never came back. And now, here he was with a man that actually could bring someone back from the dead! The god of his land had done nothing to save his mother, but this man; this self proclaimed god had brought not only one, but two lives back from the life stream.

That notion alone terrified him and he started to shake. He needed to get out of here, or his remaining sanity would be at risk. Verdot had already taken most of it, so he didn't have any left to spare. As he lifted his head, he noticed a blinking underneath the bed. His eyes went wide and he crawled over to the bed, not caring if he got blood on his clothes. He quickly pulled his phone out from under the bed and covered his mouth in surprise and such relief he could almost cry . . . almost.

Reno had replied back.

* * *

><p><strong>Till next time guys! Reviews loved and much appreciated :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Mother Nouveau**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix and I make no money from this.**

**Synopsis: Tseng must endure the demon of Wutai in a lone log cabin in the mountains with his three very young remnants.**

**Warnings: yaoi, non-con, language, violence, angst, curiosity, M/M/M in this chapter.  
><strong>

**Beta:XxOngakuxX :D**

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews guys! I've been a bit busy with school now in session.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Silver Lust<strong>

Reno's reply had been simple, yet Tseng had never been so happy to see the one word message on his screen. And all it said was . . .

_-Yeah_

Tseng smiled and sighed. He might have a chance of getting rescued soon! He texted back promptly.

_-Can you get the coordinates of my location from my phone?_

He held his phone, practically staring at the screen as he waited anxiously for Reno's reply. The Turk heard someone coming and he quickly shoved the phone into his backpack underneath the bed. The bag and phone were out of sight when the youngest of the three entered the room. His bright green eyes surveyed the disaster of the room, before he picked up a bloodied black feather.

"What this momma?" he asked as he made his way across the room, trying to avoid the blood.

"That's called a feather," Tseng informed, reaching out to grab Kadaj. The boy settled on his lap and smiled up at him. Tseng noticed he was missing a few teeth.

"What's it do?" he asked curiously, tiny fingers gently stroking the bloody bristles.

"Well, nothing in its current state," he replied. He glanced over to where he knew his phone lie and bit his lip a bit. He wanted to know if Reno replied back. Most likely he had. It was such an odd message that it should send a red flag to the redhead that something wasn't right.

Kadaj shifted in his and dropped the feather, watching with wide eyes as is rocked back in forth before hitting the floor.

"You see that mommy!" he said excitedly. "It flowed!"

Tseng nodded, before speaking.

"Kadaj, I would like it if you would call me Tseng when Sephiroth's not around."

The boy looked confused. "Why?"

Tseng wanted to tell the boy the truth that it bothered him to be called a mother when he was clearly male. It was so emasculating. If he had to be called something he'd rather it be father, but even then that sounded wrong.

"It means mother in Wutain," he lied.

Kadaj cocked his head and furrowed his brows as he tried to process what Tseng told him.

"Mmm," he mumbled in thought. "Okay, but what's ooh tai en?"

"It's pronounced Wutain and it's my native language," he informed.

Kadaj suddenly popped of his lap and jumped up and down.

"Ok, Tseng!" he said excitedly.

"But call me mommy when Sephiroth is around," he reminded. Kadaj nodded and bounded over to the large bed. He tried to climb up but was too small. The boy pouted and looked back at Tseng for help.

"It's bloody up there," he said.

Kadaj frowned and walked over to where Tseng was. He planted a swift kiss on his cheek before he headed for the exit.

"I'ma go play. You wanna come?"

"Perhaps later," Tseng said.

Kadaj nodded and left. Once out of sight, Tseng scrambled over to bed and reached under it. His fingertips had barely touched the backpack when he heard someone approaching. He quickly retracted his hand and fixed his bronze eyes on the small figure by the door. The boy had been quiet, Tseng barely even hearing him. That greatly disturbed him.

"Mother," Yazoo spoke, his feline eyes fixed upon him from across the room. Tseng's eyes narrowed.

"What were you looking for?" he said through a sly grin. Tseng wished Sephiroth had taken Yazoo instead of Loz.

"Nothing," he responded.

Yazoo frowned as his eyes scanned the room.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning this up?" he said, leaning down to swipe some blood off the floor with his finger. He stared at it for a moment before he licked it.

"Hmm," the boy said. "It's too cold to enjoy."

Tseng made a look of disgust. "Sick fuck," he said.

Yazoo chuckled and licked it again. "You sure have no discretion in front of your son."

"And you sure have an extensive vocabulary for a fucking five year old," Tseng retorted.

"I'm strong too," the boy said cockily. He raised his hand and Tseng slightly trembled. The last time the boy had did that he had nearly killed him with his power. Why was Yazoo so intent on killing him? What did he ever do to the boy? He grew even more nervous when he felt his body heating up.

"Yazoo, no," he pleaded.

The boy chuckled darkly and dropped his hand. The heat faded and Tseng sighed with relief.

"It was just a joke," the boy said before he turned on his heels and left. Tseng scowled. He hated feeling so powerless, even against a small child. The Turk needed to get out of this madhouse as soon as possible. He would like to get out before the next day, when Sephiroth said he was basically going to fuck him. The dark haired man shuddered at the thought.

With the boys gone, he pulled out his cell phone from the backpack and quickly checked his message.

_-Yo, yeah I got your coordinates. Is something wrong?_

That was the first text, but there was another.

_-Tseng please respond back . . . Do you need us to come get you?_

Tseng wasted no time replying back and waited for Reno to answer. The response was almost immediate.

_-We're on our way._

Tseng placed the phone back in the bag and the tiniest of smiles graced his lips. He actually had a chance of getting out, but his Turks had to get here before Sephiroth returned tomorrow. For a moment he thought about praying to Leviathan for their safety, but he wasn't sure if it even mattered now.

He stood up, feeling a little better and a bit tired. Every day here was so emotionally and physically taxing. He wanted to take a nap but he didn't feel safe with Yazoo around, so he'd just have to stick it out. Perhaps there was coffee in the kitchen?

He found a can of it in the back of the cabinet, but no coffee maker, which meant he had to do it the old fashion way and make it on the stove.

It took a few minutes to brew and it came out a little strong. He poured the dark liquid into a ceramic cup and added a bit of sugar. The fire was warm and he took a seat by it. The cabin would always become so cold as the sun set, not that he had seen the sun in awhile.

He sipped at his coffee in silence until Kadaj cam running into the living area. The boy spotted him by the fire and slipped into his lap, shifting around to get comfortable.

"What you drinkin'?" The child asked, sniffing the cup. Tseng made a face of mild digust as at the action and moved his drink away from the boy's nose.

"Coffee," he answered evenly.

"It smells weird," he said, ruffling his tiny nose. Tseng shurgged and continued to sip his drink. The boy watched him curiously as he consumed it, his gaze unrelenting. It was making him nervous.

"You want some or something?" He asked. Kadaj nodded at first, but then looked unsure.

"Is it like milk but brown?" He questioned. Tseng could see his tiny mind trying to figure it out.

"No. Just try it," he said as he brought the rim of the cup to the boy's lips. It had cooled down enough for it to not burn his mouth. Tseng tilted the cup and kadaj swallowed some of the drink, his reaction was immediate.

"Oh that's nasty! Yuck!" He whinned, trying to get the taste out of his mouth by raking his tongue against his teeth.

Tseng smirked at his reaction and went on sipping his drink. He felt very calm and actually very relaxed with Kadaj's warmth against him and the heat of the fire. The boy rambled on about nothing, talking about his favorite toy and how milk tasted better than coffee, but Tseng found that he didn't mind the ramblings of the child. To him, Kadaj saying that yellow and blue make green was the most normal of conversations he'd had in a while.

"Hey Tseng?" The boy asked, warmly snuggled into his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Can you read me a bedtime story later? Yazoo always reads books I don't like."

Tseng ran his fingers through silky silver locks, playing with the strands that felt like warm silk around his fingers.

"You can't read? Not even a little?"

Kadaj shook his head. "Only Yazoo and Sephy can read. Me and Loz can't."

Tseng pondered the thought. Why could Yazoo read but not the oldest? He felt he would go crazy if he kept trying to rationalize this place.

"But," Kadaj began," Seph said you would teach us stuff! Like reading and writting and numbers! I can count to ten! You wanna see?"

"Calm yourself child," Tseng said, though his tone was not harsh.

"So, what can you do?" He asked the boy.

This time, Kadaj's tiny mouth stretched into a sly grin.

"I can fight," he said proudly. Tseng had to admit, the boys were violent little fucks, and he couldn't deny Kadaj could hold his own against his older brothers.

"Did Sephiroth teach you to fight?"

"No. Just knew how to."

That caught Tseng's attention. "You just knew how?"

"Yup. Sephiroth said some of us got different stuff but we can all fight. I'm the best though!"

"Hmm," Tseng thought. "Different stuff? Like what?"

Kadaj scratched his head and yawned. Tseng figured he should make lunch soon before the boy went to sleep. He didn't want the boy to miss lunch before his nap. The turk then immediatly wanted to shoot himself for thinking that way. He wasn't the boy's mother damnit!

"Well, Loz can color really good and um . . . Oh! He's the strongest but I'm the fastest! That's me!"

"Kadaj," he asked, turning the boy to face him. "Do you all have the ability to . . . age when you want to?"

The boy looked confused. "Age?"

"Can you make yourself bigger at will?" He asked.

The boy pondered and just when he was about to speak, a deeper, mature voice interupted.

"He can't, but I can."

Tseng looked up to see the six foot something Yazoo standing fully nude by the hallway. This time without the darkness to hide Yazoo's form, he could see that he was already musular and toned, as if he'd been working out for years. There were a lot of thoughts running though his head but the one most prominent was the image of this older Yazoo sucking off his brother, but only after Tseng wouldn't do it. But who could stop him now from killing him or worse. The turk gritted his teeth as he clutched the small boy closer.

"How'd you get so big Yazzy?" Kadaj asked.

Yazoo chuckled deeply, his voice sounding quite similar to Sephiroths.

"After last night, I had been trying to figure out what would make older again."

"So you did remember," Tseng commented. Yazoo smirked and nodded.

"As I'm sure you have noticed, I'm not like my other brothers. My mind is more advanced. I am basically a young man trapped in a boy's body. But why?"

He moved to sit across from them and Tseng tensed.

"I do not know the full reason why but my body is only stable in child form."

"You seem pretty stable to me," Tseng bit out.

"We'll, I can maintain this form for about a few hours but after that I just revert back to a child."

"So why are you the only one who can change at will?"

Yazoo shurgged. "It wasn't really at will, I had to do something. Something that triggers me to enter my adult state. You wanna know what it was I was thinking about?"

"What!" Kadaj asked, thinking this was no more than a game. Tseng was only glad that Kadaj didn't seem to remember.

"I thought about you, Tseng. When you were taking Sephiroth's cock into your mouth, pleasuring him."

"What's a cock? And what's pleasure . . . "

Tseng covered the boy's mouth to silence him. Right now he could only focus on the silver haired being in front of him.

"I suppose my mind felt my body was to young to enjoy such acts and that's when the transformation occured. That night I had been thinking about you quite...indecently and that's when the change happened."

Tseng was very disturbed by what he'd just heard and hoped his Turks would be here very very soon.

"As for Kadaj's and Loz's change I don't know why they transformed as well, but maybe they just did because I did. We are connected you know."

He wished the now silver haired giant would stop talking. Tseng had a bad feeling brewing and his instints were rarely wrong. In fact, his gut feeling was confirmed when Kadaj started to tremble on his lap. It was like watching someone age rapidly in a montage, only this was real life. He physically felt the weight of Kadaj increase and watched in horror and mild facination as he went from a looking like a four year old to a teenager. His clothes had torn during the growth spurt and he now had a naked teen in his lap.

"Tseng?" Kadaj asked confused as he stared at the man he was straddling.

"This is...so wrong and inhuman," the Turk said, voice trembling slightly.

Yazoo chuckled and stood up to approach Tseng. He grabbed his brother up from his lap and patted his head.

"You remember last night now, hmm?

Kadaj thought for a moment before his eyes went wide.

"Oh yeah! I remember now. You um . . . you," he stumbled for the right words to describe what happened.

"Oh! You sucked my cock!" He said with a wide smile. "That's what cock is right? This?" He said buy putting emphasis on the word by grabbing himself. He shuddered at the feeling.

"Yup, that's a cock alright. It's a nice one too. It's so . . . ."

"Alright alright shut up," Tseng intervened. He stood up and stared at the two older teens.

"Look, what you two did last night . . . ."

"Felt so good!" Kadaj said, still rubbing his dick.

"Stop doing that," Tseng said, horrified.

"Why? It feels really good," Kadaj said through a breathy moan.

"I can make you feel even better, brother," Yazoo said in a deep lust filled tone that made Tseng shiver slightly.

"Would you both just stop it!" Tseng yelled, mostly to break his focus on how sexy Yazoo's voice had sounded.

"You can't do this! It's not right."

"Why?" Kadaj asked.

"Becasuse you're brothers!"

"So what? Why can't I touch him like this?" Yazoo said deeply as he wrapped his hand around Kadaj's cock. The flush that rushed to the smaller teens face, made Tseng react in an area that shouldn't have responded. Suddenly he couldn't think of a good reason to tell them why brothers shouldn't fuck each other. He knew there was a valid reason somewhere but he found it hard to think with Kadaj's throaty moans filling the air.

"I want to suck his cock, mother. Is that okay with you?" Yazoo asked before he started to suck at Kadaj's neck. Those pinked lips against such supple pale flesh should be a sin.

"No its not okay," he said, trying to snap out of it.

Yazoo frowned before he leaned down to whisper in his younger siblings ear. Kadaj nodded and turned a quick glance to Tseng before he whispered in Yazoo's ear.

Tseng wondered how his life had become so fucked up. He had just wanted to see the fuck damn mountains. Now he was in a clusterfuck of hell where not only he had to stop silver haired demi gods from killing each other, he had to stop them from fucking each other too.

Yazoo nodded and kissed his brother's cheek before they separeted from each other.

"Tseng," Kadaj began. "Yazoo says we have to help you understand."

The Turk wanted to run, but to where? He wanted to fight, but how? He didn't want to give up but the Turk was never really an optimist. He backed up as the boys approached him and he pulled out a knife he'd been harboring since breakfast. Yazoo smirked and with lightning fast speed, grabbed his wrist with the knife. He squeezed so hard that he dropped the weapon.

"Don't hurt him Yazzy," Kadaj warned.

"I won't," he replied. "Kadaj, hold his arms behind his back so I can tie his hand together.

The shorter haired one did as was told and Tseng felt a thin,metalic like wire wrap tightly around his wrist. Tseng glared at Yazoo, for he knew that the wire had been his idea. He had been reading a book called, "Prisoners of War" when Tseng had tossed the book in the fire. He guessed he had made it to the part about entrapment though.

"I suppose you know what happens if you move your wrists to much?" He teased as both the brothers dragged him over to the couch.

He nodded, knowing full well that the thin metal would dig into his skin and slice the veins in his wrists.

"Evil little fucker," he bit out.

Yazoo smirked as he sat Tseng on the couch , the slight strain caused the metal to tighen around his wrists and he hissed at the pain.

"Are you okay Tseng?" Kadaj asked worried. Tseng was about to make up some sob story to the boy but he felt something rough being shoved into his mouth. A sock?

Yazoo the tided a bandana around his head to seal in the sock. An effective makeshift gag. The boy was smart for shuting him up, otherwide he'd talk Kadaj into saving him.

"Is he okay like this?" the youngest asked. Tseng shook his head but Yazoo intervened.

"Yes he's fine," Yazoo stated as he sank to the ground, pulling Kadaj down with him.

Tseng started to panic and tried to stand up but Yazoo shoved him back down. He mumbled in pain as the metal tightened.

"Are you sure this is okay?"Kadaj asked, only to be slapped by his older brother.

"Yes! Now watch this."

He grabbed the waistband of Tseng's sweatpants and Tseng shifted around defiantly, even though such actions hurt his wrists.

"See how excited he is,"Yazoo chimed, smirking up at the man as he stilled his leg with a harsh squeeze.

"Pull them down Kadaj," he ordered. The younger teen did as was told and pulled them down to his ankles to expose his half hard cock to air warmed by the fire.

"Whoa," Kadaj said as he stared at it. "Its pretty big."

"It gets bigger too,"Yazoo said before he grabbed the mans cock and started stroking. Tseng stifled the moan that almost surfaced at the contact. He looked up to keep from looking down at the silver heads below him. How humilating was this. Being tied up an touched by young beings that werent even human. How humbling.

"See how big it's getting?"

"Yeah, mine does that too."

He stroked him to full hardness and it took all his will to not buck into that wonderous touch. That smooth, warm hand over his hard dick felt amazing.

"What do we do now?"he heard Kadaj ask.

There was a moment of low murmurs before there was a warm, wet mouth encasing the head of his cock. He couldn't hold back the satisfied groan that he made and if he hadn't been gagged, he would have been a lot more vocal. He still hadn't looked down yet but he knew it was Yazoo envelping him by his long hair caressing his thighs. He sucked softy at the head, his tongue swirling and dipping into the tiny slit.

"What's it taste like?" Kadaj asked curiosly. Yazoo released him for a minute though his lips still hovered around the head so when he talked Tseng could feel his hot breath over the slick head.

"Try it and find out," he said.

There was a brief pause before he felt a tongue swipe over the tip. It was quick and experimental. He knew it had been Kadaj.

"Hmm," Kadaj said before taking another lick. "It tastes kinda bitter but not bad."

"That's the white stuff that taste like that. It's called cum," Yazoo informed before he swallowed his dick again.

Tseng mumbled a response that could have been a swear. He didn't want to enjoy it but Yazoo's mouth felt so good. He wasn't that experieced but he made up for it in eagerness and curiosity. Yazoo pulled back again and there was soon another mouth decending on him. Kadaj sucked softy, slowly adjusting to his girth. Tseng wanted to buck into that warm, inexperienced mouth but he restrained himself. His neck was getting sore from looking up for too long so he closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"Its hurting my jaw," Kadaj said.

"Okay, well you lick that side and I'll take the other."

Tseng's eyes shot open when he felt two tongues lapping eagerly at his cock. He moaned deep in throat at the sight of the two gorgeous silvers heads licking his cock. This was so very wrong but it felt amazing. He bucked up into their mouths and Yazoo chuckled before he engulfed the tip again. He swirled his tongued around it while Kadaj licked the sides. Yazoo took in more of him and Kadaj pulled back and frowned.

"How am I supossed to lick if you're hogging it all!"

The long silver haired boy released his cock, casuing Tseng to groan from the loss of that heat.

"Sorry," he said before he returned to sucking on his respective side. Two hot mouths sucking on he length was almost to much to bare. Kadaj would go up on one side and Yazoo down the other. He moaned at the sight and feel when their lips touched as they moved over his engorged sex. Gaia they were both so incredibly beautiful, he thought as the knot in his lower abdomen started to build. Feeling his release, he thrust his hips back and forth, pivoting between their hot mouths. His pace became more rapid as he approached his release. Bronze eyes focused on the silver beauties looking up at him expectantly. They were both licking the head now, their bright emerald gazes fixed on him as their pink tongues worked the sensitive area.

With a few final desperate thrusts, he came with a tremble, the abrupt action startled both the boys as his cum spurting out in thick milky streams. It erupted in and all around their mouths. Some of it had even managed to land on Kadaj's cheek.

"Whoa," Kadaj said, breathing heavlily. Whoa was right the Turk thought. That had been fucking incredible. He leaned his head back against the back of the couch. The Turk basked in the afterglow and breathed out through his nose since his mouth was bound.

"Wasn't that great, Kadaj?" His brother asked slyly.

"Yeah!" He said excitedly. "It felt so very good, but . . . ."

"But what?"

"Wellllll," he trailed, grabbing his still hard cock.

Yazoo laughed. "Yeah me too. Hold on."

The long haired one walked over to the sofa and grabbed the Turk by his dampened shirt. He moved him to the ground and gestured for Kadaj to come over. The shorter haired boy did and took a seat on the edge of the sofa. Yazoo chuckled darkly as he took a seat next to his brother and pulled Tseng closer. He then removed the cloth severing as a makeshit gag and yanked out the sock. Tseng coughed a bit but wasn't given much recovery time.

"Hey . . . suck ours now," Yazoo said." It's only fair."

Tseng's head was pulled down and his face collided with what he dubbed as a monster cock. He gritted his teeth but Yazoo wasn't having it.

"Bite me or him and I'll tell Sephiroth," he warned. " Now suck me please."

Tseng frowed but knew as of right now he was no match for the freakishly strong teens. His long dark hair was brushed back behind his ear by Yazoo as he pressed his cock to Tseng's sealed lips.

"Ooh!" Yazoo said at the feeling. Wanting to get this over with, he opened his mouth wide and swallowed the cock presented half way. Yazoo cried out immediately and threw his head back. He began sucking furioulsy and bobbed his head up and down on the thick sex. His tongue remained mobile, rapidly swipping at the underside vein. The long silver haired one bucked into his skilled mouth.

"I'm . . . gonna . . . ." was all he managed to get out before he exploded into Tseng's mouth. By then his cock had been so far down his throat he didn't taste anything. Of course it wouldn't have taken long for Yazoo to come as inexperieced as he was.

Without being asked, Tseng scooted over until he was in positon between Kadaj's legs.

"Feels so good brother," Yazoo said drearily.

Kadaj had meant to respond but coould only gasp as Tseng started to suckle at the tip. He tightened his lips slightly and let Kadaj thrust into his mouth, his tongue licking over the head.

"Aah! Tseng!" Kadaj choked as he gripped the Turk's hair and thrust wildly and irregularly into his mouth.

Yazoo smirked as he moved to the empty space behind his younger brother. He drapped his arms lightly around his shoulders an let his lips hover by Kadaj's ear.

"Come on Dajy, fuck his mouth," he said, encouraging the younger one to moan and thurst more erracticaly in his mouth.

"Harder brother, you're almost there," he said deeply. Kadaj kept thrusing till he came with a loud cry in his mouth. Tseng swallowed what he could but the boy came like a broken dam, abundantly and powerfully.

"That was so amazing," Kadaj said through heavy breaths.

Yazoo smirked. "I think we should get cleaned up now though. I'm sticky."

Tseng was seemingly in a daze and didn't even react when Yazoo untied his bonds.

"You wanna join, Tseng?" Kadaj asked.

The Turk didn't respond and Kadaj scratched his head.

"T-Tseng?"

"I'll . . . take one later," the dark haired one responded.

Kadaj smiled and nodded his head. He ran off with his older brother and the Turk sighed. He couldn't believe what he'd just done, what they'd done to him. It had felt incredible though, with Yazoo and Kadaj sucking and lapping at his cock. He pulled his pants up and sat back on the couch.

Something about this whole situation felt wrong but it wasn't like he could have stopped it from happening. The boys were strong and he didn't stand a chance against them. Even in child form, he still knew that he wasn't a match for the boys physically.

He hated this feeling of not being in control. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced in a few years and it didn't bring pleasant memories. He reclined against the back of the sofa and frowned at the memory. He shook the thoughts from his head. The Turk couldn't worry about the past now, when he had so much going on now.

Footsteps could be heard from the hall and Yazoo soon entered the living area. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing more. Tseng fixed a glare at him.

"Oh come now, what's with that look?" Yazoo said humorously. His tall, lean form waltzed into the kitchen to grab a drink from the icebox. With his drink in hand, he sat down next to Tseng, a sly smirk on his lips.

"It felt good, didn't it?" Yazoo commented.

Tseng continued to ignore him. The long silver haired teen laughed and took a sip of his cool drink.

"I bet you wanna do it again, don't you?" he said deeply.

"Fuck off," the Turk retorted, though his loins reacted to the imagery Yazoo's voice brought up.

Yazoo chuckled, and scooted closer to the Turk. Tseng could smell the scent of lye on his skin.

"You know, we could do this every time Sephiroth leaves. We've been with him for a year and during that time he's always kept the same routine. He leaves for one day every week."

Yazoo moved even closer until his thigh was pressed against Tseng's. Tseng felt a twinge of arousal at the sight of the handsome teen, his pale flesh warm against his side.

"Why the hell are you so fucking horny?"The Turk bit out.

Yazoo smirked. "So, what do you say?"

Tseng frowned. "You expect me to fuck with you, when you've tried to kill me several times?"

The Turk did think Yazoo was attractive but not enough to make him forget the attempts on his life. He couldn't trust him, not in any form. Yazoo's pink lips formed a pout and he pushed further onto Tseng until his bare chest was pressed against his arm.

"I can't help it, it's in my nature. I just want to play."

"I will not play with my life."

"I promise not to try and kill you again. Now you promise we can do this again."

The Turk pondered the thought. He was sure his unit would rescue him soon, if not tonight then tomorrow morning, so he didn't see the harm in agreeing, especially if it meant that Yazoo would stop trying to kill him. The Turk nodded.

"You promise?" Yazoo said his lips curled back into a malicious grin.

"Sure," he said evenly.

Yazoo smiled and leaned over to kiss the smaller man's cheek. "Good."

Tseng sighed and pushed the youth back a bit. "Where's your brother?"

"He reverted back a few minutes ago. He's in the tub. When he changed back it was quite funny. He didn't know how he got there, but started splashing away anyway."

The Turk yawned and stood up from the couch.

"I'll get dinner started after I clean up Sephiroth's room."

Yazoo nodded before he stretched out over the couch, snuggling into the warm furs. Tseng returned to the room and thought he'd check his cell for messages before he started to clean. He pulled the backpack from under the bed and retrieved the cell. The light flickered which meant he had a message.

There were two of them. The first was from Reno.

_-Are you hurt?_

To which Tseng replied,

_-No._

The second message was from Elena.

_-We're coming to get you, Sir. I hope you're alright._

He smiled at her message. She very much cared for him and though she thought she hid her crush, he knew she liked him. He didn't mind it, but he wished she wouldn't waste her time on him. He didn't have any interest in her at all that went beyond friendship.

_-I will be fine…I think. _He replied.

He meant to put his phone back but it blinked, signaling another text, form Rude this time.

_-We should be there in the morning. ETA 06:00._

He smiled at that, he was so close to going home and getting out of this crazy place. He could go back to his old life with Rufus and his unit. He placed the phone back into his bag and breathed a sigh of relief.

He knew he should be cleaning the room but he didn't want to, especially since he was going to be rescued tomorrow. He picked up a feather and let it fall from his hands. With the hope of rescue, he didn't feel he had to give into Sephiroth's commands and it felt good. He could already taste his freedom. The Turk stood up and walked out of the messy room. If he didn't have to clean it, he didn't want to be in there. The smell of blood was starting to reek.

The Turk walked into the living area where he saw Yazoo sleeping, the tall teen's legs were curled up into himself so he could fit on the sofa. Tseng's bronze eyes scanned over his form. His body was lean, yet very fit. His skin was a pale white, with only a flush of pink on his cheeks. Tseng toyed with the idea of waking him up to continue some of their earlier activities, but he restrained himself and sat by the fire instead.

All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Tseng's a man of numbers, I wonder what his chances of being rescued are.<strong>

**Heh Heh...Till next timeXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Mother Nouveau**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix and I make no money from this.**

**Synopsis: Tseng must endure the demon of Wutai in a lone log cabin in the mountains with his three very young remnants.**

**Warnings: yaoi, non-con, language, violence, angst**

**Beta:XxOngakuxX :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Closer<strong>

He didn't know how long he'd slept, but when his eyes cracked open from his rest; there was no sign of daylight. The Turk stood up and stretched out his limbs. His bottom was a bit numb from falling asleep in an upright position and he tried to rub out the discomfort as he made his way over to a window. The glass was so very thick and translucent; he could only see that it was pitch black outside. With a yawn, he walked over to check on Yazoo who had fallen asleep on the couch.

Relief washed over him when he realized he had reverted back to his child form. The boy was using a towel as a blanket and he seemed quite comfortable, so Tseng didn't bother to wake him. He looked adorable when he was sleeping, snoring lightly with his tiny hands clutching the towel. It was hard to believe that regardless of his appearance; mentally he wasn't a child at all.

He placed a blanket over the boy's still form, seeing as how the temperature had dropped in the cabin. The Turk added some more wood to the fire and hoped that would make the room warmer.

He then made his way to Sephiroth's bedroom. He wanted to check the time and see if his unit had tried to contact him. The room was dark, and since there wasn't an electrical light he could flip on, he had to maneuver over to the side table and feel around for the matches. Once found, he stuck one and lit a candle. The feeling of having to rely on fire as a primary source of light, made him think about when he lived in Wutai. His mother would often stock up on cheap candles and they were used when she couldn't pay the bill.

This candle was different though. It was scented, and smelled of light cinnamon and spice. He savored the aroma before he lit another similar one. With a bit of light now, he could move around the messy room better. He sought out his phone and checked the time. It was late, around 3am. He did have a few messages though, from Elena.

_6:00pm: The weather is very unforgiving and has been getting more intense as we reach our destination. We're struggling to see and to stay in the air. _

_7:14pm: I'm afraid we're going to have to land in the town at the base of the mountain range. We've almost crashed, twice. And Reno is piloting. _

If Reno couldn't maintain flight then the situation must have been bad.

_7:49pm: We've made it to the town. The villagers warn us to not go into the vast mountain range without a guide. Although we have your coordinates, they say if we take the direct route it will be dangerous, yet no one will take us no matter how much money we offer. Also, there is a woman here who say's her husband was the best guide and he's already out. Is Randal your guide? What happened to you both?_

Tseng hadn't thought much about the man Sephiroth decapitated him. Not because he was insensitive, but because the thought of the man dying a meaningless death was very distressing. He died because Sephiroth wanted to take Tseng and make him his slave. The Turk knew Randal didn't deserve to die for such selfishness, and yet; his own existence was testament to man's selfishness. In his profession, he'd killed many people for Shinra's greed and he generally thought nothing of it. In fact, sometimes he loved seeking revenge on those who had thought they'd bested him, and he reveled in delight when he killed them. But when something like this happened, when he knew Randal was just a simple countryman trying to earn a living for his family, it irked him. He often wondered how Reno felt when he was ordered to drop the plate on the slum below. Was it just business, or did he really care? Tseng tried not to think too much on such things . . . if he did, it might affect his work efficiency.

The next messages were from Reno.

_10:05pm: So this one inn town only had like one snowmobile and that shit is broken. We're gonna have to hike to where you are and just take the risk. Don't worry, we hired an-ExSOLDIER to help us. It looks like we'll be there in three days though. Sorry boss. Just hold out okay…_

Tseng dropped the phone after he read the last sentence. Three days…Three more days! He was so fucked. Sephiroth would be returning today and according to Yazoo, he wouldn't be leaving until a few days. He hadn't cleaned shit, hadn't washed shit and he certainly wouldn't be ready if Sephiroth came back soon. He'd be punished for being a terrible mother and slave. Also, if his Turks did arrive within three days time and Sephiroth was still here, they'd probably lose their lives.

He quickly picked up the phone again and this time he dialed Reno's number. He had been texting because he didn't want to waste precious battery life but he needed to talk to them. The phone rang once and Reno picked up immediately, he must be worried.

"Boss. Hey boss can you hear me?"

The signal was shitty but he could still hear him.

"Yes I can hear you, but barely," Tseng responded.

"Tseng, what's going on? Are you okay? Are you trapped somewhere or . . . ."

"No, no I'm alright. Something unusual happened to me but I am otherwise unharmed."

"Like what? You being held in a cave by wolves?" he said in jest, though Tseng could still sense his worry.

"Something like that. I'm being held by a very powerful man and his . . . brothers. The man used to be an Ex-SOLDIER so it's been hard to escape, not to mention he took my supplies."

"Why did he capture you? Does he know you're a Turk? Is he a deserter that has a grudge against Shinra?" Reno asked frantically.

"I think so," he lied. Telling Reno that the once dead great general Sephiroth had him in bondage might be a bit heavy. For now he just needed to reassure Reno and let them know his plans.

"What are they doing to you? You're on the phone with me so they must not be around. Escape now!"

"It's not that simple. I would have done that if I could; don't you think? Just, listen to my instructions and do not question them, alright?"

Reno sighed in obvious frustration, "Yeah ok."

"Good, now I know you want to come for me as soon as possible but I'm telling you to wait until the fifth day to start hiking up here."

"What! But Tseng!"

"Listen to me Reno. These instructions are very important. I need you to take the path less traveled. I'm not sure where he goes but he leaves every sixth day. I think he gets supplies but when he captured me I was on the main route so don't take that way."

"But Tseng. Couldn't we just confront him, beat his ass and make him tell us where you are? We got a SOLDIER here, and a strong one too. I'm sure he can handle…"

"No Reno. Just shut the hell up and listen to me, I don't have time to waste here."

"Sorry Tseng," he said dejectedly.

"I do not want any of you to confront this man; take the other path. Bring as many weapons as you can and also see if you can fix that snowmobile. We'll need it."

"Alright I gotcha, but I don't like this one bit."

"I know you don't like the idea of leaving me here any longer than I have to be but please, just follow my directions. My phone only has a 30 percent of charge left so I will turn off my phone until the fifth day."

"M'kay, I'll tell the others and uh, boss?"

"Yes Reno?"

"Next time, just go to Costa like everybody else," he said humorously. Tseng frowned and ended the call. He did wonder if he hadn't gone hiking in the mountains would Sephiroth still have captured him. Perhaps if he had went to Costa Del Sol then he'd be held hostage in a beach house, he thought sarcastically.

When he turned off his phone, the time was around three thirty. He didn't know exactly when Sephiroth was coming back but he wanted to get everything done as soon as possible. He only had the candles to aid him as light but it would have to do for now. He then grabbed a used t-shirt and started collecting the scattered black feathers.

Mnmnmnmnnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnnmnmn mnmnmnmnmnnmnmn

It took him several hours to clean Sephiroth's room, wash the linens, clean the bloody floor and make the room look presentable. After that, he decided a bath was in order. It was early, and he figured he could have a few moments of peace until the boys woke up. He ran the water hot and striped out of his baggy clothing. Once the tub was filled, he stepped in and hissed as the heat enveloped his ankle.

Gradually, he sunk down into the water and relaxed into it. The hot water felt good, but he hated how hard the water was. In Edge, their water was filtered though a softener and it made the water feel like warm oil over his skin. He missed that feeling, but this would have to do for now.

He washed his hair, though he wasn't fond of the scent . . . of lack of scent. His hair was clean, but he liked for it to have a lingering scent. The bar of soap was crude and he hated how it felt against his skin. After he was clean, he drained the water and filled the tub up again. He soaked in the hot water and enjoyed the stillness. Idly, he wondered why the house had plumbing, but no electricity. He didn't know much about how plumbing worked, but he knew there had to be a source the water was coming from.

The door to bathroom opened up and he guessed his alone time was over. A mop of messy silver hair peered from behind the doorway along with a sharp emerald eye.

"Tseng?" Kadaj called out, barely above a whisper.

"Come in," he sighed.

Kadaj came in fully and closed the door behind him. He was already naked and rushed to the side of the tube. His tiny fingers clung to the side of the tub and he peered up at his 'mother' with bright wide eyes.

"You look pretty," he said. Tseng smirked and ruffled the boy's already messy hair before he scooped him up and put him in the tub with him. He cleaned him and made sure to wash and detangle his hair.

"Ow!" The boy groaned as he pulled out a snag.

"Be still child," Tseng ordered. Kadaj pouted.

"Ow! Ow! Tsengy that hurts!" he whined, struggling to get away from the pain.

"It's almost over boy. Now be still or do you want to go about looking like a cockatoo?" He ran his fingers through the silver mane gently untangling the knots.

"What's a cok-tu?" he asked curiously.

"It's a bird that has feathers that stand up on top its head."

Kadaj giggled and placed his hands on top his head.

"I'm a cok-tu!" he laughed, standing up in the water and waving his head back and forth. Tseng allowed himself a small smile at the silly display, and then he reached out and grabbed the boy, pulling him back into his embrace. Kadaj laughed even harder and kicked his feet playfully.

"But I'm a cok-tu!"

Tseng smirked as he wrapped his arms around the rowdy boy.

"Cockatoos can't swim, little one," he said before he splashed water in the boy's face. It seemed the brothers were used to rough play so he didn't see any harm in doing the same. Kadaj giggled as he slipped free of Tseng's hold and started splashing him.

His pure, light hearted laughter made Tseng smile eventually, as much as he tried to resist. Since the cute little tyrant managed to get him to do that he would show no mercy, he lunged forward and grabbed Kadaj. The boy was surprised and Tseng took this opportunity to start to tickle the child. Kadaj twisted and turned as his laughter grew in pitch.

"Ok, ok, you win!" The boy said though his giggles.

Tseng smiled at that and released the child. Kadaj smiled and threw his arms around Tseng's shoulder. The Turk held the boy as he stood up and drained the water. He dried them both off, though it wasn't an easy feat with Kadaj clinging to him. They brushed their teeth together and Tseng showed him how to brush more effectively. The Turk had to put the boy down so he could shave, but Kadaj stood on a stood, pretending to shave as well.

"Are you gonna shave that too?" the boy laughed, pointing to his sparse pubic hair. Tseng smirked.

"No, you little shit," he said lightheartedly. Kadaj chuckled and stepped down off his stool.

"Come on," Tseng said after he finished shaving and combing his lengthy hair, "Let's get dressed."

Kadaj raised his arms up and Tseng picked him up without complaint. He knew the boy was becoming more attached to him, but it seemed to be working on him as well.

"Can I pick my clothes?" Kadaj asked.

"I don't see why not," he said. It wasn't like the kid was going anywhere.

Kadaj smiled and snuggled his head in the crook of Tseng's neck. They exited the bathroom and he went to Sephiroth's bedroom so he could get dressed first. He tried to put Kadaj down but the boy whined and clung on to him. He'd just have to be topless for now. He managed to slip on a pair of boxers and black sweatpants which he could not tie the drawstring due to Kadaj impairing him.

"Your turn brat," he said as he crossed the hallway into the boy's room. Yazoo was sitting on his bed reading a book when he walked in. The longhaired boy smirked and nipped on his bottom lip at the sight of Tseng shirtless. Tseng knew he wasn't a child but seeing the 'child form' do that was disturbing.

He went to the drawer and pulled out the top one.

"I wanna wear those undies!" he said, pointing to the one with the summon Odin on it.

"Okay." He tried again to put the boy down but he made a sound of distress.

"Kadaj, you have to get down to get dressed," he informed.

"Then I don't wanna get dressed!" he whined, clinging on to the man. Tseng sighed and grabbed the pair of underwear. He sat down on the bed, which made it easier to slip on the boy's underwear.

"I have to go make breakfast and I can't do it with you clinging to me."

He then forcefully pulled Kadaj off him and placed him down. "Play with your toys."

The Turk could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes and he turned to leave, but he could hear Kadaj following him. They boy cried as he followed Tseng to the kitchen. The Turk sighed as he looked down at the adorable screaming child grabbing his pant leg, which almost fell down because of the untied drawstring, which he quickly remedied.

"Kadaj, come now child," he said, though the crying didn't stop. The boy raised his hands and Tseng shook his head. The reaction was immediate. Kadaj screamed and threw himself on the ground, kicking his legs and hollering as loud as he could. Tseng sighed but he continued to get their breakfast ready. Kadaj screamed as he made sausage, screamed as he whipped up scrambled eggs, threw the cup of juice Tseng gave him to try to calm him down, and he started coughing when Tseng was making toast. He finally gave in when the boy threw up on the floor.

"Leviathan give me strength," he prayed as he finally picked up the boy. Kadaj sniffled as he settled comfortably in his arms, his breath returning to normal.

"You're such an asshole you know that?" He said to the child as he smoothed down his hair and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Kadaj nodded and clung to him even tighter.

He had to plate the food one handed and pour drinks for them. He placed their food on the kotetsu and saw Yazoo coming from down the hall.

"Everything is finished," he informed. Yazoo nodded and cast a glare at his younger brother who was still snuggled in Tseng's arms at the table.

"Hey, aren't you a big boy? Can't you sit by yourself?" He sounded annoyed.

Kadaj stuck his tongue out at him and grabbed a sausage, only to scramble back into Tseng's lap. He made himself comfortable as he nibbled on it. Tseng was halfway though his meal when the front door opened up. Sephiroth came in with more bags than he left out with and set them down. The cold air from the outside gave him a chill, but he also enjoyed the fact that he could see the outdoors. The land was covered in snow, trees were barren and the sky was grey. Even still, he savored the view.

"Mommy!" Loz said excitedly. He placed down the two small bags he had and bounded over to the man. He wrapped his arms around his neck and chuckled.

"I got you something!" He said. He kissed Tseng's cheek before he rummaged through his bags and pulled out a pretty hairbrush. The color was black with cherry blossoms decorated on it. It was quite beautiful. Loz blushed as he handed him the item.

"I got it cuz your hair is dark and pretty like this brush," he said, cheeks turning even redder, though not from the cold.

"Thank you, Loz," he said, smiling softly, "I will cherish it."

The boy covered his blushing embarrassed face and turned to Kadaj. "We got some new toys. You too, Kadaj."

The other two boys headed to their bedroom but Kadaj still clung to Tseng. Sephiroth shut the door and sealed it with a spell. He then fixed his gaze on the Turk by the table.

"I have gifts for you as well," he said, making his way over to him. Tseng looked up at the imposing man and the ex-general smirked.

"Kadaj, go see what new toys you have," Sephiroth ordered more than suggested. Kadaj obviously didn't want to leave and did so reluctantly. The two men stared at each other, neither one blinking or moving until the door shut from down the hallway. Sephiroth was upon him within seconds. He laced his fingers into his slightly damp hair and yanked him up to his feet by it. He smashed their lips together; the force of it busted Tseng's bottom lip. A tongue was forced into his mouth and swiped over and around his own. He tried to turn his head but Sephiroth held him firm by his hair. The man moaned into his mouth before he pulled back. Tseng could see blood from his split lip staining Sephiroth's pale ones.

He released the Turk and Tseng jerked away as if his touch burned like acid. Sephiroth smirked and grabbed one bag. He lifted it up and placed it in front of Tseng.

"This is all for you," he said, "There's clothing, body wash, shampoo and other items."

Tseng didn't touch the bag. All he could think of was what Sephiroth had said what would happen today. How he wished the weather had been in his favor.

"Will you not look? I would like for you to wear something nice for our date tonight."

"Date?" He repeated.

"Yes. We're going out."

Tseng was quite frankly shocked. They were going out? He was going to be able to get out of this congested cabin.

"To where?" He asked curious.

Sephiroth smirked. "Some place private. Now, find something nice to wear and pack a change of clothes. We'll be gone till tomorrow."

Tseng reluctantly grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom for privacy. The shampoo was strawberry scented and he tossed it to the side. He didn't want to smell sweet, he just wanted to be clean, but apparently Sephiroth liked him smelling fruity. The body wash was Citrusy and even the shaving cream was pear scented.

"What the fuck," he groaned as he pushed the items aside. He supposed he should be grateful he didn't have to use the lye soap.

He shuffled through more items; a few razors, new toothbrush, and a few other toiletries. Like a good Turk who took full advantage of every opportunity, he removed one of the blades and held onto it. It may prove to come in handy later.

When that stuff was out of the way, he examined the clothes inside. Sephiroth either thought Tseng was smaller or he wanted to see him in such form fitting outfits. He slipped on a black v-neck shirt that hugged his torso. Most of the shirts he tried on fit like that. Seeing as he wasn't going to catch a break, he selected a forest green dress shirt with a simple and discreet stripped pattern. Black slim fit trousers were chosen simply because they didn't require ironing like most of the other pants that had been smushed in the bag.

Sephiroth had even bought him new shoes. He saw house slippers, loafers, boots, and a pair of sleek, black, dress shoes. He slipped on dark socks and the dress shoes. The Turk grabbed the brush Loz had given him and combed out his hair. He had wished Sephiroth had brought him some hair gel so he could slick it back in its usual fashion, but as it was, he had to wear it loose.

When he was finished dressing, he selected a few items of clothing for his travel bag and grabbed some other necessities. He sighed when he realized he would have to go back in the room to get to his bag. With the articles in his hand, he made his way back to Sephiroth's room. When he entered, he was greeted with the sight of the silver haired man slipping on his shoes. He was dressed in all black and had his long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He looked up when Tseng walked in and his bright mako green eyes scanned over Tseng's form.

"That really suits you," he commented.

"Thanks," he said plainly.

"We don't have to leave just yet," the man said as he glanced at his wristwatch. Tseng made a mental note that the man seemed to keep it on at all times or at least beside him.

Sephiroth then started to walk towards him and he tensed up, thinking Sephiroth was going to go for him, but instead the man went out the door. He went to the boy's room and Tseng could hear excited shrieks from Loz and Kadaj. He figured he planned to spend time with them until it was time for him to leave and he was grateful for the alone time.

He packed his clothes in with Sephiroth's, and placed his other items in a separate compartment of the bag. The Turk plopped on the bed and was content with the idea of just laying there until he had to leave. He wondered where Sephiroth was taking him. There wasn't a town around for miles and it was freezing outside.

He turned on his side and closed his eyes, wishing he was anywhere but here. His mind wandered aimlessly and he soon drifted off to sleep. His dreams were filled with pulsing colors and odd sounds which never really formed a definite image.

A gentle touch caused him to stir from his slumber. He knew from experienced that he had slept for a while. He supposed he had slept so long due to him having his time occupied by the little silver haired monsters.

"It's almost time to go. Hope you had a nice nap," Sephiroth said.

The Turk sat up and rubbed his eyes. He'd been very comfortable and he didn't want to be bothered.

"How long have I been asleep for?" he asked groggily.

"About four hours. We're leaving in a few so get this on."

Sephiroth handed him a thick coat and gloves, and placed snow boots at his feet. The man himself was wearing a light winter jacket and snow boots for protection. Once he was bundled up, Sephiroth grabbed the bag that contained their clothes and carried it over his shoulder. Tseng begrudgingly followed behind him as they went to the front door.

"Boys!" Sephiroth called out. Kadaj and Loz appeared first, followed by Yazoo.

"You leavin' now?" Kadaj asked, eyes starting to tear up. Loz and Kadaj hugged his legs and pressed their faces into the material.

"I'll miss you mommy!" Loz mumbled into his leg.

Tseng looked over at Sephiroth. "You're leaving them by themselves?"

"We won't be far."

"But still, they're just children. Remember, they killed each other once!" He was increasingly getting upset.

"They'll be fine for a few hours. I've left them alone before."

"This is so irresponsible!" He spat. Kadaj had been tugging at his leg and he scooped up the little one. "Anything could happen to them."

Sephiroth's eyes flickered with suppressed rage. "They'll be fine. Now let's go."

The Turk instinctively tightened his hold on the boy in his arms. "This is wrong. How selfish are you?"

In one swift motion, Sephiroth ripped Kadaj from his arms with one hand and slapped Tseng with the other. The man stumbled back at the force and used the wall to keep him standing. The silver haired man placed the boy down before he grabbed Tseng by his hair and yanked him towards him. Tseng could hear Kadaj and Loz pleading with Sephiroth to stop hurting him.

The ex-SOLDIER released the seal on the door and it flew open. He walked out, dragging Tseng along with him by his hair. Once they were outside, he tossed the Turk on the snow covered ground and sealed the door closed again. Tseng slowly stood up, his head throbbing painfully. He couldn't even savor the fact that he was finally out of the prison like cabin. Sephiroth grabbed his arm and started walking.

"Hey, I walk just fine I don't need . . . ."

Sephiroth suddenly backhanded him and he reeled back. His busted lip reopened and red drops of blood decorated the snow. He wasn't given time to recover. His captor grabbed him by his arm and continued to drag him along.

Surprisingly, it wasn't long before their destination. Sephiroth wasn't lying when he said the place was close. He could still make out the outline of the other cabin from this distance. Sephiroth released him and Tseng massaged his angry red wrist.

The man then reached deep into the snow and the ground started lifting up. He pulled open a latch, revealing a dark hole and a ladder. He stepped back and gestured for Tseng to go in. The dark haired captive hesitated, but he didn't want to get hit again so he started to climb down.

It was so dark, he could barely see and when Sephiroth closed the hatch it was pitch black. The ex-general moved pass him to flick on an electric light, most likely ran by batteries. When he could finally see, the light revealed a small space. A table sat in the middle with two chairs on either side. In the corner was a bed that looked similar to the one back at the cabin. A tub and sink was on one side and a small kitchen on another.

"It's not very ascetically appealing, but it's quiet, and warm."

Tseng stood in the corner, not wanting to move any further into the room.

Sephiroth smiled at Tseng's hesitation.

"Don't look so scared," he jested, "We'll eat, take a nice hot bath and then . . . ."

Sephiroth moved closer and Tseng slipped his hand into the pocket of his pants. He had managed slip the razor blade inside when Sephiroth wasn't looking.

"And then . . . ." the Silver haired man pressed the flat of his thumb against the man's bloody, split lip. "I'll make love to you first. It'll be nice and gentle. I'll caress your slender body how you like and make you come for me."

Sephiroth applied more pressure, causing more blood to flow and seep over his finger.

"But, after that. I'm going to fuck you. You are still my servant, and I will treat you as such."

Tseng gripped the tiny razor and made a bold move. He pulled it out and aimed with deadly accuracy for the man's jugular. Sephiroth grabbed the offending hand and squeezed the wrist tight enough to snap it. The Turk hissed at the pain and dropped the blade. He stared up into his captors eyes and Sephiroth smirked.

"Guess we'll skip the dinner then."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the hits and comments! Cliffhanger I know, but it's gonna be worth it ;}<strong>


End file.
